Harry Potter : Le feu des Coupes
by Korelion
Summary: 4 Année d'Harry Potter. Il vient d'être sélectionné par la Coupe de feu en tant que 4 champion du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Lâché par Ron, rejeté par une grande partie de l'école, Harry devra s'appuyer sur l'aide d'Hermione et d'autres pour se sortir de cette compétition.
1. Les yeux de la voyante

_EDIT : Je me rends compte que j'ai manqué à une obligation légale. Je réclame tous les droits sur l'usage d'Harry Potter, à chaque fois que quelqu'un pense ou écrit quelque chose concernant l'univers d'Harry Potter, j'exige qu'on me donne 1 000€._  
 _Tiens, mon compte en banque n'a pas bougé. Etrange. Ca doit donc vouloir qu'au final, je ne peux réclamer que la joie à but non lucratif d'écrire ce texte._

 _Bonne lecture, et puissiez-vous vous éprouver autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire ceci !_

 _EDIT 2 : Je réalise qu'une petite explication n'est peut être pas de trop. Cette histoire se déroule lors de la 4° année d'Harry Potter, et commence juste après le cours de Botanique du chapitre 18, l'Examen des baguettes. Je vais beaucoup utiliser le procédé d'ellipse temporelle. L'histoire se focalisera donc sur des scènes choisies et identifiées._

* * *

 **Les yeux de la voyante**

Harry maugréa, encore. Une activité qu'il pratiquait de plus en plus, hélas, ces temps-ci. Ca, l'inquiétude, la colère et le sentiment de trahison. Il aurait pourtant espéré une année différente. Après tout, un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ex-auror, un redoutable tournoi international dans lequel il lui était strictement ( **strictement** ) impossible de participer, pleins de nouveaux élèves à découvrir, son parrain en vie, même si en fuite.

Sur le papier, cette quatrième année avait tout pour être parfaite. Oui, mais voilà. Un stupide artefact ancien, vieux de plusieurs siècles, avait décidé de lui faire participer à ce stupide tournoi. Contre son gré, bien sur, ce serait trop facile sinon. Avait-il besoin de se rappeler que des gens **mourraient** dans ce tournoi ?

Bref, depuis qu'il avait été nommé dans cet absurde tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il maugréait beaucoup. Une partie de l'esprit d'Harry réussit à se faire sourire en se disant qu'il fallait maintenant le rebaptiser Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Le reste de son esprit, la majeure partie, ne trouva pas son humour si drôle que cela. Ses sombres réflexions l'amenèrent à grogner, doucement, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, mais cela sembla suffire au professeur Chourave pour estimer devoir offrir un petit cadeau à Harry, deux points en moins pour Gryffondor. Décidé à ne pas aggraver encore son image, encore fallait-il que cela soit possible, en perdant plus de points pour sa maison, Harry se tint coi et tenta d'assister Hermione aux travaux de botanique.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Elle m'a enlevé deux points pour à peine un tout petit grognement. Je te le dis, elle m'en veut vraiment. Si elle continue.

Harry préféra vérifier que Chourave n'était pas derrière lui avant de poursuivre sa phrase. Les Gryffondors sont courageux, certes, mais contrairement à une idée reçue, pas forcément téméraires. Il avait attendu d'être sorti du cours de Botanique avant de faire part à sa meilleure, et maintenant seule, amie de son opinion sur le professeur Chourave. Mais même ainsi, une précaution supplémentaire n'était pas superflue.

\- Si elle continue, elle sera bientôt pire que Rogue.

L'emphase sur Rogue était suffisante pour permettre à Hermione de comprendre que ce n'était pas un compliment. Mais Hermione Granger connaissait Harry depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, et n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de subtil indice pour comprendre cela. Elle poussa un profond soupir, qui lui attira un froncement de sourcils surpris de son ami. Elle comprenait pleinement son désarroi et sa colère, mais elle se devait d'incarner la voix de la raison.

\- Harry, commença-t-elle aussi doucement qu'elle le put, si le professeur Chourave t'a retiré des points, c'est parce que tu as haussé la voix en cours, pas parce qu'elle te déteste.

Hermione Granger n'était pas, loin s'en faut, une sotte, ni une idiote. Certains parlaient d'elle comme de la sorcière la plus douée et brillante de sa génération, qui arriverait peut être à rivaliser avec l'Albus Dumbledore étudiant. Malheureusement pour son amour-propre et son sentiment d'infériorité, ces gens-là ne lui disaient pas en face. Mais malgré ses propres peurs et incertitudes, Hermione se savait loin d'être idiote. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas occasionnellement, de se trouver stupide. L'instant présent la vit se flageller intérieurement pour cette piètre explication et surtout, ce très mauvais choix d'argument. A peine eut-elle terminée que la tempête Harry se déchaîna.

\- Elle ne me déteste pas ? Hurla Harry. Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux Hermione, depuis que mon nom est sorti de cette salo…

\- Pas de gros mots Harry, le coupa-t-elle

\- Pardon. Cette satanée Coupe, tout le monde m'en veut, Chourave également.

Un soupir lui échappa, et il ne put se retenir de faire une moue, qu'il tenta de cacher.

\- Tu as vu ? Ron était avec Justin Finch-Fletchey. Et a priori, il trouvait les insultes de Finch-Fletchey très drôle.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le visage empreint de sollicitude. Que l'école toute entière le voue aux gémonies parce qu'il avait été nommé Champion du Tournoi, la jeune sorcière pensait que son indépendant d'ami aurait pu le supporter. La situation avait déjà été pire en deuxième année. Que le professeur Chourave se mette à agir de manière impartiale, elle savait qu'Harry aurait pu n'en tenir aucun cas. Car après tout, Hermione pouvoir voir objectivement que Pomona Chourave était à des années-lumière d'être aussi détestable que le professeur Rogue.

En revanche, ce qui avait atteint le plus, et dévasté Harry, elle le voyait bien, c'était la défection de la dernière part de leur groupe. Ronald Bilius Weasley avait décidé de souscrire à la rumeur en vigueur dans le Tout-Poudlard et de moquer son ancien meilleur ami autant que possible. Elle voyait bien que, plus que tout autre, les insultes et les coups-bas de Ron le touchaient, sans doute plus que tout ce que Malefoy n'avait jamais pu lui dire ou faire.

« Harry. » Sa voix était la plus douce possible. Elle réussit à lui faire relever les yeux.

\- Harry, je suis désolé, vraiment vraiment désolé pour Ron.

Une ombre de tristesse et de colère traversa ses yeux verts.

\- Il n'aurait pas du nous abandonner, il n'aurait surtout jamais du cesser de croire en toi, je suis vraiment navrée.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît, lui répondit-il, tu n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne t'excuse pas pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le regard étonné que lui jeta Hermione le surpris. Même lui n'arrivait pas à croire réellement à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Et puis, continua-t-il, il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec MacMillan et Finch-Fletchey. Celui-ci, je te le jure, j'aurais du ordonner au serpent de Malefoy l'attaquer.

\- Harry !

Le cri et le ton était suffisant pour indiquer au jeune homme que, humour ou pas, colère ou pas, il avait dépassé les bornes. Le regard empli de reproches qu'Hermione lui jeta au visage était d'ailleurs des plus éloquents. Il leva vite les mains en signe de paix et d'excuse. Cela sembla la rassurer et la calmer. Un silence s'installa, qu'Harry mit à propos pour ressasser ses rancœurs contre Ron, Finch-Fletchey et tous les autres qui le traitaient de tricheurs.

Hermione voyait bien qu'Harry restait prostré dans des pensées sombres, et chercha une solution pour l'en tirer. L'illumination lui vint d'un élément qu'elle n'avait pas révélé, et que lui seul pourrait comprendre ici.

\- Au fait, commença-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut guilleret, je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté quelque chose, à propos de mes vacances en France cet été.

Cela réussit à arracher un maigre sourire, mais surtout toute son attention à Harry.

\- Je t'avais dit que nous avions été à Cannes ? C'est sur ce que les Français appellent la Côte d'Azur. A côté de la mer Méditerranée.

Un hochement de tête lui confirma qu'Harry situait, surement plus ou moins bien.

\- Et bien il y a là bas un festival international de films, très connu, tu en as surement entendu parler ?

Elle ne vit pas le regard d'Harry se vider, et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Ca a lieu au printemps, mais ils ont décidé de faire des projections gratuites de certains classiques. Avec mes parents nous avons réussi à aller voir « La Mort aux trousses », le grand classique d'Hitchcock, et « Le Grand Bleu », un film français qui se déroule en mer Méditerranée justement. Je suppose que tu les as déjà vus à la télé ?

C'était ce moment que choisit Hermione pour reporter son regard enflammé par ses joyeux souvenirs de vacances sur Harry. Qui contrairement à elle, était redevenu prostré, et si possible, encore plus triste et songeur.

Hermione lui saisissant le bras, le força à lever le visage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, cherchant une réponse à ce changement soudain d'attitude.

\- Harry ?

\- HARRY !

Indéniablement, la voix d'Hagrid avait été plus forte que la sienne. Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir le professeur de soins au loin dans le couloir.

\- Suis-moi Harry, et ne traîne pas, lui ordonna-t-il.

Hermione regarda Harry s'en aller, son cerveau en pleine ébullition. Que lui voulait Hagrid ?

Et qu'avait-elle pu dire qui l'avait rendu encore plus déprimé qu'avant ? Etaient-ce les deux films, qu'il n'aimait pas ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle retourna dans son dortoir, sans savoir que si Trelawney avait été présente, l'excentrique professeur de divination aurait hurlé de joie de voir Hermione manifester enfin son troisième œil.


	2. Le cerveau du Chevalier

**Le cerveau du chevalier**

 _Mercredi 23 Novembre 1994, veille de la première tâche. 20h14  
_

Les salles de cours inutilisées ont toujours été une ressource formidable pour les élèves de Poudlard. Ceux-ci ont en effet vite pris l'habitude de les réaffecter à des activités diverses et variées, plus ou moins légales.

Les plus conformistes s'en servaient pour travailler dans un calme relatif, à mi-chemin entre la bibliothèque, antre du tyran Mme Pince et de son obsession pour le silence absolu (un élève né-moldu tenta un jour de lui dire que le silence absolu n'existait pas, depuis, les étagères de la bibliothèque n'ont jamais été aussi propres.) et l'exubérance anarchique d'une salle commune, dans laquelle le niveau sonore descend rarement en dessous de celui d'un stade en furie. Parmi ceux-ci, certains caractères atypiques en profitaient pour travailler avec des élèves d'autres maisons. D'après certaines commères, une salle serait même utilisée par des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard pour réaliser ensemble certains devoirs. Ce bruit avait fini par atteindre la salle commune des rouge et or, qui dans leur majorité, n'y avaient pas accordé le moindre crédit.

Certains gais lurons en avaient fait le repère de clubs divers et variés, de l'innocent club des photographes (dirigé par Colin Crivey) à l'incongrue réunion des sorciers amateurs de plantes carnivores (parmi les membres duquel figurait un certain Neville Londubat), en passant par des associations aux buts officieux moins avouables (la rumeur a couru qu'en troisième année, un fan-club d'Harry Potter aurait élu domicile dans une salle du deuxième étage. Etonnamment, cette rumeur ne s'est propagée que dans les cercles féminins de la population poudlardienne).

Enfin, des aventuriers téméraires (certains disent Gryffondors) tentent d'utiliser les salles pour des activités de relation inter-maison, très différentes des excentriques travailleurs précédemment évoqués, et pratiquées exclusivement en duo. (Roger Davies, le célèbre capitaine de Serdaigle, serait le champion toutes catégories, du moins à en croire Lavande Brown).

L'ancienne salle de métamorphose du septième étage avait été choisie comme point de chute par deux étudiants appartenant plutôt à la première catégorie. A l'intérieur, un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux de jais s'acharnait à lancer sort après sort sur un volumineux dictionnaire posé sur un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis qu'une petite brunette prodiguait compliments, encouragements et invectives à un début qui laisserait songeur un professeur émérite.

Aux gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient du front du jeune sorcier, l'entraînement était ardu, long mais néanmoins inefficace, tant l'imposant volume de papier restait inerte.

La scène se poursuivit encore quelques dizaines de minutes, la salle zébrées d'éclair de magie tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, avant que le jeune sorcier ne hurle de rage et de frustration.

\- Harry, la voix douce d'Hermione s'éleva une fois le hurlement terminé, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu dois continuer. C'est un sort qu'on verra en fin d'année, et tu dois apprendre à le maîtriser.

\- Je sais Hermione.

Il se reprit en réalisant qu'il avait hurlé, et lui dit à voix plus douce

\- Je le sais bien Hermione, mais la première tâche est demain, et je dois affronter un put.

\- Pas de gros mots Harry.

Cette phrase là était devenue, semble-t-il, un leitmotiv d'Hermione depuis la révélation par Hagrid de la première Tâche. Harry en était revenu choqué et traumatisé, et il avait fallu plusieurs jours à la jeune sorcière pour réussir à sortir son ami de sa torpeur.

Lorsque cela fut fait, la phrase d'Harry, Put. de dragon était devenu son mantra, tandis qu'elle lui répondait en retour « Pas de gros mots ». C'en était devenu un jeu entre eux, et plusieurs fois, des sourires et des regards de connivences avaient fusés à l'écoute de l'un ou l'autre de leurs désormais slogans respectifs.

Une semaine après avoir vu son futur bourreau, Harry avait abandonné Hermione à la table dans la grande salle à la fin du dîner pour se propulser dans les couloirs. Il s'était avancé stoïquement sous les quolibets et les badges à son encontre pour demander à parler à Cédric Diggory et lui révéler également la teneur de la première tâche. Au souvenir de la coloration du visage du célèbre Poufsouffle, Harry songea que lui non plus n'avait pas pris la nouvelle avec joie.

Son geste d'altruisme avait été doublement récompensé. Hermione avait rayonné d'émerveillement lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué, et Alastor Maugrey l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour l'aiguiller, voire le déposer complètement, sur la bonne voie. Une expérience étrange qu'Harry s'était promis de ne pas renouveler. Le bureau de Maugrey Fol-Œil était certes empli d'objets fascinants, comme la Glaçe à ennemi (qui permettait de voir les personnes proches qui vous souhaitaient du mal), mais l'air y était lourd d'une odeur forte et rance, qui évoquait les pires potions jamais vues avec Rogue.

Depuis, il s'entrainait sans relâche sous la tutelle d'Hermione à utiliser le sortilège d'attraction dans la vieille salle du septième étage. Sans succès. Il lui sembla inutile de se remuer le couteau dans la plaie en se rappelant que son amie, **elle** , avait réussi à maitriser le sort. Qui plus est, elle y arrivait maintenant sans avoir à ajouter l'objet après « Accio », étape normalement atteinte après plusieurs mois de pratique.

\- Pardon Hermione.

Un sourire contrit accompagna son propos.

\- Mais je dois quand même affronter un…. Un maudit dragon demain, et grâce à toi et Maugrey, je sais comment faire, mais je ne suis toujours pas prêt. Et la tâche est demain et je vais devoir affronter un foutu dragon et je ne vais pas y arriver.

La réalisation le traversa et menaça de l'ébranler. Oui, Harry venait de réaliser, la première tâche était impossible.

\- Demain, je vais aller voir ce dragon et lui dire que j'abandonne.

Le ton était froid, presque robotique, mais Harry était vraiment sur le point de craquer. Il avait réussi à tenir la distance, faire croire à tous qu'il n'était atteint ni par les insultes, ni par le jeu du destin, à ne pas se laisser trop malmener par les évènements, mais demain, les illusions s'envoleraient lorsqu'il serait face au dangereux reptile.

Il sentit Hermione l'étreindre, et cela apaisait légèrement son effroi. Elle lui chuchota, un sourire dans la voix :

\- Je ne crois pas que le dragon soit capable de te comprendre, Harry.

Cela réussit à lui arracher un petit rire froid et sans âme. Encore une façade, mais le masque était résolument ébréché.

\- Je vais échouer, Hermione, et toute l'école le verra, et rira pendant que je me ferais déchirer par un foutu dragon. Ils me détestent tous, ils vont bien rire demain.

\- Non Harry. Pour plusieurs raisons.

Le ton ferme et décidé réussit à lui faire relever le visage, afin d'essayer de comprendre.

\- D'abord, désolé de te le dire crûment, mais les autres élèves ne te détestent pas. Ils ont peur de toi.

L'incompréhension qui se lisait sur lui ne fit que s'accroître devant la révélation d'Hermione. Elle soupira et s'expliqua.

\- J'ai discuté avec Ginny hier. Elle n'est pas contre toi, au passage, mais a peur du reste de l'école. Et elle m'expliquait que les rumeurs de deuxième année sont ressorties suite à l'apparition de ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Pour beaucoup de premières et deuxièmes années, tu as utilisé de la magie noire pour dompter le serpent en cours de duel, et donc, de magie noire pour être nommé champion.

\- Formidable, tempêta-t-il. Donc, maintenant, je suis un voleur de gloire ET un mage noir ? Merci Hermione, je me sens mieux maintenant.

Le ton était cinglant de cynisme. Il la repoussa et s'effondra au sol, dévasté. Elle ne réagit pas à sa sortie colérique, s'y étant préparé, en tout cas, pas comme il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse. Elle s'accroupit, l'étreint de nouveau, et lui murmura :

\- Ensuite, tu ne vas pas perdre face à ce dragon. Tu ne vas pas perdre car, bébé, tu as réussi à survivre à Tu-sais-qui. Tu ne vas pas perdre car tu m'as sauvé d'un troll, et vaincu encore Tu-sais-qui il y a trois ans. Tu ne vas pas perdre car tu as vaincu le basilic il y a deux ans. Enfin, tu vaincras car tu as sauvé Sirius, toi et moi l'an dernier. Maintenant, relève-toi, Harry James Potter, et lance ce sort.

Elle conclut sa tirade d'un baiser sur son front, sur l'endroit même où se trouvait sa cicatrice tant honnie.

Le geste, le blasphème même, qu'elle venait de perpétrer, et son discours, tellement rempli de confiance le percutèrent de plein fouet. Hébété, il la vit retourner à sa place et le regarder. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se relève, presque par automatisme, et ne repointe sa baguette sur le dictionnaire. Son cerveau semblait vide, mais fut d'un coup empli d'une détermination qu'il ignorait posséder. Il concentra toute sa volonté, et relança le sortilège.

Le dictionnaire vacilla, puis s'élança vers lui à pleine vitesse. Encore sous le choc de sa victoire, il se retourna vers Hermione rayonnante de fierté.

\- Juste à temps pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu ! lui dit-elle.

Sa remarque tellement hors de propos fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry, qui s'épanouit en un grand éclat de rire.

Ils sortirent de la salle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Le silence qui les accompagnait était chaleureux et agréable, loin du froid et saisissant silence qu'il avait subi jusqu'à présent. Mais ce brave et gentil silence fut chassé du couloir lorsque résonnèrent les invectives et cris de défis de leurs voisins de couloir. Le chevalier du Catogan. Horrible peinture, qui semblait se faire un malin plaisir de défier quiconque passait, surtout Harry, puis d'insulter tous les lâches qui refusaient de l'affronter. D'habitude, le chevalier agaçait Harry, mais ce soir, la veille même de la première tâche, il avait vaincu son premier dragon, et se sentant d'humeur guillerette, il observa le vain chevalier se démener pour essayer de frapper Harry.

Son attitude amusa Hermione qui prit le temps elle aussi, de regarder la carcasse métallique agiter sa lance en tout sens.

\- Tiens, remarqua-t-elle, je n'avais jamais vu que le Chevalier du Catogan avait vaincu une vouivre.

La phrase arracha Harry à sa contemplation amusée du pauvre cavalier. Il chercha des yeux ce qui avait fait réagir son amie, avant de tomber sur le corps gisant de ce qu'il prit pour un dragon. Ce dont il fit part à Hermione.

\- Mais non Harry, les vouivres et les dragons se ressemblent, mais sont clairement différents, les vouivres, bien qu'ayant des ailes, ne savent pas voler et vivent dans les marais.

\- Hum, ça reste un serpent avec des ailes quoi.

La réponse d'Harry fut accueillie par un rire d'Hermione et une réponse moquant son manque de précision sur le domaine. Et sa réaction, à elle, aurait bien mérité un sourire de sa part si le cerveau d'Harry ne venait pas subitement de se figer.

Dans sa propre phrase, quelque chose était cachée. Une chose terrible, énorme, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, mais qui semblait résonner dans sa mémoire. Cette chose semblait vouloir lui parler, éclairer une voie semée de petits cailloux, à côté de laquelle il avait marché sans la voir. Il fit appel à sa mémoire, remontant le temps.

Il n'eut pas besoin de remonter très loin.

Hermione, de son côté, avait bien vu qu'Harry s'était figé, et parcourait des yeux couloirs et tableau, à la recherche de ce qui avait pu ainsi faire bloquer Harry. Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié, et se tourna vers elle.

\- Hermione, reprit-il d'une voix incroyablement excitée, les dragons, ça n'est jamais que des serpents avec des ailes, non ?

Elle se renfrogna.  
\- Oui, Harry, tu l'as déjà dit. Et ils peuvent cracher du feu aussi, à la différence des serpents.

Harry sourit, elle ne comprenait pas. Une partie de lui-même en fut rassurée, si Hermione n'y pensait pas et n'y avait pas pensé, il était logique que l'idée ne lui soit pas non plus venue avant.

Son sourire s'étira et il répéta, d'une voix moins excitée mais infiniment plus sérieuse.

\- Hermione, écoute-moi, les dragons, ce ne sont que serpents avec des ailes.

Quelque chose dans sa façon de parler, dans la répétition, alerta Hermione. Elle vit le sourire d'Harry augmenter et devenir, malicieux, amusé. Si elle l'avait connu, elle aurait reconnu le sourire de James Potter avant de faire une terrible, mais formidable blague.

Son cerveau, réputé si extraordinaire, se mit à tourner à pleins régime. Indéniablement, son meilleur ami venait d'avoir une idée, voire même, un éclair de génie. Et la réponse se trouvait dans sa phrase. Elle soupesa chaque mot, avant d'être percutée par une pensée incongrue, improbable, mais d'une puissance incroyable. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage se tendit en une expression incrédule.

Les yeux verts d'Harry flamboyèrent et pétillèrent. Il voyait, il sentait qu'Hermione avait compris elle aussi. Mais il devait être prudent, il n'avait peut être pas le droit de faire cela. Et pire, si cela marchait, sa réputation en serait encore plus ternie. Une partie sombre de son esprit rétorqua que sa réputation pouvait difficilement être pire, et objecta également que le prix d'une réputation n'équivalait pas celui d'une vie, surtout sa propre vie.

\- Hermione, j'ai besoin d'aller voir Dumbledore, tu me suis ?

Un infime hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint d'une Hermione encore traumatisée par cette idée. Il s'en contenta, l'attrapa par la main et la traina en courant dans les couloirs.


	3. Le palais du professeur

**Le palais du Professeur**

 _Mercredi 23 Novembre 1994, veille de la première tâche. 20h27_

Severus Rogue, professeur de potions, directeur de la Maison Serpentard, terreur et tyran des cachots de Poudlard, était beaucoup de choses, vraies ou fausses

On disait de lui qu'il était un Mangemort, et c'était vrai, du moins, partiellement. Il avait été Mangemort, avait servi et rampé devant l'immonde Seigneur des Ténèbres, maudit soit-il. Mais il avait fait amende honorable.

On disait de lui qu'il était un salopard, qui détestait les élèves et favorisait uniquement les Serpentard. Et c'était vrai, du moins, en partie. Il détestait les élèves médiocres en potions, et ses attentes dans son domaine de prédilection faisaient qu'une quantité non négligeable d'étudiants de Poudlard rentraient dans cette catégorie. Il avantageait Serpentard, oui, mais il avait vécu l'ostracisassion dont étaient capables certains, surtout Gryffondors, contre les élèves vert et argent. Aussi considérait-il que son favoritisme ne faisait que remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Il échapperait toujours à Severus Rogue que son favoritisme envers Serpentard contribua majoritairement à la rancœur des autres maisons contre la sienne, faisant ainsi de ses conséquences des causes. Mais l'Histoire pardonna à Severus Rogue, car elle savait tout des tourments qui lui avaient été infligés.

On disait de lui également qu'il ne se lavait jamais les cheveux, et qu'il adorait le noir. Et c'était faux ! Severus Rogue avait une hygiène impeccable, mais ses journées commençaient bien plus tôt que tout autre, Albus Dumbledore compris. Souffrant d'insomnies, le Maître des Potions travaillait très tôt le matin sur de multiples projets de recherche, à propos desquels il échangeait avec ses pairs du monde entier. Et les émanations de nombres de potions abîment les cheveux, contribuant à donner à sa tignasse cet air négligé. Quant au noir, ce n'était pas, loin s'en faut, sa couleur préférée. Qui avait, est et sera toujours le vert, le vert flamboyant.

Mais lorsque vous devez enseigner à des incapables qui manipulent des chaudrons et des ingrédients représentant chacun autant de bombes à retardement, seul le noir peut vous protéger des tâches apparentes et éviter moqueries et railleries.

Enfin, on disait de lui qu'il haïssait James Potter et Harry Potter. Et c'était vrai. La haine qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de l'infernal et maudit James Potter ne verrait de fin qu'à la mort de Severus Rogue.

En revanche, la haine qu'il éprouvait contre Harry James Potter, de terrible tsunami rageur, se transformait en vaguelettes de rancœur et de ressentiment après s'être fracassé, comme à chaque fois, sur les yeux du jeune homme.

Cependant, Severus Rogue était extrêmement doué pour le théâtre et la simulation, des arts indispensables à l'espion qu'il était devenu. Aussi tout le monde préjugeait d'une haine immense entre Rogue et Potter fils.

Il y a deux choses que peu savaient, en revanche.

La première, c'est que Severus Rogue était un fin esprit, au raisonnement acéré comme une lame de rasoir, et doué d'une capacité d'observation et d'analyse surpassé uniquement par Albus Dumbledore.

La deuxième, c'est que Severus Rogue était un Legilimens et Occlumens formidable. Son âme et son esprit errait en permanence, protégé au sein de son palais mental, une représentation mentale de sa salle de potions. Son moi mental était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier verte, d'un vert flamboyant, et se promenait régulièrement entre le tableau noir et les chaudrons. De là, il avait accès au monde extérieur par le judas sur la porte qui figurait ses yeux.

Compte tenu de tout cela, lorsqu'après avoir interrompu une importante réunion des Directeurs de Maisons à la veille de la première tâche, Harry Potter demanda de toute urgence à Albus Dumbledore, en présence des directeurs, des informations sur la première tâche, la première réaction du moi intérieur de Severus Rogue fut d'allumer le phonographe présent dans son palais, mettre sa musique préférée et lancer de sa baguette une pluie de confetti.

Puis, le Severus Rogue habillé en vert plastronna sur son visage une immense expression de victoire, prit le pommeau de la porte, l'entrouvrit et s'apprêta à hurler au monde extérieur un glorieux « Je vous l'avais bien dit » à la face de Minerva et Albus.

Son geste fut arrêté par un son strident et insupportable. Celui de la craie qui glisse sur le tableau noir. Car, dans son palais mental, le tableau noir était la partie rationnelle et observatrice du Severus Rogue. Le sombre maître de potions n'avait pas survécu au duel à distance que se livraient les deux plus grands sorciers du siècle sans avoir toujours religieusement écouté son tableau noir. Aussi, l'homme en vert referma la porte du palais mental, et se retourna vers le tableau pour voir la craie glisser d'un son crissant et écrire, en gros « DANGER ».

Le Severus Rogue vert hocha la tête, et décida, avant de sortir de sa tête, d'observer de nouveau via le judas.

La scène ne semblait contenir aucun danger évident. Minerva McGonagall affichait un air outré, semblant s'offusquer qu'un des ses élèves viennent si ostensiblement demander de tricher. Rien d'anormal de la part de la stricte écossaise.

Pomona Chourave affichait un rictus de colère et de dégoût, qu'elle arborait systématiquement depuis le début d'année lorsque Potter était mentionné. La nomination d'un **autre** champion de Poudlard que son précieux Poufsouffle lui était encore en travers de la gorge.

Filius Flitwick affichait un air extérieur de stupéfaction devant tant d'effronterie, mais son regard trahissait un amusement évident. Ce petit homme, mi-gobelin, aurait fait un redoutable Serpentard, songea Severus.

Enfin, il y avait Potter. Grand sourire goguenard, comme son père. Severus fronça les sourcils en direction de son tableau qui venait de réécrire danger.

Et bien quoi, pensa-t-il, Potter parade en demandant une faveur ?

Il y a une chose, une seule et unique chose que Severus Rogue s'interdisait de faire dans son palais mental. Mentir. Il pouvait mentir à Voldemort, à Poudlard, à la Terre entière, mais jamais au grand jamais à lui-même.

Et il devait reconnaître que, contrairement à ce qu'il disait à qui veut l'entendre, Harry James Potter n'était pas son père. Il ne souriait pas comme lui, et surtout, surtout, Harry James Potter n'avait jamais demandé la moindre faveur.

Oh, bien sur, Potter en avait reçu des faveurs. Minerva l'avait nommé attrapeur en première année, mais Rogue savait pertinemment, par son raison d'espion Serpentard, qu'Harry n'avait rien demandé. Albus lui-même, avait couvert d'éloges et de points le jeune Gryffondor, mais là aussi, à moins qu'Albus n'ait menti, Potter n'avait rien réclamé. Albus aurait pu mentir. C'était là la différence entre Albus et Severus. Severus mentait, ouvertement, effrontément. Albus, lui, ne mentait jamais. Mais si ceux qui l'écoutaient prenaient sa parole pour la vérité pure, ils risquaient une sévère déconvenue.

Bref, Potter ne souriait normalement pas comme cela, et ne venait jamais réclamer. Il y avait donc danger, effectivement, le sourire triomphant que Severus avait commencé d'ébaucher fut rapatrié dans le palais mental.

Le fait que Potter l'observe à ce moment là et que le sourire de Potter augmenta confirma ses soupçons.

Enfin, Hermione Granger, Miss Je-sais-tout. La seule peut-être, capable de rivaliser dans le respect du règlement avec Minerva McGonagall, souriait, amusée, devant une tentative de triche aussi subtile qu'un géant.

Il entendit la craie voler sur son tableau noir, et se retourna pour voir le message suivant « Qu'est ce que je te disais ? ».

Vexé, le Severus intérieur se prépara à afficher une mine des plus fermées et attentiste, puis ouvrit la porte de son palais mental.

Toute cette phase d'observation et de réflexion n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde. Ainsi était le talent de Severus Rogue. Mais, en se tournant vers Albus, il constata, encore, qu'il avait été surpassé. Car Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lui observait Harry avec un sourire bienveillant et les yeux pétillants.

\- Que veux-tu savoir, Harry ?

Que Dumbledore soit prêt à répondre attira des exclamations de surprise et de colère de Minerva et Pomona. Filius, en revanche, venait de laisser tomber le masque, arborant un immense sourire.

Le Severus intérieur ne put s'empêcher de considérer que Filius aurait **vraiment** mérité une place à Serpentard.

La réponse de Potter ajouta encore à l'incongruité.

\- Je crois, professeur, qu'il vaudrait mieux, pour vous comme pour moi, que je pose ma question en présence de tous les membres du jury.

Dans sa salle de potions intérieure, le tableau noir jubilait, et le phonographe s'était définitivement tu. Une pensée effroyable traversa Severus Rogue, faisant flancher l'homme en vert dans son palais mental, tandis que l'homme en noir, extérieur, restait parfaitement stoïque.

« Harry Potter aurait été un terrible et redoutable Serpentard ».

Et alors qu'Albus Dumbledore se levait pour demander à Maugrey de faire venir les membres du jury du tournoi, l'imagination de l'homme en vert, le redoutable maître des potions, vacillait à la pensée effroyable qu'Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lilly Evans, ait pu porter le vert et l'argent. Et il songea au chaos que Potter aurait pu semer alors.


	4. Dure est la loi

**Dure est la loi**

 _Mercredi 23 Novembre 1994, veille de la première tâche. 21h03_

"Mesdames, messieurs, je vous ai fait venir suite à une requête de Mr Potter ici présent. Il a demandé à avoir des précisions concernant la première Tâche.

Un « Tricheur » rageur sortit de la bouche de Karkaroff, tandis que Madame Maxime dardait un regard lourd vers lui.

\- Vous comprenez Mr Potter, la voix stricte de Mr Croupton émanait de derrière lui, que nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler la nature de la première Tâche. Celle-ci, comme je l'ai indiqué lors de la nomination, consiste à vous évaluer sur votre aptitude face à l'imprévu et au danger.

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage d'Harry, qui rassura l'austère Barty Croupton en lui indiquant qu'il ne voulait que des précisions très exactes. Comme, par exemple, savoir si la première tâche serait accessible aux autres élèves et s'ils pourraient le voir. Ce fut Ludo Verpey qui lui répondit.

\- En effet, oui. D'ailleurs, je commenterai l'épreuve, fantastique non ?

Le sourire contraint qu'afficha Harry réussit à duper Ludo, mais ce fut tout. Le reste du Jury réalisa que la nouvelle n'apparaissait pas aussi fantastique.

\- Donc, reprit Harry, ils pourront nous voir. Mais. Pourront-ils nous entendre aussi ? Et Pourrais-je les entendre ?

Barty Croupton, naïvement étonné, lui demanda pour quelles raisons exactement, ce qui sembla prendre Harry par surprise. Mais l'œil acéré de Severus Rogue lui assura que c'était feint. Potter passa la main dans ses cheveux et plaqua un air aussi orgueilleux et prétentieux que faux et feint.

\- Oh, et bien, je ne voudrais pas être déconcentré par les encouragements, bien sur. Et si je suis surpris et que je jure, je ne voudrais pas que ça altère mon image, continua Harry avec un air détestablement supérieur sur le visage.

Severus sourit de toutes ses dents. Du moins, intérieurement, dans son palais mental. Car au dehors, le visage du professeur de potions ne bougea pas le moins du monde. Le numéro de Potter était parfait, Karkaroff semblait hors de lui. Madame Maxime ne masquait pas le dégoût qui suintait de son visage. Minerva paraissait déçue au possible, et la rage de Pomona sembla monter d'un cran. Insensible à tout cela, Barty Croupton réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Désolé, Mr Potter. L'endroit de la première tâche est insonorisé, vous n'entendrez pas le public. Par contre, le public vous entendra.

\- Oh, dommage, je veillerai à bien me tenir alors, la voix d'Harry était tellement pleine de suffisance qu'il s'en écœura lui-même.

\- Ce sera tout Mr Potter ?

\- Non Mr Croupton, un dernier point. Peut-on utiliser n'importe quel don, ou objet qu'on aurait, pour la première tâche ?

\- Précisez Mr Potter.

La question de Barty Croupton sembla prendre Potter au dépourvu, nota Severus. Vraiment, au dépourvu. Il le vit échanger un regard vers Granger, et l'espace d'un instant, Severus eut l'impression qu'elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Dans son palais mental, la craie s'amusa à taper le mot « DANGER » encore présent sur le tableau noir.

\- hé bien, heu. Harry hésitait, semblant chercher ses mots. J'ai reçu en héritage une cape d'invisibilité, que j'emmène toujours avec moi en cas de danger. Je peux la prendre demain ?

\- Navré Mr Potter, mais vous ne pouvez concourir qu'avec votre baguette. Ce sera tout ?

Devant le silence gêné de Potter, le jury commença à sortir. Rogue croisa le regard de Potter, qui semblait chercher une compréhension, qu'il ne trouva pas. Son regard parcourut chaque professeur, Hermione, avant de tomber sur Dumbledore.  
Severus jura voir un clin d'œil d'Albus avant d'entendre sa voix chaleureuse de grand-père

\- Un instant Barty. La remarque de Mr Potter me fait me poser moi-même une question.

\- Est-ce vraiment urgent Professeur, pressa Verpey.

Albus releva le regard vers l'ancien batteur avant d'insister

\- Je le crains, oui. Mr Potter a parlé d'héritage. Qu'adviendrait-il d'un élève qui s'inscrirait en disposant d'un don spécial, qu'on ne peut qu'hériter ? Nous avons eu récemment une élève métamorphomage, mais nous avons, peut-être aussi, le cas de Miss Delacour, qui, je crois savoir, est partiellement Vélane ?

Un hochement de tête poli de Madame Maxime confirma la demi-question de Dumbledore.

\- Je suis certain que Miss Delacour peut utiliser tout héritage vélane qu'elle aurait reçue, n'est-ce pas Barty ?

De manière assez incompréhensible, les visages de Potter et Granger s'illuminèrent. Severus songea que la raison à toutes ces questions se trouvait là, dans la formulation d'Albus. Plongeant dans son palais mental, Severus définit rapidement plusieurs choses. La première, c'est que Potter et Granger connaissait la première Tâche. Il était certain qu'Olympe Maxime et Igor auraient prévenus leurs élèves, mais, et cela avait donné une discussion houleuse en réunion de professeur, Albus avait catégoriquement refusé de tricher. Or, malgré cet écueil, Potter et Granger savait.

Deuxièmement, quelque soit leur plan, Albus l'avait éventé. Une preuve de plus de la supériorité de l'intellect d'Albus sur le sien.

Enfin, quoi que Potter et Granger aient pensé, c'est lié à l'héritage de Potter. Or, Potter n'a rien reçu en héritage ? Qu'avait donc loupé Severus Rogue ?

La réponse de Barty fit esquisser un infime sourire aux deux gryffondors, perçu par Rogue.

\- Et bien, oui. En effet. La Coupe de Feu choisit les participants en fonction de plusieurs critères. La volonté, la force physique, la capacité de raisonnement, et la force magique. Dans cette force magique, la Coupe semble prendre en compte les capacités héréditaires. Miss Delacour pourrait donc utiliser tous pouvoirs vélanes qu'elle aurait reçu.

\- Merci Barty, répondit la douce voix de grand-père de l'honorable directeur de Poudlard. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps une dure journée nous attend tous demain. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, un instant je vous prie.

* * *

 _NOTES :_

 _Merci pour les reviews. Tout d'abord, sachez que le récit est composé de 23 chapitres, dont 16 sont déjà écrits. La suite de cette histoire est déjà programmée et planifiée, et une bonne part du "Feu des Coupes" est donc déjà écrite. Je vous en dirais plus à la fin du "Feu des Coupes". J'ai commencé un rythme de publication rapide, mais je vais rapidement lever le pied à un chapitre ou deux par semaine._

 _Ce chapitre est plus court. C'est normal et voulu, chaque chapitre répond à un objectif et a un sens._

 _Black Jo : Effectivement tu as eu le nez creux. Et merci de ton appréciation pour le point de vue de Severus. C'est une chose que je compte maintenir dans la suite, et je m'en expliquerai à la fin de cette histoire._

 _Caliste - Cyrillo-duprat : Merci beaucoup_

 _Delphine03 : Voilà la réponse à ta question !_


	5. Le poids des mots

**Le poids des mots**

 _Mercredi 23 Novembre 1994, veille de la première tâche. 21h19_

Harry adressa son sourire spécial « James Potter » à Hermione, qui hocha la tête en retour. Le bureau se vidait, et ne restait enfin plus que les directeurs de Maisons et Dumbledore.  
Celui-ci se rassit dans son fauteuil, réajusta ses lunettes et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui le soutint.

\- Tu dois comprendre Harry, lui dit doucement le directeur, que certaines choses en magie sont parfois considérées comme impossible juste parce que personne ne les a tentés avant. Souvent par fainéantise. Les sorciers ont tendance, trop facilement, à se reposer sur leurs acquis. Mais parfois aussi, par manque d'opportunité, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de choses rares…  
\- Je comprends bien monsieur, répondit sereinement le jeune homme  
\- Le fait que ces choses là soient considérées comme impossible sans avoir été tentées ne veut pas dire pour autant, qu'elles sont possibles. C'est pourquoi il faut toujours avoir une issue de secours, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry acquiesça gravement, tout amusement enlevé de son visage. S'il lisait bien entre les lignes, Dumbledore avait compris pourquoi il était venu poser toutes ces questions, mais n'avait également pas de réponses à la question de la faisabilité.

D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore les invita à sortir.

\- Si vous croisez Mr Rusard, dîtes lui que je vous ai personnellement excusé pour le couvre-feu. Et allez donc dormir, maintenant, la journée de demain sera des plus ardues.

Alors qu'Hermione lui tenait la porte ouverte, les deux élèves furent interpellés par le professeur Chourave.  
D'habitude douce et attentive, Chourave montrait actuellement une agitation et une colère que seul Harry avait expérimenté cette année.  
\- Potter. Êtes-vous au courant de la première tâche ?

Harry jeta un œil vers Hermione dont le visage ne semblait rien trahir, puis se retourna vers son professeur de Botanique, gardant son sourire spécial « James Potter » gravé sur son visage.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, Madame. Je n'ai rien demandé à ce sujet à personne, et aucun professeur ou membre du jury ne m'en a parlé.  
Harry crut entendre un ricanement émaner, de manière assez incroyable, du professeur Rogue. Mais lorsqu'il le regarda, il ne vit rien de suspect, juste une attention accrue et, bizarrement neutre.  
\- Je vois Potter. Je vois Potter. Reprit Chourave. En avez-vous parlé à Cédric ?  
Le regard acéré, presque cruel, du professeur Chourave surprit Harry, qui s'en tint néanmoins à sa ligne de défense.  
\- Madame, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu être mis au courant de quoi que ce soit. Et donc, je n'aurais donc pas pu dire quoi que ce soit, à Cédric comme à quiconque d'autre.

Le visage de Pomona se tordit en une expression de rage et de colère.  
\- Néanmoins, reprit Harry. Je m'efforce de suivre les conseils de l'école. Et si j'ai, jusqu'à présent, agi avec bravoure comme un Gryffondor, j'ai ces derniers temps beaucoup chercher à apprendre comme un Serdaigle, et à agir avec toute la ruse d'un Serpentard.  
Harry se dirigea vers la porte, invitant Hermione à passer devant.  
Alors qu'il sortait, il lança un dernier regard vers Chourave  
\- Et à faire preuve de la loyauté d'un Poufsouffle, également.

L'incroyable son du rire d'Hermione Granger réussit à surprendre Minerva McGonagall, tandis que Filius tapait des mains d'un air surexcité.  
Pomona était stupéfaite, ne sachant si elle devait comprendre ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Elle se tourna vers Albus, qui cachait mal un sourire amusé.  
\- Albus, j'ai besoin de réponses fermes. Oui ou non Potter sait-il ce qu'est la première Tâche ?  
\- Allons Pomona vous l'avez entendu vous-m…  
\- Oui ou non ? Rugit l'ordinairement calme professeur.

Albus Dumbledore ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé au travail. Il essuya ses lunettes, et se leva de son fauteuil pour aller caresser Fumsec. Se retournant vers ses subordonnés, amis et collègues, il leur dit en souriant :  
\- Ce que je vais vous dire est mon opinion. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry Potter a dit, et je peux tout à fait faire complètement fausse route.  
Un grognement de Pomona, un roulement des yeux de Minerva, un ricanement de Filius et un hochement de tête de Severus accueillirent cette tentative vaine de modestie et de camouflage de la vérité.  
\- Bien, reprit-il. Je pense, que Mr Potter a découvert en quoi consiste la première Tâche, et qu'il en a fait part au plus vite à Mr Diggory.  
Le soulagement était visiblement sur la directrice de ce dernier. La question de Minerva qui fusa semblait cependant grandement intéresser Filius et Severus.

\- Mais Albus, quel était alors l'objet de la question d'Harry ?  
Un éclatant sourire amusé éblouit le visage d'Albus Dumbledore.  
\- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Mais j'ai une idée là-dessus, que chacun d'entre vous peut trouver par lui-même !  
Le pétillement de ses yeux sembla encore s'intensifier, si possible.

* * *

 _Notes d'auteurs_

 _Un chapitre encore assez court. Mais le dernier de la série "courte". A partir de maintenant, le récit va s'étoffer et se densifier. Les prochains chapitres seront clés._

 _Caliste : merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup cet Harry moi aussi. Je trouve que JK Rowling a trop delaissé un élément d'intrigue primordial du livre 1. Harry Potter est censé avoir toutes les qualités d'un serpentard. Je compte réparer cet oubli en un faisant un redoutable serpentard. Petit spoiler d'ailleurs, un certain nombre d'élèves de la maison de Rogue feront preuve d'une intelligence rare et dangereuse. Ca ne donnera que plus de charmes à certaines... intrigues._

 _Delphine03 : Ravi que ça te plaise. Un autre chapitre encore, et une réponse à ta question. Oui, il y aura des couples. Ce sera même l'un des noeuds principaux des 5° et surtout 6° années._


	6. Le jour de l'Eclair bleu

**Le jour de l'éclair bleu**

 _Jeudi 24 Novembre 1994, jour de la première tâche. 08h52_

Harry faisait les cents pas dans la tente, s'il continuait ainsi, il serait épuisé avant même le début de la première Tâche. A sa décharge, il était loin d'être le seul, Krum faisait des cercles également. Cédric était assis, pour l'instant. Nul doute que dans quelques secondes il se lèverait, ferait un tour du petit bureau au centre de la tente, avec des rafraichissements et des gâteaux, le regarderait, hocherait la tête en signe de dénégation, chercherait Harry du regard, lui ferait un petit signe de tête, puis retournerait s'assoir. Pour la centième fois.

Seule Fleur Delacour était immobile. De loin, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était calme. De près, on voyait ses ongles et on avait la réponse.

Un sifflement lui parvint, venant de derrière lui. Harry cessa sa ronde et s'avança de la paroi en tissu. Il lui sembla percevoir une ombre par transparence.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Murmura-t-il.  
La réponse lui vint comme un boulet de canon sous la forme de son amie se précipitant pour l'étreindre.

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

La question lui parut incongrue, voire stupide, et pris entre le stress et la surprise, il faillit lui en faire part. Mais il sentait l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, aussi Harry se contenta de la serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il trouva la force de maîtriser le timbre de sa voix pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Il réussit même à faire transparaître de l'ironie.

\- La première tâche commence dans quelques minutes. Je creuse le tapis avec Krum, Cédric a un comportement erratique et Fleur Delacour va bientôt finir par se mordre les doigts. A ton avis, comment ça se passe ici ?

Un ricanement nerveux lui répondit. Il sentit Hermione le relâcher, puis la vit lui prendre le visage entre les mains.

\- Tu gardes ton plan en réserve, Harry. Ca pourrait tout aggraver. Garde ça dans ta manche, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement, incertain de pouvoir parler sans flancher.

\- Tu ne vas pas perdre Harry. Tu ne vas pas perdre, et tu vas vaincre.

La confiance dans ses mots le toucha. Il la reprit dans ses bras. Avant d'être ébloui par une aveuglante lueur blanche.

\- Magnifique, splendide, l'amour. Ha, c'est toujours aussi merveilleux.

La voix crissante et infernale de Rita Skeeter déclencha une alerte dans la tête, les souvenirs des précédents articles encore frais et marqués au fer rouge. Devant lui se tenait l'horrible journaliste dans une horrible veste fuchsia, ses lunettes rouges brillantes sur son front, et sa redoutable Plume-à-papote verte flottant à côté d'elle.

A ses côté, noyés sous de multiples appareils photos, semblait se tenir un photographe.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Gronda Harry en se mettant devant Hermione, dans le but vain de la protéger.

\- Allons, allons Harry.

Krum intervint également, se positionnant à côté d'Harry, intimant à l'insupportable journaliste de s'en aller.

\- Allons les enfants, riposta Rita en caressant Krum avec sa Plume-à-papote. Calmez-vous.

Hermione saisit Harry par le bras, en secouant la tête. Elle amorça un geste pour sortir lorsque la tente s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer le jury au grand complet. Figée, elle s'arrêta, comme pris par les phares d'une voiture.

Harry se retourna vers Albus Dumbledore, et les autres membres du jury derrière lui. L'imminence de ce qui l'attendait le frappa, en même temps qu'une partie de lui-même s'inquiéta de ce que risquait Hermione à être présente. Une autre partie de lui se prit à espérer en revanche une lourde sanction pour Skeeter.

\- Champions, bienvenue.  
Dumbledore étendit les bras pour les saluer. Son regard se posa sur chacun d'eux, et Harry put lire la fierté et l'inquiétude dans ces yeux habituellement pétillants. Une sensation étrange compte tenu de la peur qui grandissait en lui. Soudainement Albus tomba sur Rita Skeeter et Hermione, et son visage changea aussitôt.

\- Miss Granger ? Mrs Skeeter ? Que faîtes-vous donc ici ?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui rougissait sous le reproche impossible. Du coin de l'œil, en revanche, il vit que Skeeter ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé. Il sentit la main d'Hermione s'éloigner de lui tandis qu'elle avançait vers la sortie.

\- Je m'excuse professer, je m'en vais.

\- Bien Miss Granger, rejoignez donc les gradins.  
Dumbledore l'invita de la main vers la sortie, puis reporta son regard sur les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Skeeter le gratifia d'un regard enjôleur avant de reprendre plume et carnet, et d'avancer, conquérante et souriante vers la sortie.

\- De toute façon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Harry était certain d'une chose, le regard de prédateur qu'elle lui jeta était de mauvais augure. Il la regarda sortir, un mauvais pressentiment courant derrière son esprit, tandis que Barty Croupton les faisait s'approcher autour d'un sac fumant. Après un discours de présentation qui laissa stoïque chacun des champions, confirmant ses soupçons que Karkaroff et Madame Maxime avait informé leurs élèves.

\- Allez-y, champions, plongez dans le sac pour découvrir ce que vous devrez affronter. Miss Delacour, si vous voulez bien commencer ?

Fleur Delacour tira le numéro deux, avec un Vert Gallois, Krum hérita du troisième dragon, le Boutefeu Chinois. Cédric eut l'honneur du premier, le Suédois à museau. Laissant Harry plonger la main dans le sac fumant, sachant que le seul dragon possible est celui que Charlie avait qualifié de véritable terreur, doté du dossard numéro quatre. La panique commença à céder la place à la terreur, et sentit la nausée le prendre. Une partie de lui se mit à chuchoter dans son esprit, étonnamment, avec la voix d'Hermione, lui intimant de se concentrer sur les sorts qu'ils ont appris ensemble, et de focaliser sur sa volonté. Une voix acerbe dans sa tête s'étonna de constater que ça fonctionnait, une autre partie de son esprit se contenta de penser que c'était normal pour un conseil d'Hermione.

Barty Croupton rangea le sac, et tira le rideau de la tente.

\- Très bien, Mr Diggory. Allez-y.

En le voyant partir, Harry était certain que Cédric était lui aussi au bord de la nausée.

Les cris et les hurlements de la foule, les vivats et les halètements, Harry les entendait tous, lui donnant l'impression de vivre le match sans le voir. Ce qui rendait, paradoxalement, la peur plus prégnante. Il perdit la notion du temps à essayer de suivre la bataille invisible et à distance entre Cédric et le dragon.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui paraît infini, les applaudissements et les hourras résonnèrent dans le stade, faisant se relever Harry d'un coup. Après quelques secondes d'ahurissement, il balaya la tente du regard, réalisant d'un coup que Fleur et Krum semblait dans le même état que lui.

Alors que Ludo Verpey appelait Fleur à entrer dans le stade, Harry se demanda, en son for intérieur, s'il serait capable d'encaisser encore deux combats avant même de commencer à affronter son dragon.

.

.

.

 _24 Novembre 1994, jour de la première tâche. 11h22_

« Hé maintenant, au tour du quatrième champion, Harry Potter ! »  
Harry se redressa, et prit une dernière respiration avant de sortir de la tente, malgré les huées qui lui parvenaient. Il s'avança, hébété jusqu'au portail de ce qui devait être l'enceinte dans laquelle il affronterait le dragon. Puis, prenant appui des deux mains, Harry poussa le portail.

La désolation. Un enfer froid et silencieux, tout en variation de gris, avec en son centre, il le savait, un œuf d'or. Et, au milieu de cet enfer, un monstre de plus de quatre cents kilos et de près de six mètres de long, tout en muscles et en écailles, capable de transformer cet enfer gris…. En jaune et rouge. Et qui passerait de glacial à flamboyant. Et cette chose-là, se cachait quelque part, prête à en découdre avec Harry.

Il mit à profit le répit que le monstre lui donnait pour reprendre ses esprits. Une petite voix, fluette et déterminée, encore celle d'Hermione, lui intima de lancer le sort tant que le calme régnait. Et écoutant cette petite voix, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança le sort pour appeler le balai. Son instinct lui souffla d'avancer au plus vite, mais une partie de son esprit avec une voix étrange lui intima de rester sur place. Alors même qu'Harry recula vers le portail et s'accroupit, il songea avec surprise que la voix étrange avait pris, de manière incroyable, celle de Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre plus de quelques secondes pour s'attarder sur cette pensée incongrue, qu'un rugissement bestial résonna dans l'arène.

Un juron traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Si, comme il le supposait, l'arène était dans le terrain de Quidditch (Les tribunes y ressemblaient étonnamment), alors son balai avait besoin d'encore quelques poignées de secondes pour débarquer jusqu'ici. Tout, maintenant, était une question d'esquive et de survie.

Le dragon finit par apparaître au-dessus des roches de l'arène, pointant ces pupilles verticales vers lui. Le monstre s'avançait vers lui. Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques lui paraissaient loin, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il était maintenant à portée de souffle. Autrement dit, le dragon allait frapper prochainement. La meilleure solution serait de se mettre à l'abri, mais Harry sentait qu'un abri provisoire serait contre-productif, le dragon s'approcherait uniquement au lieu de souffler.

Les yeux reptiliens s'attardèrent sur lui, le corps derrière ces yeux firent un dernier pas. Une partie d'Harry fut fasciné d'observer de si près ce qui allait se dérouler. Il ne put s'empêcher d'associer Hagrid à cette partie là. Sur que le robuste professeur aimerait être à la place d'Harry pour voir ça. Une tête grande comme son torse, d'un gris très sombre, de laquelle trois choses émergeaient. Des cornes longues comme son bras vrillaient dans sa direction, tandis que les yeux les plus bestiaux qu'il ait été donné de voir à Harry tendaient une concentration féroce sur lui. Enfin, la langue bifide du reptile mouvait au centre d'une gueule béante garnie de plus de dents qu'il n'en fallait pour déchiqueter un hippogriffe.

La tête du magyar partit vers l'arrière tout en prenant son souffle. Puis se tendit vers l'avant. Le reste, Harry le laissa à sa libre imagination tandis qu'il se jetait à terre derrière une roche dépassant du sol.

La chaleur infernale paraissait insoutenable, et encore, elle était atténuée par l'obstacle. Harry resta sous le feu ennemi pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, avant que le dragon n'arrête son souffle. Harry respira, les yeux encore brulants de la chaleur. Il avisa une pierre à quelques mètres, et pris d'une idée subite, l'envoya voler d'un coup de « Wingardium leviosa ».

Le dragon, plein d'instinct animal, suivit le bruit que provoqua la chute de la pierre à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Harry en profita pour se redresser, et avisant son Eclair de feu arrivant, courut à l'opposé du dragon. Ses bruits de pas firent se raviser le dragon, qui prit une seconde pour vérifier quand même l'endroit où le rocher avait frappé le sol avant de charger vers Harry. Heureusement pour lui, le temps que le magyar se retourne lui avait fait gagner les précieuses secondes nécessaires pour obtenir son Eclair de Feu, et d'un coup de pied solide, décolla vers les airs, une terrible sensation de chaud derrière lui, doublé d'un terrible hurlement bestial.

* * *

 _Notes : Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui suivent ou commentent. Merci à vous, cela fait chaud au coeur._

 _Réponses aux reviews chap. 5_

 _Black-Jo / Jay-Werdraght : Vos remarques sont intéressantes et me confortent dans la façon que j'ai eu d'aborder l'histoire, l'intrigue et les personnages/_

 _Matsuyama (chap. 3): Je suis ravi que cela te plaise. Tu apprécieras du coup, je l'espère, ma façon de composer d'autres personnages._

 _Nico : Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis déjà à 17/23 chapitres, la trame de la 5° année écrite, et celle de la 6et 7° années bien avancées dans ma tête. Je continuerai de publier régulièrement, mais je compte ralentir pour continuer à être en avance par rapport à vous et pouvoir vous fournir des chapitres le plus régulièrement possible._  
 _Pour ce qui est de l'isolement, et cela se verra plus tard, je trouve la situation de la 5°année plus propice à traiter le propos._

 _Guibe : ravi de voir que tu as eu cette idée. Je vais aller jeter un oeil à tes écrits du coup._

 _Caliste / Delphine03 : Toujours un plaisir et bonheur de savoir que ça vous plaise !_

 _Elodidine : J'ai composé un Harry légèrement différent des livres oui. Je détaillerai à la fin du "Feu" comment je l'ai composé (sans trop en réveler)_


	7. La langue du Démon

**La langue du démon**

 _Jeudi 24 Novembre 1994, jour de la première tâche. 11h30_

Quelque part, songea Harry, cela était presque aussi facile que du Quidditch. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'un adversaire, et un seul souffle, au lieu de sept joueurs et deux cognards. Son souffle était d'une portée limitée qui plus est, pas plus d'une quinzaine ou une vingtaine de mètres. De plus, l'adversaire ne pouvait pas sortir d'un périmètre défini par la longueur de sa chaîne. Si Harry avait pu entendre Ludo Verpey, il aurait été surpris de s'entendre comparer au talent de l'incroyable Viktor Krum, avec un enthousiasme qui l'aurait fait rougir.

Harry en était maintenant à plusieurs minutes en l'air, à esquiver les flammes et, occasionnellement lorsqu'il arrivait à s'approcher, les coups de queue dardée. Mais rien n'y faisait, la dragonne protégeait son lit, et ne s'éloignait jamais de plus d'un pas des œufs. Harry songea qu'il en aurait pour la journée à fatiguer son dragon, si lui-même ne s'écroulait pas avant. A contrecœur, mais également, aussi, avec une certaine excitation, Harry envisagea de passer au plan de secours. Malgré les risques que présentait cette solution, il ne voyait pas d'alternative. Décrochant du dragon qui continua à l'observer de loin d'un regard meurtrier, Harry laissa son Eclair de feu flotter mollement au dessus de la foule, avant que son instinct d'attrapeur ne lui fasse repérer sa cible. Lançant son balai à pleine vitesse, il finit part s'approcher d'Hermione, passant outre les visages rendus silencieux pour lui par le jury. Arrivé à son niveau, il put voir la peur sur son visage. Visiblement, sa petite prestation avait du paraître au moins aussi impressionnante qu'elle ne lui avait semblé. Son signe de tête amena Hermione à réfléchir, balayant des yeux le jury, la foule et le dragon. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête également, validant ses pensées. D'un geste, Harry redescendit dans l'arène, au plus loin possible du dragon, à l'abri derrière un gros rocher, et y rangea son Eclair de Feu. Il resta à l'affût du moindre bruit, guettant l'arrivée du dragon, mais rien ne vint. A priori, celui-ci ne le considérait plus comme une menace, du moins, une menace suffisante.

Harry passa la tête derrière le rocher pour confirmer son hypothèse, puis avança le plus doucement possible de façon à être visible par le magyar. Rassuré de voir le reptile resté immobile au dessus de ses œufs tout en grondant, Harry porta sa baguette tout doucement vers sa gorge, et lança le Sonorus. Sans rien dire, Harry regarda une derrière fois dans la tribune où se trouvait Hermione, et l'aperçut lui hocher encore la tête. Il y était, l'heure de vérité. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire risquait de lui coûter encore quelques points de réputation, et surtout, surtout, risquait de ne pas fonctionner, comme avait insisté Dumbledore. Poussant un profond soupir, Harry respira et commença à parler, le son de sa voix amplifiée par le sortilège. Le sifflement rauque caractéristique du fourchelangue s'éleva alors.

\- _Bonjour, puissant dragon._

Aussitôt, le grondement du dragon disparut, et ses pupilles se resserrèrent en une étroite ligne, tandis que sa langue dardait occasionnellement. La tête du magyar oscillait maintenant, loin de l'attitude prudente mais féroce de tout à l'heure.

Intérieurement, Harry exultait. Les réactions du dragon ne pouvaient dire qu'une chose, son plan avait marché. Il était peut être en train de réaliser le plan le plus formidablement fou de toute l'histoire de la magie.

\- _Bonjour, puissant dragon_.

Cette fois-ci, le magyar réagit, ouvrant grand la gueule et laissant échapper un grondement sourd, mais changeant, qui sonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Harry.

\- _Homme-Magie parler langue serpent-terre_ ?

La syntaxe était étrange, très loin des phrases hachées du basilic. Le vocabulaire sonnait également faux, il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour assimiler que « Homme-magie » devait signifier Sorcier.

\- _Oui, puissant dragon, je suis sorcier, je suis Homme-Magie. Me comprends-tu bien_ ?

\- _Serpent-Ailes comprendre Homme-Magie. Homme-Magie être Homme-Serpent_.

Harry sursauta, laissant son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime. Homme-Magie être Homme-Serpent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire ? Serpent-Ailes, vu les précédents termes, devait désigner le dragon.

\- _Homme-Serpent. Je suis Homme-Serpent_ ?

La tête cornue s'inclina sur la droite, et continua à grogner.

\- _Vérité. Homme-Magie parler langue Serpent-Terre. Homme-Magie être Homme-Serpent_.

Harry fit un pas en avant, tout doucement, ne voyant pas de réaction hostile. Vérité ? Harry commençait à saisir le fonctionnement, de la syntaxe et du vocabulaire du magyar. Vérité devait vouloir dire « oui », ou « vrai ». Et donc, le fait qu'il parle fourchelangue le désignait en tant que « Homme-Serpent ».

\- _Merci Serpent-Ailes. Tu protèges des œufs, n'est-ce pas_?

- _Vérité. Serpent-Ailes voir Homme-Serpent vouloir voler Œuf_.

Sans surprise, le dernier grognement parut beaucoup plus grave et agressif à Harry, sans compter que des flammèches apparurent de la gueule du dragon. De toute évidence, le magyar croyait qu'Harry était là pour lui voler ses œufs. Harry commença à s'inquiéter, la sueur perlant de son front.

\- _Non, Serpent-Ailes. Je ne viens pas voler tes œufs. Dans ton nid, il y a un œuf qui n'est pas à toi. C'est juste celui-ci que je dois prendre_.

\- _Homme-Serpent mentir. Œufs Repaire être Serpent-Ailes_.

Le reptile grogna en s'approchant d'Harry, et cracha des légers souffles, clairement en guise d'intimidation. Harry recula aussitôt, il lui fallait convaincre le reptile au plus vite, sous faute de devoir repartir dans les airs. La peur le ressaisit, glaçant ses entrailles. Il sentit sa main devenir moite autour de sa baguette.

\- _Non Serpent-Ailes. Un de tes Œufs n'est pas à toi, celui en or, en jaune. Homme-Serpent supplie, vérifie_.

Le dragon s'arrêta net, humant l'air dans ses naseaux. Le dragon tourna la tête vers son nid, puis de nouveau vers Harry.

\- _Je t'en supplie, Serpent-Ailes, vérifie tes œufs, il y en a un qui n'est pas à toi_ , continua Harry.

Le magyar fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction, puis s'arrêta, se retournant vers son nid. Soudainement, il avança sa tête vers le nid, pointant sa langue bifide sur les œufs, semblant les lécher. Harry patientait, se sentait déjà plus rassuré sur la situation. Au bout de quelques secondes, le dragon tourna ses pupilles reptiliennes vers Harry, puis de nouveau vers les œufs avant de lancer sa tête en l'air et de lâcher un terrible souffle enflammé. Harry songea que quelque chose avait du énerver le dragon, et, heureusement semble-t-il, ce n'était pas lui.

Une fois le souffle épuisé, le magyar pointa de nouveau sa tête vers Harry, des flammèches sortant encore de sa gueule acérée.

\- _Homme-Serpent Vérité. Hommes-Magie tromper Serpent-Ailes_.

Soulagé, Harry reprit une respiration plus normale.

\- _Merci Serpent-Ailes_.

\- _Quoi vouloir Homme-Serpent_ ?

Voilà, l'instant de vérité. La partie la plus improbable de son plan avait fonctionné, restait maintenant à faire la partie qui lui paraissait la plus dure. Il releva la tête vers Hermione sur le visage de laquelle se lisaient l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension la plus complète. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il estimait bienveillant et confiant, mais vu son état nerveux, Harry n'aurait pu l'assurer.

\- _Homme-Serpent venu prendre l'œuf d'or. Je ne prends que celui-ci, et je m'en vais_.

Le cou du magyar se rétracta, rehaussant la tête. Puis il l'inclina vers Harry.

\- _Serpent-Ailes accepte. Homme-Serpent venir. Homme-Serpent prendre Œuf Mensonge. Homme-Serpent partir_.

Et voilà, il y était. Le dragon venait de l'autoriser à avancer et prendre l'œuf. Il ne restait plus qu'à Harry à s'exécuter, en espérant que le monstre ne changerait pas d'avis entre temps. Il enleva sa baguette de sa gorge, puis fit un premier pas vers l'objectif, tout en douceur. Le magyar ne bougeait pas, restant à côté de son nid et se contentant de garder ses yeux sur le frêle sorcier.

Un deuxième pas, et toujours pas de réaction. Enhardi, et se sentant de plus en plus en confiance, Harry accéléra et finit par atteindre une allure de marche presque normale. Le dragon restait toujours à portée de son nid, mais n'amorçait pas le moindre geste, seule la tête du magyar suivait Harry. Arrivé à portée de mains des œufs, Harry se figea, nerveux et anxieux. L'instant était critique et le reptile l'avait senti également, laissant échapper de sa gorge un grondement sourd, quasi-imperceptible. Gardant sa baguette dans sa main droite, il tendit le plus délicatement possible sa main gauche vers l'œuf d'or, essayant au maximum de montrer au dragon qu'il ne visait aucun autre. Une fois sa main sur l'œuf d'or, le grondement draconique disparut, permettant à Harry de se détendre. Il tira sur l'œuf, avec un peu trop de force, ayant surestimé le poids de l'objet. Et le rangea vite contre lui.

Le soulagement et la joie affluèrent en lui, la réalisation le frappa alors, il venait de réussir la première tâche. Se retournant, il vit la gueule du dragon qui s'était rapproché, à quelques centimètres maintenant de sa propre tête. Saisi d'une audace qui le laissera interdit plus tard quand il y repenserait, Harry mit sa baguette dans sa poche et monta légèrement sa main droite vers la tête du reptile.

\- _Puissant Serpent-Ailes, Homme-Serpent a une demande. Est-ce que je peux te caresser_?

Les pupilles s'affinèrent, mais restèrent figées sur lui.

\- _Crasser_ ?

A priori, le mot lui était inconnu, pensa Harry.

 _\- Oui, toucher, mais toucher doucement_.

La gueule acérée s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant la langue bifide s'échapper et humer l'odeur, visiblement dans le but de s'imprégner de celle d'Harry. Puis retourna dans son antre de chair et de crocs.

\- _Vérité, Homme-Serpent pouvoir_.

Interdit, mu par réflexe, la main d'Harry monta encore, et se porta à côté des naseaux fumants. Centimètres par centimètres, ses doigts s'approchèrent des écailles noires. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent enfin en contact. Le toucher était étrange, froid, rugueux. C'était une sensation assez incroyable. Mais petit à petit, l'excitation l'abandonnait, et prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et ne voulant pas pousser sa chance, Harry enleva sa main, aussi délicatement qu'il le put. Une fois hors de portée, il commença à reculer.

\- _Merci Serpent-Ailes. Merci_.

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Poursuivant sa retraite, Harry continua à marcher à reculons, préférant garder ses yeux sur l'animal devant lui. Une fois à une distance qu'il jugea prudente, Harry fit demi-tour, et marcha jusqu'au rocher, pour reprendre son balai. L'enfourchant, il se mût jusqu'à la tribune principale, atterrissant avec grâce. Devant lui, les membres du jury et professeurs l'observaient avec stupeur, stupéfaction, crainte et incrédulité. A l'exception d'Albus Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient. Et Hagrid, qui semblait prêt à éclater de joie. Surpris d'un accueil si amorphe, Harry tenta, d'un air timide et fier, souriant mais contrit, en montrant l'œuf :

\- Heu, j'ai fini ?

* * *

 _Notes_  
 _Un nouveau petit chapitre, le 7°. Et enfin, la première tâche par Harry._  
 _J'anticipe sur le débrief de fin de récit, mais ce chapitre est la raison même de notre présence à tous ici. Si j'ai commencé cette saga (car j'ai déjà en tête toutes les intrigues majeures jusqu'à l'épilogue), c'est qu'un beau jour d'Aout, cette année-même, je roulais sur l'autoroute en remontant vers le Nord Ouest et je m'ennuyais. A l'époque, et même encore maintenant, je lisais beaucoup de fanfics. Du coup, mon imagination a dérivée vers le monde de Potter._  
 _Et je me suis pris à imaginer ce chapitre. Le dialogue entre Harry et le dragon, l'utilisation du Fourchelangue. Et 60 km plus loin, après avoir imaginé cela, je me suis dit qu'Harry devrait forcément demander l'autorisation pour ça, la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé le Fourchelangue, cela lui avait coûté en réputation. Donc, en continuant mon périple, j'ai imaginé le chapitre du "Palais du Professeur", un de mes préférés également.  
_

 _Enfin nous y voilà. Nous sommes vendredi, je vous laisse le weekend pour profiter de ce chapitre, et je vous donne rendez-vous lundi pour le chapitre 8._

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_**

 _Jay : Je me rends comptes que l'outil de RàR dans les histoires renvoient aux MP en fait, donc : Oui ce chapitre, comme tous ceux du "Feu des Coupes", seront courts. A partir du tome 5, ce sera plus dense. Quand au "pairing", comme je t'ai répondu en MP : Peut-être, peut-être pas. Après tout, je suis un adulte, et la vie, c'est compliquée._

 _Black-Jo : merci beaucoup. C'était le but justement, faire monter la pression dans la tente._

 _Delphine03 : Oui, cette scène là m'a paru importante. Je ne saurais dire où, mais j'ai lu que JKR a expliqué qu'elle envisageait un fait un couple Hermione/Harry. Je pense qu'elle a profité de son travail sur les scénarios et la réalisation des films pour mettre en place des éléments dans les films tendant vers cette fin là (la fameuse scène du calin T5, la scène de danse T7, la discussion de fin du film T6 etc.)_

 _Caliste : héhé, parceque j'ai longtemps été un lecteur de fanfics, qui a détesté, haï et torturé en pensée pleins d'auteurs de fanfics qui coupaient leur chapitre au pire (ou peut être, au meilleur ?) moment possible. Du coup, maintenant, je me permets d'en profiter ^^ (Note que ça n'est rien par rapport à l'avant et à l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de la 6°année. Là, Là tu me détesteras réellement._

 _Kimika su / Amista : Voilà, profitez-en !_


	8. A l'ombres des nuages noirs

**A l'ombre des nuages noirs**

 _Jeudi 24 Novembre 1994, jour de la première tâche. 11h51_

Le chaos régnait dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, les cris et les invectives fusaient de toutes parts. Le traditionnel calme et serein directeur de Poudlard allait devoir reprendre le débat en main avant que cela ne dégénère trop. Igor Karkaroff était véritablement hors de lui et ne tarderait pas à en venir aux mains avec Barty Croupton ou Minerva si Albus n'intervenait pas rapidement. Tandis que Ludovic Verpey se joignait à l'empoignade verbale en prenant le parti de Karkaroff contre Minerva.

Quelques mots en élevant à peine la voix suffirent à ramener le calme dans le bureau. Ainsi était le pouvoir et l'autorité qu'on accordait à Albus Dumbledore, Manitou en chef du MagenMagot, président de l'ICW et vainqueur du redoutable Grindelwald. Les autres membres du jury se rassirent, certains affichaient la mine contrite d'étudiants pris en flagrant délit. Minerva McGonagall se prit à penser que c'était ce que devait ressentir ses anciens élèves lorsqu'elle les sermonnait une fois sortis de l'école. Il semblait effrayant et terriblement déstabilisant de se retrouver elle-même dans cette situation.

\- Bien, tout le monde reste assis. Reprenons le problème calmement. Igor, commencez je vous prie. Sans vous emporter, ajouta le directeur en voyant le bulgare amorcer un geste pour se lever.

\- Potter a triché. Il a utilisé du Fourchelangue pour s'approcher du dragon, il doit être expulsé du tournoi.

Malgré la demande d'Albus, Igor Karkaroff s'était laissé aller, mais fut soutenu par Madame Maxime qui approuva, et Ludo Verpey renchérit en ajoutant que le Fourchelangue était une caractéristique des mages noirs.

\- Merci de votre contribution, Ludovic. Vous faîtes bien de nous le préciser, d'autant que vous vous êtes permis de faire déjà cette réflexion à voix haute auprès de tous les élèves.

Le reproche était plus que sous-entendu et Verpey frémit sous le regard que lui envoya Dumbledore.

\- Par ailleurs, le Fourchelangue est une caractéristique héréditaire, et, Barty pouvez-vous me rappeler ce que vous avez dit concernant les talents hérités ?

Barty Croupton, fidèle à lui-même, abonda dans le sens de Dumbledore, confirmant l'usage légal du Fourchelangue. Il ajouta d'ailleurs, à l'attention de Verpey, que le fait de parler aux serpents n'était pas interdit par la loi.

Ce fut Madame Maxime qui alluma l'incendie suivant.

\- Vous avez raison, Mr Croupton, mais comme Albus l'a pointé, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Précisément car Harry Potter est venu poser des questions aux sujets des règles du tournoi, et curieusement, c'est suite à ces questions que vous-même, Albus, avez posé des questions sur les dons héréditaires. Ce qui pourrait laisser penser, que, **vous** , l'avez aidé.

Un silence stupéfait accompagna les visages du jury qui se tournaient vers le directeur de Poudlard.

Albus sourit en affrontant chacun des visages, puis se releva pour aller caresser Fumsec. Barty Croupton rappela doucement Albus à eux, lui demandant de confirmer les propos de Madame Maxime.

\- Je vais vous dire la vérité. Minerva, Severus, Pomona et Filius pourront d'ailleurs vous confirmer tout ce que je vais vous dire. Je mettrais ma pensine à disposition si vous le souhaitez également.

Se retournant vers eux, il invita McGonagall et Severus à mettre leurs souvenirs dans la pensine, et pendant que ses subordonnés s'exécutaient, Albus commença à raconter l'arrivée d'Harry la veille. Comment il avait supposé ce que cherchait à savoir Harry lorsqu'il avait posé ses questions à Barty, et pourquoi Albus avait reformulé la question. Il expliqua la discussion avec Harry et les directeurs de maisons après coup, et les questions de Pomona Chourave, ainsi que ses propres suppositions.

\- Donc, l'interrompit Karkaroff, cela prouve bien que Potter était au courant pour les dragons. Quelqu'un lui a dit, peut-être vous Dumbledore ?

L'accusation du bulgare remit le feu aux poudres, Minerva montant au créneau pour défendre son mentor après avoir déposé ses souvenirs. Verpey reprit ses accusations de magie noire et Olympe Maxime continua à faire front avec Igor.

\- Severus, s'il vous plaît. Pouvez-vous aller chercher du Véritasérum dans votre laboratoire ? Si mes estimés collègues veulent être rassurés, je vous propose que nous en buvions tous un peu et vérifions si l'un d'entre nous a transmis une information à un quelconque élève. Cela me paraît être la meilleure solution, n'est-ce pas ?  
Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder autour de lui, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore brillèrent de malice.

.

.

 _Jeudi 24 Novembre 1994, jour de la première tâche. 11h51_

Harry referma la porte de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh l'avait libéré, bien avant les autres champions. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec quelques contusions à force de rouler sur les roches pour éviter les souffles et un bras gauche et un dos avec de légères brulures lorsqu'il s'était caché derrière le rocher. Madame Pomfresh n'avait eu qu'à appliquer un baume sur ses brûlures et nettoyer les quelques plaies sur ses mains et ses genoux. Quand il songeait à l'état des brûlures de Fleur Delacour et de Cédric, il se sentit soulagé. Quant à Viktor Krum, il avait des bleus plus importants visiblement, mais avait réussi à éviter le moindre jet de flammes. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses adversaires avaient utilisés comme technique, mais visiblement, celle de Krum était la meilleure. Peut être pas aussi bonne que la sienne, mais avec un résultat moins douloureux qu'Harry à l'arrivée.

En tout cas, Harry était soulagé. La première tâche était terminée, il arrivait devant la tour de Gryffondor pour retrouver son amie et ranger l'œuf d'or dans son coffre. Mais à peine traversé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry sentit son instinct lui crier danger.

Alors que, comme à l'accoutumé, un brouhaha incessant parsemé de cris et de hurlements provenait de derrière le portrait, à peine passé la porte, Harry fut saisi par un silence effroyable. Devant lui, une foule de tête le dévisageait, avec des émotions diverses sur chacun d'eux. Et aucune d'entre elles ne lui semblaient positives pour son avenir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'une silhouette brune se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, le tirant vers les couloirs.

Hermione ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivés dans une salle de classe vide, malgré les appels répétés d'Harry. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers lui, le visage rouge, et une vilaine griffure sur la joue. A peine Harry eut-il remarqué ce détail qu'un déluge de question l'assaillit.

\- Du calme, Hermione, du calme, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Je vais bien, Pomfresh m'a libéré à l'instant, et je n'ai quasiment rien, à part quelques hématomes et des brûlures très légères. Je suis en bien meilleur état que Cédric ou Fleur Delacour. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, Dumbledore a demandé au jury de le suivre pour délibérer. Mais quand je suis parti, Karkaroff avait l'air très remonté, Ludo Verpey semblait terrifier, et je crois que Madame Maxime m'en veut autant que Chourave.  
Harry réussit presque à sourire à sa tirade. Une seconde plus tard, il demanda à Hermione ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune, et comment les gens avaient réagis. Aussitôt, le visage de son amie se décomposa et blanchit, faisant ressortir la fine griffure rougeâtre encore plus.

Elle se lança dans l'explication de la tâche vue des gradins, les commentaires terrifiés de Verpey, et ses insinuations sur la magie noire. Puis la discussion dans la salle commune, comment Percy Weasley l'avait prise à partie, accusant Harry de devenir un mage noir. Comment les premières et deuxièmes années, dans l'ensemble, s'étaient effrayés des histoires sur la chambre des secrets et les rumeurs sur Quirell. Elle lui expliqua la discussion très animée au sein de leur promotion et des années supérieures. Les tensions, entre Neville, Lavande, Dean et Hermione d'un côté, et le reste de leur classe de l'autre. Le soutien des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, refusant de voir leur héros et coéquipier voué aux gémonies, et surtout ajouta-t-elle, prendre le risque de voir leur meilleur atout exclu à l'avenir. Les insultes, lancées par Eloïse Midgen contre elle, après qu'Hermione les ait traités d'idiots.

Harry se sentit de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure des explications. Ils s'étaient attendu Hermione et lui, à ce que l'utilisation publique du Fourchelangue soit néfaste pour sa réputation, mais visiblement, même leurs pires estimations avaient été dépassées. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé toutefois, un élément le frappa.

" Et Ron ? Tu n'en as pas parlé ? Et comment t'es-tu faite cette griffure ?"

Hermione rougit et détourna le regard. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à trouver ses mots.

" Et bien, Ron. Ron avait l'air de trouver les arguments de Verpey et Percy cohérents. Il…. Il a eu l'air d'avoir peur, entre ce que tu es capable de faire et les rumeurs, il a eu peur de toi. "

Harry s'effondra intérieurement. Lorsque Ron ne l'avait pas cru dans le dortoir, il s'était senti trahi. Mais là, savoir que son meilleur ami suivait la meute et adhérait à ces rumeurs ridicules le dévastait.

\- Quant à la griffure, Harry, et bien… Disons que Ron et moi en sommes venus aux mains. Mais c'est moi qui ai commencé Harry, jugea-t-elle utile d'ajouter en voyant une moue de rage et de stupeur se dessiner sur son visage.

Harry resta plusieurs minutes dans ses pensées, complètement apathique. A un certain moment, Hermione avait du l'étreindre, et ne cessait de lui murmurer depuis une litanie de « Tout va bien se passer ».

* * *

 _Notes :_  
 _Le Lundi, c'est toujours une mauvaise journée, faut commencer une nouvelle semaine, retourner au travail. Et en plus, aujourd'hui, il pleut. Bref, pour vous égayer votre journée, le chapitre 8._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_  
 _\- Amista / Aya31 / Caliste / Delphine03 : Merci beaucoup. Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, faîtes vous plaisir._

 _\- Black Jo : En effet, les réactions auront de l'importance. Voici une première tournée, et ça risque de ne pas aller mieux tout de suite pour ce pauvre Harry._

 _\- Guibe : Et une petite dose pour Guibe, une !_

 _\- Kimika su : Merci. J'ai longtemps cherché comment clore le chapitre, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu faire mieux_

 _\- Jay-Werdraght : Non pas de souci pour le MP. C'est juste que je pensais que ça s'afficherait dans les reviews, et comme ta remarque était pertinente, je souhaitais que ce soit montré. Or c'était en MP, donc j'ai répondu en live ensuite ici._  
 _Pour le dialecte, j'expliciterai plus tard (Chap. 18 sans doute). Pour ce qui est des relations d'Harry en général, je m'en tiens à ce que je t'ai déjà dit plus tôt. C'est compliqué ^^_


	9. Une lumière dans les Ténèbres

**Une lumière dans les Ténèbres**

 _Jeudi 1 Décembre 1994, 14h46_

« Allez, du nerf, continuez ! »  
La voix rauque de Maugrey tempêtait dans la salle de cours, ce qui, avec les éclairs colorés volant dans tous les sens, donnait une réelle impression de journée d'orage. Le fait que Novembre approche de sa fin, avec son bas soleil voilé de nuages, ne faisait qu'ajouter au réalisme.

Une sombre journée d'orage, voilà une explication qu'Harry appréciait. Cela pourrait justifier pourquoi son binôme pour le cours, Hannah Abbot, maintenait un air résolument terrifié en l'affrontant. Fol-Œil, au plus grand désespoir d'Harry, l'avait collé avec la jeune Poufsouffle pour s'entraîner au sortilège de désarmement, et le gémissement plaintif qui avait accompagné cette annonce avait vite fait prendre conscience à Harry du camp dans lequel se trouvait Habbot. Car, depuis que son nom était apparu, mais encore plus depuis la première tâche, l'école était divisée en plusieurs camps. Une grande majorité d'élèves appartenait à ce qu'Harry qualifiait intérieurement de Moutons. Et Anna était de ceux-ci, prêts à croire non seulement qu'il avait triché pour entrer dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais qu'étant Fourchelangue, il servait les Ténèbres et s'était servi de magie noire pour y entrer. Au sein de ce mouvement informel mené par Drago Malefoy (et sa distribution forcenée de badges « A bas Potter »), plusieurs courants existaient, certains prétendaient que ses exploits extraordinaires au Quidditch, ou sa victoire sur le troll en première année, étaient également dus à l'usage de magie interdite.

D'aucuns s'étaient intimement persuadés que la Chambre des Secrets était toujours sous la maîtrise d'Harry. Ce groupe-là, d'après une rumeur entendue par Hermione, croyait qu'Harry avait réussi à mettre Albus Dumbledore sous Imperium pour se sortir de l'affaire de la Chambre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant, le jour où il arriverait à placer Albus Dumbledore sous Imperium, Drago Malefoy vanterait les mérites des Moldus et demanderait à sortir avec Hermione !

Enfin, parmi les autres courants, on trouvait ceux qui prétendaient qu'Harry était mort, et que c'était en réalité Voldemort qui avait pris possession de son corps cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween (Un groupe très restreint d'après Hermione, et Harry lui-même doutait qu'on puisse sérieusement apporter du crédit à cette rumeur), et un autre mouvement pensait qu'en plus d'être un mage noir, il était également un loup-garou (un héritage de Remus d'après l'histoire la plus répandue, et savoir que son ancien professeur était pris à parti lui aussi le révoltait). Et ça, c'était pour les ragots les plus répandus, en tout cas ceux dont il avait réussi à avoir connaissance, en grande partie grâce à Hermione et Lavande !

Mais le socle commun de tous ces élèves, alimenté par les articles réguliers de Rita Skeeter, c'était qu'Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, était un dangereux fourchelangue, caractéristique des mages noirs, et que dans sa soif de gloire, le jeune sorcier avait utilisé une méthode inconnue non seulement du Ministère, mais également d'Albus Dumbledore, pour rentrer dans le Tournoi. Bien sûr, Skeeter ne l'accusait jamais formellement d'être un mage noir, mais ce qu'elle écrivait entre les lignes était lisible par tous. Le fait qu'elle l'accuse dans chaque article d'être un serviteur des forces du Mal et d'être dans une relation amoureuse avec Hermione, née-moldu, dans l'article d'après, ne semblait choquer personne. Mais bon, songea Harry, les sorciers n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs raisonnements et leur logique. Rogue avait bien utilisé cet élément-là pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale après tout.

Une autre partie, assez importante, de Poudlard semblait faire preuve d'une certaine neutralité dans cette histoire. Les motivations de ces élèves étaient très diverses. Certains ne croyaient tout simplement pas qu'Harry puisse avoir triché, ou soit un mage noir. Il savait que Daphné Greengrass, de Serpentard, était de ceux-là, du moins, s'il pouvait se fier au mot qu'il avait retrouvé dans son sac à la sortie d'un cours de potion en commun avec les verts et argent. D'autres trouvaient les arguments de Skeeter intéressants, mais pas assez étayés, ou parfois fantaisistes (beaucoup d'entre eux étaient d'origine moldue ou Serdaigle). Certains, enfin, avaient leur opinion sur le sujet, mais refusaient catégoriquement de l'exprimer à voix haute. Harry savait, par Hermione, que Ginny faisait partie de ce schéma.

En effet, Ginny, comme quelques autres, avaient foi en Harry. Mais, à l'inverse d'une petite dizaine d'élèves, elle ne souhaitait pas montrer ses convictions, afin d'éviter d'accentuer les dissensions dans la fratrie Weasley au sujet d'Harry Potter. Parmi ses soutiens affichés, outre Dean, Lavande et Neville comme lui avait appris Hermione il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, Colin Crivey, celui qu'Harry considérait comme un fan insupportable il y a encore peu, et une jeune Serdaigle d'un an de moins, une certaine Luna Lovegood qui l'avait arrêté en plein couloir pour lui signifier son soutien, elle et son père, avant de repartir aussi vite.

Neville lui avait apporté son soutien, mais face aux représailles au sein de Gryffondor, mais surtout de la part du dernier groupe d'élèves, il avait fini par adopter le profil bas de Ginny. Car, menés par Drago Malefoy, une bande d'élèves avait décidé que faire preuve d'inquiétude, de peur ou de méfiance à l'égard d'Harry et de ses soutiens n'était pas assez. Les bousculades, invectives et injures étaient devenus monnaie courante dans les couloirs. Et si Harry était leur cible principale, bien sur, Neville avait gagné souvent lui aussi son lot de coups et mauvais mots. Bien sur, cette équipe n'avait jamais été punie, s'arrangeant toujours pour camoufler leurs actions des professeurs et pour dissimuler leurs traces.

Harry finit, non sans mal, par atteindre Anna avec un expelliarmus mettant fin à l'exercice. Il avait dû mettre un soupçon de puissance en trop dans son sort car la jeune fille tomba assez durement au sol sous l'effet du sortilège de désarmement. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour l'aider à se relever et lui rendre sa baguette, Ernie MacMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey, en duel à côté, s'interposèrent pour protéger leur amie en faisant barrage de leurs corps, baguettes dressées vers Harry.

"Mais enfin, je veux juste l'aider et lui rendre sa…."  
Harry ne réalisa pas à quel point il avait élevé la voix, et ce fut Maugrey qui intervint pour séparer l'attroupement, renvoyant Potter et Abbot sur le gradin avec les autres élèves ayant terminés leurs sorts. Sans surprise, il y retrouva Hermione et Dean, qui sous l'impulsion de la jeune fille, avaient maîtrisé le sortilège de désarmement très rapidement. Une fois assis, il sentit justement la main réconfortante d'Hermione sur son épaule. Au moins était-il aidé et soutenu par elle.

A la sortie du cours, Harry proposa demanda à passer à la bibliothèque. C'était devenu, avec l'ancienne salle de cours du septième étage, leur repaire. Les deux Gryffondors passaient tout leur temps au milieu des étagères de Mme Pince. La bibliothèque était le seul endroit où les autres élèves ne le regardaient pas trop de travers, et surtout où le « tout-Poudlard » ne pouvait pas l'invectiver sans risquer la colère de Mme Pince. La bibliothèque était ainsi devenu un sanctuaire, sauf bien sur, lorsque le vacarme engendré par les fans et les groupies de Viktor Krum devenait insupportable, auquel cas, ils partaient travailler dans la salle à côté du Chevalier de Catogan. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry avait impérativement besoin de quelques livres de potions et de runes. Cela aussi avait été un changement drastique.

Depuis la première tâche, les cours de potions s'étaient très sensiblement améliorés. Alors qu'Harry s'asseyait normalement entre Ron et Hermione dans ce cours, la peur et la méfiance du rouquin avait littéralement saboté le travail du jour, faisant exploser le chaudron dès le début du cours. Sans surprise, Rogue était intervenu, associant Ron avec Seamus et Dean (Harry se demandait comment se passait la franche amitié entre ces deux là, sachant leurs opinions très contraires à son sujet), et Hermione et lui avec Tracey Davids de Serpentard, seule suite à une absence de Daphné Greegrass. Et, à la stupeur générale, le professeur Rogue ne retira aucun point à Gryffondor pour l'esclandre. Pire, ou mieux, (Harry en resta d'ailleurs muet) à la fin du cours, la potion que sa table rendit à Rogue obtint dix points pour Serpentard, mais également un point pour Gryffondor. Le fait qu'Harry Potter réussisse à arracher un point pour la maison rouge et or de la part de Severus Rogue fut interprété comme un argument à charge pour les « moutons », comme Harry les surnommaient. Une telle situation était impossible, sauf à user de chantage ou de magie noire, selon eux.  
Depuis, ses relations avec l'irascible professeur s'amélioraient de jour en jour. Bien sur, Rogue restait fidèle à lui-même, exigeant la plus extrême des concentrations en cour, mais n'infligeait plus au jeune homme de punitions arbitraires, ou des retraits de points injustifiés. Mieux, il arriva même à Harry de ramener une poignée de points par ses devoirs qui s'amélioraient sous l'influence d'Hermione et du temps passé à la bibliothèque.

Quant aux cours de runes, ce fut une décision de salubrité mentale. Dans la semaine qui suivit l'affrontement avec le dragon, Harry eut cours de Divination le lendemain du premier article de la longue série de torchons incendiaires de Skeeter. Et se retrouver seul, face à l'instable professeur prête à lui promettre milles tourments après avoir réussi à survivre à un reptile de près de dix mètres de long, n'était pas une expérience agréable. Dans les deux heures de cours, il s'était vu promettre une mort par noyade, une autre par strangulation, une attaque sournoise et létale de morsenplis, et trois morts différentes liées à une chute dans le vide. Toutes ces promesses de carnages et destruction l'avait laissé passablement énervé, surtout lorsque derrière lui, plusieurs étudiants n'attendaient que de le voir chuter et souffrir, et que son ancien meilleur ami avait évacué sa table terrifié, le laissant seul face à la meute.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part à Hermione de ce "petit" souci, la discussion avait vite amené le duo à envisager d'abandonner le cursus de Divination. Mais par la suite, là où Harry comptait laisser tomber purement et simplement cette option, son amie réussit à le convaincre de profiter de l'occasion pour prendre un autre départ. La discussion les avait amené à soupeser chaque possibilité, et les avait finalement conduits devant le professeur McGonagall. La directrice adjointe avait été dure à convaincre mais la proposition qu'Hermione soit le tuteur d'Harry dans ce domaine avait réussit à emporter la décision de reverser le jeune homme dans le cours d'études des runes. Cela avait occasionné de très longues soirées en salle commune, ainsi que des weekends entiers dans leur salle du septième étage, pour rattraper le retard d'Harry, mais il était maintenant arrivé à un niveau où la difficulté de ce cours là n'était plus intenable, mais juste assez compliquée. D'où la nécessité pour Harry de passer prendre des livres avant le diner et le couvre-feu.

C'était précisément sur le chemin de la bibliothèque que Seamus le rejoint Hermione et lui.  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Potter ?"  
Les cris de l'Irlandais les firent se retourner, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Seamus ne agrippe par le col et le projette contre le mur. L'impact le sonna légèrement.  
"C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? Ca ne te suffit pas de faire de la magie noire dans le château, il faut que tu t'en prennes aux élèves en cours, maintenant ?"

Encore groggy, Harry ne comprit rien à ce qu'Hermione dit à Seamus, lorsque un autre élève intervint. Il mit quelques secondes pour réaliser que Cédric Diggory venait de repousser l'autre gryffondor, le menaçant de retrait de point en lui montrant son badge de préfet. Harry glissa au sol, et fut relevé par une jeune femme. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que Cho Chang, la charmante attrapeuse de Serdaigle qui avait réussi à s'attirer le béguin d'Harry suite à leur duel lors du match de l'an dernier venait de le relever et l'époussetait. Harry se sentit tout chose pendant qu'elle le remettait en état, avant de sentir une main invisible et glaciale saisir ses entrailles, tandis que les doigts de Cédric et Cho s'entrelacèrent.

La réalisation le mit de très mauvaise humeur, et il manqua de rater le lumineux conseil que Cédric lui prodiguait, une sombre histoire d'œuf doré et de salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage.

* * *

 _Notes  
Tout d'abord, merci pour vos retours, cela me fait très plaisir. J'ai bien noté les différentes demandes de rallonger les chapitres. Mais je ne peux pas. Les chapitres sont déjà écrits jusqu'au 18° maintenant, et chacun répond à un impératif. En revanche, je peux vous promettre de publier à un rythme plus soutenu, afin que la lecture de l'histoire soit fluide pour vous.  
J'ai relu ce que j'ai publié jusqu'à présent, et je procéderais dans le futur à des révisions des chapitres précédents : Correction de fautes que j'ai laissé passer (mea culpa), et reformulation de deux ou trois phrases bancales ou lourdes. Aucun impact sur l'histoire, à un détail près que Jay-Werdraght m'a permis de réaliser :  
Dans le chapitre 8, Albus demande à Severus d'aller chercher du véritaserum pour y soumettre tous les professeurs et directeurs. C'était clair dans mon esprit, mais je n'en ai fait **aucune** mention (ce que je corrigerais) que ni Karkaroff, ni Maxime ne veulent prendre du véritaserum. Ils vont donc laisser tomber les accusations. Je complèterai le passage pour que ce soit clair._

Réponses aux reviews :  
Guest (Chapitres plus longs) : Comme je l'ai dit, impossible, mais je publierai dorénavant à un rythme de 3 chapitres par semaines.  
Jay-Werdraght : merci beaucoup. Je corrigerai le passage sur les directeurs pour clarification. Et pour ce qui est d'Harry, à voir, à voir.  
Black-Jo : La réaction de l'équipe de quidditch, comme le dit Hermione, c'est surtout qu'Olivier ne veut pas qu'on touche à son joker, son atout maître. Quant aux autres, il y a de ça et de la solidarité de groupe. Mais quelque part, leur réaction n'est pas meilleure que celles des autres élèves de Gryffondor. Ils soutiennent Harry soit par aveuglement (même équipe), soit par opportunisme.  
Quant aux autres élèves, c'est un point que j'aborderais dans les Clefs de la Magie. Ils sont victimes des préjugés de leur époque. Rappelons que le seul fourchelangue connu en Angleterre, c'était Voldemort, et la plupart des élèves ont grandis juste après la fin de la guerre. Ils ont grandis dans des histoires de drame et de souffrance infligées par un mage noir Fourchelangue.  
Delphine03 : Peut-être, peut-être pas. Comme je l'avais dit à Jay-Werdraght auparavant, je suis versatile, et tout est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît  
Hphg : Merci de ta réponse. Quand à l'orientation, comme je viens de le dire, je suis versatile. Tu ferais mieux de croiser les doigts ET de préparer la malédiction en même temps, on ne sait jamais ^^  
Caliste : Merci beaucoup, et pas de soucis pour le courage. Actuellement, j'affine le fonctionnement de la 7° année. Je me suis réveiller ce matin avec une idée géniale, mais qui remet pas mal de choses en cause  
Usule : Je te remercie, j'espère que cela va te plaire. Pour l'esprit décalé, toutefois, les prochains tomes seront peut-être moins, "drôles". Je préfère te prévenir  
Aya31 / AEIO10 : Merci à vous, et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous  
Guest (Parler aux sirènes) : La langue des sirènes est connue, il est même su qu'Albus Dulbledore la parle. Ce ne sera donc pas cette méthode qu'utilisera Harry. En fait, comme l'a dit Albus au chapitre 5, vous pourriez déjà trouver la méthode que va utiliser Harry. Tous les éléments sont déjà là :)  
Quand aux coups de colère d'Harry, il y en aura, mais je ne suis pas fan des Harry vs le reste du monde en mode grosse colère.


	10. La chouette de jais

**La chouette de jais**

 _Lundi 5 Décembre 1994, 08h03_

D'habitude, les cours de McGonagall faisaient partie de ses préférés. Le professeur de métamorphoses avait toujours été strict, et avait toujours fait preuve d'un certain attachement envers Harry. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait fait intégré dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais aujourd'hui, ce cours là avait été l'un des pires de tous, le point d'orgue d'une journée infernale. D'abord, et depuis le conseil de Cédric, Harry n'avait de cesse de chercher une solution à l'énigme. Enfin, tout particulièrement, à comment respirer sous l'eau, le reste de l'énigme ayant été déchiffrée par Hermione et lui assez rapidement. Il devrait plonger dans le lac récupérer un objet qui lui aurait été pris, et auquel il tenait tout particulièrement. Mais la méthode pour rester dans l'eau plus d'une heure était encore un mystère pour eux. Toujours était-il que plusieurs cours l'avaient vu se perdre dans ses pensées, et seules les bonnes grâces d'Hermione avaient pu lui permettre de coller au cursus.

De plus, l'atmosphère de méfiance, de mépris et de peur qu'il subissait rendait tout contact avec les autres élèves insupportable. Ron, Seamus et Eloïse Migden l'avait isolé à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois après un article de Rita Skeeter, pour le supplier d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi. Il semblait évident à les entendre que tout était de la faute d'Harry, qu'il était coupable de magie noire à leurs yeux. L'incrédulité d'Harry à ces propos avait précédé une colère explosive et si les coups n'avaient pas volés, certains mots avaient fait autant, voire plus, de dégâts qu'un coup de poing. Harry en avait pris pour son compte, mais n'avait pas non plus fait preuve de tempérance, et regrettait même, maintenant, certaines paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Ce qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver les rumeurs contre lui, et rendre la compagnie des étudiants de Poudlard encore plus dure. Après le coup de colère contre Ron et les autres, la diffusion des badges distribués par Malefoy s'était accentuée, mais paradoxalement, il les voyait moins, comme si les élèves avaient peur de lui montrer leur aversion. Enfin, ce cours-ci, en particulier, avait vu McGonagall annoncer le bal de Noël, et retenir Harry pour lui annoncer un nouveau couperet. En tant que champion, lui avait-elle dit, nous attendons de vous que vous ouvriez le bal avec votre cavalière.

Hermione l'avait attendu et il n'avait pas eu d'autres solutions que de lui raconter cette nouvelle dramatique sur le trajet de la bibliothèque. Son humeur morose ne s'améliora pas malgré l'enthousiasme d'Hermione devant cette annonce, à la plus grande incompréhension d'Harry. Mais s'il mettait en relation le comportement de son amie et celui des autres filles de la promotion, la réjouissance à l'annonce d'un bal devait être un trait de caractéristique féminin. Un sourire étirait son visage lorsqu'elle lui posa la seule question digne de ce nom après avoir découvert un tel évènement.  
"Alors Harry, avec qui comptes-tu y aller ?"  
La question le prit de court et le déstabilisa. Il songea immédiatement que c'était là en fait un point qu'il devait traiter rapidement, et même avant la deuxième tâche.  
"Bon, Hermione, on retourne au septième ?" Harry avait pu prendre les livres qu'il souhaitait mais s'arrêta devant le regard concerné qui lui répondit.

"Non Harry, hors de question." Entendre Hermione refuser d'aller étudier, c'était comme de voir Ron refuser d'aller voir un match de Quidditch, songea Harry, avant de se rappeler amèrement que Ron refuserait dorénavant d'aller voir tous les matchs de Quidditch avec Harry. Mais l'argument de son amie était imparable. Vu son humeur et comment s'étaient déroulées les dernières semaines, il avait besoin de repos et de penser à autre chose que ses cours, Ron, les autres élèves ou comment survivre au lac noir. Et rester à la bibliothèque à réviser ou à chercher une solution au tournoi ne correspondait pas vraiment à la définition de repos.

"Tu viens avec moi dehors Harry, on va prendre l'air, ça va te faire du bien."  
Stupéfait, il finit par approuver, non sans avoir demandé auparavant à passer par la volière. Harry comptait envoyer une lettre à Sirius, il avait laissé le courrier dans sa chambre en comptant l'envoyer le lendemain matin.

.

.

"Tu as mis du temps, Harry.

\- Oui, désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais j'ai été retenu."

Harry se lança dans l'explication, tout en se dirigeant vers la volière. Arrivé devant le dortoir de Gryffondor, il était tombé sur Eloïse Migden, Ron et Seamus qui en sortait. Ron l'avait alors supplié d'arrêter, quelles que soient ses motivations, et de cesser ses attaques et ses provocations. De façon incroyable à ses yeux, il avait semblé que Ron était réellement convaincu qu'Harry était en tort et causait le chaos autour de lui. Il avait préféré fuir via le portrait avant de refaire une chose qu'il regretterait. C'est en redescendant de sa chambre que Parvati Patil l'avait pris à part pour discuter en tête-à-tête.

« Parvati ? La Parvati qui te traite de tricheur depuis le tout début du tournoi et refuse de rentrer toute seule dans un couloir avec toi ? »

Harry confirma à une Hermione stupéfaite qu'il s'agissait bien de celle-ci. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la volière et Hedwige plana jusqu'à lui, se posant sur son épaule. Il la caressa doucement, avant de reprendre.

\- Oui, donc Parvati Patil, précisément. Tu peux me tenir Hedwige, je compte plutôt utiliser un hibou de l'école , ce sera plus discret. Désolé ma grande, dit-il en se retournant vers sa chouette. Donc, oui, Parvati m'a entraîné dans un couloir discret.

Alors qu'il attachait sa lettre à une chouette à lignes noires, Harry continua son explication, racontant comment Parvati s'était montrée extrêmement amicale et n'avait eu de cesse d'évoquer, en vrac, son intention d'aller au bal, le fait qu'elle ne savait pas encore avec qui elle allait y aller, si Harry lui-même savait avec qui il y allait, et le fait qu'elle adorait danser. Harry était un jeune homme adolescent, donc génétiquement inapte à comprendre toutes les motivations de la gente féminine, mais la ficelle était trop grosse pour que même lui ne réalise pas. Hermione avait étouffé un soupir d'exaspération à ce moment-là. Harry avait poursuivi en expliquant qu'il avait joué l'idiot et fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, avant d'agiter son courrier pour justifier son besoin pressant d'aller à la volière.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après la façon dont elle t'a traitée, elle s'imagine que tu vas vouloir y aller avec elle ?

L'incrédulité dans la voix d'Hermione était vibrante, son visage ébahi par l'audace de sa colocataire, alors qu'elle continuait à gratter la tête d'Hedwige, récoltant quelques hululements de bonheur.

\- Il faut croire que oui. Et si Parvati a trouvé le courage de tenter ça, malgré son comportement, alors qu'on vient tout juste d'apprendre pour le bal, je dois m'attendre à me faire accoster par pas mal de monde d'ici aux vacances de Noël.

\- C'est sûr, Harry, confirma Hermione avec un ton d'excuse. Tu devrais sérieusement réfléchir à la personne avec qui tu veux y aller et lui demander rapidement, cela te protégera.

Alors qu'il libérait la chouette noire par une des fenêtres, Harry approuva l'idée d'Hermione, et continua sa réflexion à voix haute avec elle. Bien sur dit-il, il aurait adoré proposer à Cho Chang d'y aller avec lui. Mais, comme ils l'avaient vus tous deux, elle sortait avec Cédric. En dehors du fait que Cédric était assez sympathique (et en plus, il venait de lui offrir l'énigme de l'œuf d'or sur un plateau d'argent), et qu'il ne se voyait pas faire un pareil coup-bas à qui que ce soit, s'il essayait maintenant, lui le sournois champion officieux de Poudlard, de s'attirer les faveurs de Cho Chang petite amie officielle du champion officiel de Poudlard, sa réputation tomberait dans les tréfonds de l'enfer.

\- Et en dehors de Cho ? Il y a sans doute d'autres filles qui t'intéressent ?

Harry fit part de sa gêne à discuter de cela avec elle. C'était une conversation qu'il aurait préféré avoir avec Ron, s'ils n'étaient pas fâchés, ou au moins un garçon en tout ca, Neville ou Dean. Hermione lui sourit, également gênée et ajouta qu'elle aussi n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, mais qu'il devait sérieusement songer à la question rapidement. Elle libéra Hedwige qui partit vers les hautes poutres de la volière. Harry observa le vol du rapace, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Bien sur, il y avait pas mal de filles mignonnes dans Poudlard, outre Cho. Il commença à balayer un certain nombre de visages dans sa tête, avant d'arriver à la seule conclusion possible.

\- Hermione, commença-t-il d'un ton extrêmement sûr de lui, est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Dire qu'elle eut l'air surprise était un doux euphémisme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Hermione Granger était sans voix.

\- Harry, je te demande pardon, mais. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, je suis touché, mais... Enfin, je ne pensais pas... Je veux dire, je te demandais cela comme ça. Je ne croyais pas que... Enfin je... Pardon, mais... Harry, s'arrêta-t-elle avant de reprendre son souffle, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ?

Harry fit le point dans sa tête, avant de s'expliquer. Il s'excusa, il aurait dit développé son propos. En vérité, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à ce bal, et encore moins d'ouvrir la danse. Mais il semblait évident que son « _merveilleux_ » statut de champion ne lui permettait plus de faire ce qu'il voulait. De plus, la seule personne pour qui il avait un faible actuellement sortait déjà avec une des personnes qu'il respectait le plus cette année. Sans compter qu'il ne se sentait pas faire ce genre de chose à qui que ce soit. Aussi avait-il réfléchi, à l'instant. Il était clair qu'il ne se voyait pas aller au bal avec quiconque ayant participé aux insultes, menaces et brimades. Parmi celles qui n'avaient pas adhérés à la campagne de calomnies commencée par Verpey et poursuivie avec assiduité par Skeeter, et qu'il connaissait un minimum, il y avait, au final, Ginny, Lavande et elle. Hors, la rouquine n'accepterait jamais de l'accompagner et risquer de s'afficher avec lui, cela créerait trop de tensions dans sa famille, Ron ne leur pardonnerait jamais, à aucun des deux. Et il ne se voyait pas passer une soirée entière avec Lavande. Il avait été très touché de son soutien auquel il ne s'attendait clairement pas de sa part, mais ils n'avaient rien en commun en dehors des cours. Du coup, la seule fille de Poudlard avec qui il se voyait endurer cette épreuve, c'était elle, Hermione, sa seule et meilleure amie.

\- Du moins, si tu es d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant une expression étrange, indéfinissable, s'inscrire sur le visage d'Hermione.

Elle se figea une poignée de secondes, juste assez pour qu'Harry ait le temps de se poser des questions sur son hésitation, auxquelles il ne trouva aucune réponse, avant d'accepter la proposition d'Harry. Sentant une tension, il ajouta rapidement que si elle comptait y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne voulait surtout pas s'interposer. Sa réponse sembla flotter un moment avant qu'Hermione ne lui dise qu'elle n'avait rien prévu, sans compter que vu les articles de Skeeter et l'aide qu'elle lui apportait, sa popularité n'était pas meilleure que celle d'Harry. Ce pourquoi il s'excusa vainement. Rassuré d'avoir éludé ce point là si rapidement, Harry l'invita à redescendre de la volière pour aller se coucher, tout en s'interrogeant sur le moment de flottement qui venait d'avoir lieu.

* * *

 _Notes  
Comme d'habitude, un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus long, et, je n'y ai pas fait vraiment attention, mais les chapitre se sont rallongés un peu au fur et à mesure. Bonne nouvelle pour vous, les tome devraient donc être assez longs !  
J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation hier sur comment traiter la fin du tome 6 et donc, le tome 7. Mais c'est réglé. Je vais terminer les derniers chapitres du Feu des Coupes, puis attaquer la rédaction Tome 5.  
Pour ce qui est du Feu, je compte tenir un rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux jours. Bonne lecture !  
_

 _Réponses aux reviews  
Merci à vous tous qui avaient pris le temps d'écrire. Je vais prendre le temps de répondre à quelques questions /  
Caliste : Oui, il y aura un couple, mais pas dans ce tome.  
Guest : Question intéressante, réponse au chapitre prochain !  
_

* * *

 _Edit : Reformulation d'un passage hasardeux et ajout d'un mot manquant  
_


	11. La cravate noire

**La cravate noire**

 _Vendredi 9 Décembre 1994. 19h32_

« Il a fait quoi ? »  
Le cri d'Harry lui attira un chuintement agressif et plein de reproches de la part de Mme Pince. Il afficha une mine contrite qui fit illusion et lui évita de subir les foudres de la colérique bibliothécaire. En face de lui, rouge comme une pivoine, Hermione avait plongé derrière une rangée de livres de potions dans lesquelles elle espérait trouver une solution pour la deuxième tâche du Tournoi. Une fois le calme revenu, Harry reprit en murmurant.

\- Es-tu sérieuse ? Il t'a demandé de l'accompagner pour le bal ?  
\- Oui Harry, répondit-elle sur le même ton, les joues toujours un peu rouges.

Harry se redressa dans sa chaise, un peu hébété. Ils auraient du y songer, il lui avait demandé pourtant, mais il aurait du prévoir. Il commença à lui dire que si elle voulait y aller avec Krum, c'était bon pour Harry, il ne voulait surtout pas s'interposer. Si elle désirait vraiment. Il fut interrompu par sa main posée sur la sienne, et l'assurance qu'elle ne désirait pas changer leur plan, d'autant que Viktor Krum venait de Durmstrang, qu'il était un adversaire d'Harry dans le Tournoi et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle réussit même à ricaner sur le fait que son ignorance du Quidditch en faisait certainement la moins bien placée pour accompagner le héros bulgare au bal. Enfin, et surtout, l'intègre et honnête Hermione lui dit qu'ayant déjà accepté sa proposition, il était hors de question qu'elle change ses plans.  
Acquiesçant, Harry lui sourit, avant de reprendre sa lecture des « Potions de grand pouvoir ». Le Polynectar, qu'il connaissait bien, ne devait pas pouvoir lui être d'un grand secours sous l'eau. A moins de mettre une écaille de poisson dedans, mais l'expérience d'Hermione avec le poil de chat ne l'incita pas à tenter cette expérience, même si c'était une idée assez originale. Le Véritasérum non plus, d'après sa description, même si cela lui semblait être un outil formidable. Peut-être qu'une dose de Felix Felicis lui permettrait de trouver la solution, songea-t-il, même si la potion semblait horriblement longue à préparer, six mois, le tournoi serait déjà terminé. Parcourant le reste du livre, il finit par soupirer. Rien dans ce fichu bouquin ne lui permettrait de plonger dans le lac, et il rabattit le livre avec agacement.

Sa réaction attira l'attention d'Hermione, à qui il demanda d'un hochement de tête si elle avait trouvé quelque chose de son côté. Elle lui répondit en balayant la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant. Il lui proposa de sortir de la bibliothèque pour aller au diner dans la grande salle.

Inévitablement, Malefoy le provoqua de sa table, cette fois-ci un journal à la main. Sans doute un article de Skeeter encore. Harry préféra se concentrer sur son repas, faisant mine de ne pas voir ou ressentir les nombreux yeux braqués sur lui. Le fait que Ron lui lance régulièrement des regards en coin ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche. Depuis leur violente dispute et l'embuscade qu'il estimait avoir subi avant d'aller à la volière, Harry n'avait plus adressé ni reçu le moindre mot de la part de Ron, ils s'évitaient mutuellement le plus possible. Avec une tristesse qu'il se garda d'afficher dans la grande salle, il songea que c'était une chose assez abominable, la vitesse à laquelle une si grande amitié avait pu exploser. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide coupe d'où son nom était sorti. Rabâchant ses sombres pensées, il se concentra sur le reste de son repas, et sitôt fini, Hermione l'invita d'un coup de tête à le suivre en dehors de la grande salle.

\- Harry, attends-moi.  
Le cri les arrêta tous deux, et ils virent Daphné Greengrass s'approcher en courant derrière eux. Voir ainsi la fameuse « princesse de glace » de Serpentard leur courir après les surprit.

\- Bonsoir Harry. Granger.

Il était évident aux oreilles d'Harry que la façon dont elle avait prononcé le nom de son amie était tout sauf amical. Répondant également au salut de la serpentarde, il la vit lui demander un instant pour discuter. En privé jugea-t-elle utile de préciser en glissant un regard plein de mépris vers sa meilleure amie. Adressant un sourire d'excuse à Hermione, il suivit Greengrass dans une salle isolée et vide.

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ? lui demanda Daphné une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte.

\- Bien, merci Greengrass. Et toi ?

Harry essayait de se montrer poli et prudent, alors que, d'un sourire elle l'invitait à l'appeler par son prénom. Après quelques banalités sur sa santé et les nouvelles de l'école, il la vit entrer dans le vif du sujet lorsque Daphné commença à aborder le bal du Tournoi. A partir de là, il sut où la conversation les emmènerait.

\- Et donc, Harry, tu sais déjà avec qui tu comptais aller au bal ?

Objectivement, Harry dut reconnaître intérieurement que la jeune fille était très belle, et savait en plus faire preuve de charme. S'il n'avait pas déjà décidé d'y aller avec Hermione, il était bien possible qu'il ait accepté de venir avec elle. Ce qu'il décida de lui dire par honnêteté. Et sa réponse fut loin de plaire à Daphné.

\- Granger, vraiment ? Es-tu sur, tu pourrais aller au bal avec quelqu'un de plus…

\- De plus quoi, aboya Harry, un air sévère sur le visage. Jolie ? Sympathique ? Riche ? Au sang plus pur ? C'est cela l'opinion que tu as de ma meilleure amie ?

La grimace tordue de gêne de Daphné lui indiqua que sa litanie avait fait mouche, visiblement, mais il lui était impossible de dire laquelle de ses piques avait atteint son but. Toutefois, ce devait être une caractéristique de la maison vert et argent de ne pas reconnaître sa défaite, pensa Harry lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Greengrass.

\- J'allais dire sympathique, Harry. Et jolie également, il semble impossible de nier le contraire, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

La moue avait disparue pendant qu'elle bougeait légèrement la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds descendre en cascade sur sa poitrine, attirant ainsi le regard d'Harry. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux légèrement honteux de s'être fait ainsi prendre, il vit que la grimace avait complètement disparue et qu'un fin demi-sourire de connivence s'étira sur les lèvres de Daphné. Vraiment, avoir le dernier mot devait vraiment faire partie du patrimoine génétique serpentard, et elle semblait déterminée à utiliser toutes ses armes pour arriver à ses fins. Alors qu'il répondait à la jeune fille, Harry se concentra pour ne pas écouter la petite voix horriblement semblable à celle de Drago qui chuchotait dans son esprit que d'après le Choixpeau, il aurait pu, et du, être chez les Serpentards.

\- On est bien sure de soi, Daphné. Et mes autres remarques ?

De manière presque inconsciente, Harry avait relevé un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées en disant cela. En retour, le demi-sourire sur le visage de son interlocutrice s'élargit victorieusement.

\- Allons, Potter, pour qui me prends-tu ? Parler de la richesse de Granger à la seule personne peut-être capable de rivaliser financièrement avec Drago, sérieusement ? Et crois-tu donc que nous adhérons tous aux thèses de Malefoy sur ce qui coule dans nos veines ?

Touché, songea Harry. Il lui fallut voir l'expression de joie dans les yeux en face de lui pour comprendre qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

La discussion continua ainsi quelques instants avant qu'ils ne rentrent chacun dans leur salle commune. De façon assez incroyable, Harry avait beaucoup apprécié leur discussion. Cela avait été comme une joute verbale qu'aimait lui infliger Drago Malefoy, mais sans haine ni ressentiment, juste un aimable duel verbal. Etonnamment rafraichissant, surtout que Daphné était vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup plus agréable à regarder que l'infect gominé aux cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'il raconta tout cela à Hermione sur le canapé de la salle de Gryffondor, tout en lui épargnant son appréciation du physique de Daphné Greengrass, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner en lui demandant, à son tour, s'il voulait revoir son arrangement pour le bal, en insistant sur l'air très heureux d'Harry depuis la demande de la serpentarde. Il se prit à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition taquine d'Hermione.

.

.

 _Samedi 24 Décembre 1994. 19h57_

Harry faisait les cents pas devant la grande salle, insensible à l'étonnement et la surprise qu'il suscitait chez ses condisciples. Il avait convenu avec elle de se retrouver directement devant la salle de bal. Ce serait plus pratique pour tous les deux, et éviterait également de faire jaser s'il avait du l'attendre au niveau des salles communes. S'arrêtant devant l'une des armures, il sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort afin de rendre le métal luisant et réfléchissant comme un miroir.

Jetant un coup d'œil de part et d'autre du couloir pour vérifier si sa cavalière arrivait, il vérifia son accoutrement dans le miroir de fortune qu'il venait de créer. Son costume gris sombre était impeccable bien que sa chemise aurait mérité d'être mieux soignée, quelques plis montraient le peu de soin apporté par Harry à ses vêtements. Une cravate noire brillante ceignait son cou et il avait accroché un emblème de gryffondor à la poche de sa veste en hommage à sa maison, même s'il ne s'y sentait plus autant chez lui qu'avant.

Harry en profita pour réajuster son col et son nœud de cravate, avant de retourner patienter devant la porte. C'était dans ses instants, songea-t-il, que les objets et la technologie moldue lui manquait. Une montre à quartz était tout de même plus facile à manipuler et transporter qu'une horloge, et même les montres à gousset sorcières, dont certaines donnaient les cycles solaires et lunaires, étaient moins pratiques car plus délicates et plus fragiles. En l'occurrence, une simple montre à quartz lui aurait suffit pour savoir si sa cavalière n'allait pas tarder.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, une longue robe bleue apparut au bout du couloir, attirant son regard. Stupéfait, Harry resta figé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée à son niveau. Elle approcha les mains du col de sa veste, remettant en place un faux-pli, tout en lui murmurant de sa voix la plus douce.

\- Tu es en beauté ce soir, Harry Potter.

Encore sous le choc, il mit quelques secondes avant de placarder son sourire « James Potter ».

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour être à la hauteur de ma cavalière.

Un demi-sourire répondit à son compliment, avant que d'un mouvement des yeux, elle ne lui propose de rentrer dans la salle du bal. Acceptant son invitation, il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle enserra, puis Harry rentra dans la grande salle, accompagné d'une jeune fille tout sourire, un sourire chaleureux et franc que personne à Poudlard n'avait encore vu sur le visage d'Hermione Granger.

L'arrivée d'Hermione et d'Harry avait généré un certain nombre de murmures et de chuchotement, comme celles de chacun des autres champions. En revanche, pour Harry lui-même, c'était l'entrée de Viktor Krum qui l'intéressait, puisqu'à ses bras se trouvait ni plus ni moins que Daphné Greengrass. Son traditionnel demi-sourire et un regard amusé répondirent à l'expression de surprise qui s'imprimait sur le visage d'Harry.  
Le repas avait été réellement agréable, il avait pu parler avec Cho et Cédric un moment, avant d'avoir une discussion extrêmement réjouissante avec Daphné, vraiment fidèle à elle-même. Il s'était rendu compte rapidement, bien sur, qu'Hermione s'était sentie exclue de leur échange. Malgré les efforts d'Harry pour l'insérer dans la discussion, il était clair que la blonde prêtait beaucoup moins d'attention à sa confrère de Gryffondor qu'au cavalier de celle-ci, pour le plus grand désarroi d'Hermione comme de Krum.

L'ouverture du bal, l'évènement tant redouté par Harry, ne fut finalement pas un problème. Hermione et lui avait dansé non seulement la première valse, mais plusieurs autres derrière, pour leur plus grande joie. Puis, Daphné avait proposé d'échanger de cavalier, et il s'était retrouvé avec la jolie blonde dans les bras, plus proche de lui qu'Hermione ne s'était positionnée. Et à voir la légère déception dans ses yeux lorsque la musique se tut, il était clair qu'elle aurait appréciée une ou deux autres danses. Et la franchise le força à s'avouer qu'il n'aurait pas dénié non plus continuer leur virevolte. Puis, par courtoisie, Harry avait invité Cho, puis Fleur pour quelques danses, avant de retourner sur la piste avec sa cavalière.

Lorsque le bal se termina, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un évènement tellement redouté avait fini par être un moment réellement agréable.

* * *

 _Notes  
Voici enfin le bal, avec les réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez sur la cavalière d'Harry au bal. J'ai volontairement fait intervenir Daphné juste avant le bal. Peut-être certains d'entre vous auront douté de la cavalière ? Je l'espère, et sinon, tanpis (Je me rabats sur le fait que je vous ai déjà donné la solution d'Harry pour la deuxième tâche, bien avant qu'il ne la découvre prochainement ^^_

Réponses aux reviews :  
Merci à vous tous qui lisez et me laissez un petit mot ! J'ai noté toutefois deux éléments auxquels j'aimerais apporter des précisions  
DracoRPG : C'est volontaire. Je cherche à écrire de façon réaliste, et en m'éloignant des clichés. Lavande est souvent assimilé à la bimbo blonde inutile, je préferais la mettre en avant de meilleure manière, et en mettant Parvati en plus mauvaise posture qu'elle ne l'est d'habitude. A noter que les personnages qui soutiennent Harry dans Gryffondor répondent à un raisonnement précis, qu'Harry a déjà donné et que je réutiliserai souvent à l'avenir.  
Quant à Fenice, j'avais lu il y a une éternité quelques une des ces fictions, très bon auteur ! J'irais revoir certains de ses écrits, et ceux d'Alixe aussi par la même occasion.  
Black jo : Et bien voilà, l'intervention de Krum !  
Gemini power : L'hésitation d'Hermione, comme le chap. 11 le montre, n'est pas du à la demande de Krum. Je vous laisse donc imaginer ce qui a pu faire hésiter Hermione... (Suspens insoutenable, n'est-ce pas ?). Je suis preneur en revanche de la page que tu souhaites rechercher.


	12. Vacances et salles obscures

**Vacances et salles obscures**

 _Dimanche 25 Décembre 1994. 11h17_

Le lendemain du bal, Hermione devait prendre le Poudlard Express le soir même pour rentrer chez ses parents pour Noël, mais avant cela, elle avait traîné Harry de force dans les extérieurs du château. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'avait contraint et forcé à ne pas passer du temps dans la bibliothèque. Hermione était en effet persuadée, lui avait-elle affirmé, qu'il s'enfermerait dans les étagères pendant toutes les vacances. Harry avait affiché un air outré, mais une petite voix dans sa tête, toujours raisonnable et imitant sa meilleure amie à la perfection, avait claironné aux autres éléments de son cerveau que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Marchants dans l'épaisse neige écossaise qui avait depuis longtemps recouvert tout le parc, les deux adolescents s'étaient rendus chez Hagrid, lequel avait insisté pour leur servir une tasse de thé et ses célèbres et immangeables gâteaux, qu'ils réussirent à décliner. La discussion avait portée, sans surprise, sur les dragons de la première tâche, Hagrid souhaitant tout connaître de l'échange verbal entre le magyar à pointes et Harry.

Ils prirent congés du garde-chasse, non sans avoir encore refusé les gâteaux, au prétexte que le repas de midi approchait et qu'ils étaient attendus. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il marchait aux côtés d'Hermione dans un silence reposant et appréciable, il s'arrêta pour observer le Lac Noir. La masse d'eau sombre contrastait sur le manteau blanc de neige qui s'étalait tout autour, la lumière semblait ne pas pouvoir pénétrer dedans. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience d'un problème supplémentaire.  
" Hermione, le Lac Noir est… noir. Comment vais-je faire pour voir à l'intérieur une fois que j'aurai plongé dedans ?"  
Elle se retourna avec un air soucieux, a priori, il n'avait pas réussi à masquer son inquiétude. Hermione regarda le lac également, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait appel à sa mémoire.  
" Harry, dit-elle doucement, l'eau du Lac n'est pas noire, elle est transparente. Si on a cette impression là, c'est parce que la roche tout autour du lac est du basalte, qui lui est noir. Par exemple, les océans, eux, reflètent le ciel, c'est pour cela que la mer Méditerranée est appelée..."

Harry se tourna vers elle, et l'appela doucement par son prénom. Hermione venait de s'arrêter en pleine phrase, et restait complètement figée. Légèrement inquiet, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement en l'appelant à nouveau. Elle finit par réagir en secouant la tête, et planta son regard déterminé sur lui.  
" Harry, commença-t-elle d'une voix légèrement vibrante. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?"  
La question le prit par surprise, et il s'empressa d'ajouter que c'était évidemment le cas, tout en lui demandant la raison d'une telle question.  
\- Parce que j'ai besoin que tu me confies Hedwige pour les vacances, et que tu me dises, à peu près, combien de gallions tu as dans ton coffre."

Hébété, Harry mit un moment pour lui répondre, que bien sur, elle pouvait emmener Hedwige avec elle, il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour envoyer du courrier à Sirius, cela serait une bonne chose si Hermione pouvait l'utiliser pour qu'elle se dégourdisse les ailes. Quant à son coffre, un peu penaud et gêné, Harry dut avouer qu'il ignorait combien il possédait dedans.  
\- Peu importe le montant exact Harry. Quel ordre de grandeur, des dizaines, des centaines ?  
Rougissant, il répondit « Plusieurs milliers » en détournant le regard.  
\- Oh. Oh. Et bien…  
Il y eut un moment de flottement, et quand Harry releva les yeux, la stupeur était toujours là sur le visage d'Hermione. C'était une information qu'il s'était bien gardé d'ébruiter, le poids de la célébrité du Garçon-qui-a-survécu était suffisant pour lui. Même si, d'après ce que lui avait dit Daphné, le poids de sa fortune était connu ou avait fuité dans certains cercles.  
-Bien, tant mieux. Du coup, poursuivit-elle, est-ce que tu crois que tu accepterais de te délester de cent ou deux cents gallions pour pouvoir gérer la deuxième tâche ?  
A peine Harry eut-il acquiescé qu'Hermione se mit à courir vers le château, lui criant qu'elle devait vérifier quelque chose avant de lui expliquer.  
Clignant des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Harry reprit le chemin vers Poudlard. Au loin, il aperçut Ginny revenir du stade de Quidditch, un balai sur l'épaule. Jetant un œil alentour, il décida d'attendre la jeune rouquine. Alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau, elle aussi regarda autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une autre présence humaine. N'en voyant aucune, elle le salua, d'un air un peu timide.  
\- Salut Ginny, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je… Ça va bien Harry, merci, et toi ?  
Le ton était hésitant, loin de la fière Ginevra Weasley assurée. D'une étrange façon, Harry eut l'impression de revoir la jeune fille lors de sa deuxième année et l'épisode du journal de Jedusor. Décidant de profiter de l'occasion, il lui demanda, en douceur, ce qu'elle pensait de toute la situation actuelle.  
\- Tu sais, Harry, que je ne crois pas que tu sois devenu un mage noir, commença-t-elle. Je sais que tu m'as sauvé il y a deux ans. Et cela parce que tu parles le Fourchelangue. Mais tu dois comprendre toi aussi. Percy et Ron, j'ai discuté avec eux. Et tu ne les as pas entendus ou pas écoutés, mais ils n'ont pas tort. Comment es-tu entré dans le tournoi, hein ? Hermione m'a dit que tu n'y étais pour rien, mais comment le prouver ? La Coupe de Feu est un artefact magique d'une grande puissance, Dumbledore lui-même a mis la ligne d'âge en place. Comment as-tu réussi à passer outre tout cela ?

Le ton de Ginny avait retrouvé ses accents passionnés. Mais cette nouvelle ne rassura pas Harry pour autant, car entre les lignes, la cadette Weasley doutait de lui, et commençait même à le croire volontaire pour le Tournoi.  
\- Mais enfin, Ginny, Harry s'emporta. Tu me connais, non ? Pourquoi aurais-je voulu m'inscrire dans ce maudit Tournoi ?  
Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée du château, que la jeune fille ouvrit, et ils continuèrent vers la grande salle.  
\- Pour la gloire ? L'argent peut-être ? Je ne sais pas Harry, peut-être as-tu raison. Mais il y a un point réellement inquiétant Harry. On a discuté avec Charlie et mes frères. Ses collègues et lui n'avaient jamais rien vu de tels. Personne n'a jamais réussi à parler avec un dragon. C'est impossible, ça, Harry. Les dragons ne sont pas connus pour êtres des créatures dotées d'une intelligence presque humaine. Et le fourchelangue ne permet normalement de ne parler qu'avec les serpents, et avec aucune autre créature. Alors comment le fourchelangue a-t-il pu fonctionner sur un dragon ? Aucune magie, noire ou blanche, connue, ne permet de faire ça.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle venait de pousser les lourdes portes de la grande salle. Abasourdi, il vit Ginny s'assoir près de Ron et poser son balai à côté d'elle, avant d'être prise à partie par son frère qui alternait entre chuchotements excités et regards inquiets vers Harry. Sans autre solution, il avança également vers la table de Gryffondor, cherchant des yeux Hermione. Il avait espéré la trouver quelque part sur la table, en lui ayant réservé une place, mais elle n'était pas là.

Aussitôt le repas terminé, Harry s'était précipité d'abord à la bibliothèque, avant de foncer vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, toujours sans nouvelles d'Hermione. Mais même ici, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Entendant le bruit de la foule traverser le portrait de la grosse dame, et peu désireux de revoir ses confrères rouge et or, Harry se jeta dans les escaliers pour aller récupérer sa fameuse carte. Refermant les rideaux, il donna le mot de passe et commença à scanner les différents feuillets à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, en commençant par le dortoir des filles.

Après de longues minutes de vaines recherches, une sourde inquiétude saisit Harry qui recommença à balayer des yeux la carte lorsqu'il vit enfin son nom, remontant le couloir en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Murmurant « Méfait accompli » et rangeant la carte dans une poche, Harry dévala les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle au moment où Hermione pénétrait en courant à travers le tableau.  
\- Suis-moi, vite. Lui cria-t-elle.  
L'attention des Gryffondor fut attirée sur eux alors qu'ils s'élançaient dans les couloirs main dans la main.  
\- Tu m'expliques ?  
\- Pas le temps Harry. Tu dois me faire confiance, je dois vérifier quelque chose, mais j'ai surement une solution.  
Elle l'entraînait vers la volière, et, tout en montant les marches quatre à quatre, lui tendit un papier et un stylo, ce qui surprit Harry qui lui en fit part.  
\- J'en ai toujours sur moi, c'est plus pratique que le parchemin et la plume.

Arrivé au milieu des plumes et des oiseaux, Hermione lui ordonna d'envoyer un courrier à Remus, lui intimant de la contacter via Hedwige. Alors qu'il rédigeait la lettre, Harry lui redemanda, vainement, ce qu'elle avait en tête.  
En redescendant de la volière, après que la chouette blanche ne se soit envolée vers le sud, tout juste consentit-elle à lui dire avec un grand sourire que si ça aboutissait, ça serait un joli cadeau de Noël.

Alors qu'elle quittait la salle commune, valise en main, après qu'Harry lui ait donné les sacs de nourritures et de friandises pour Hedwige, Hermione lui conseilla fermement de relâcher ses recherches de solutions, et de se concentrer sur les sortilèges informulés pendant les vacances. Perplexe, Harry la vit s'élancer dans les couloirs un sourire satisfait au visage.

* * *

 _Notes : un nouveau chapitre, qui va permettre de mettre en place la deuxième tâche. Maintenant, vous devriez savoir comment va faire Harry.  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à vous tous qui me laissez un petit mot !_


	13. La brume sombre des rêves

**La brume sombre des rêves**

 _Mercredi 3 Janvier 1995. 07h02_

Harry émergea difficilement d'un sommeil agité. Dans les pénombres de son réveil, il revit quelques morceaux du cauchemar qui l'avait troublé plus tôt. Le même qu'en Août dernier, avec Queudver, le jeune homme inconnu et le serpent. Comme cet été, Queudver et l'inconnu lui parlait, à lui, et il avait dû leur répondre. Mais cette fois, il était certain que le discours des personnages du rêve avait changé, quoique maintenant que sa conscience revenait à pleine vitesse, les images s'effaçaient et les souvenirs de son rêve s'envolaient, ne laissant en lui qu'une sensation diffuse de trouble et de peur. Cela devait être l'inquiétude du tournoi qui lui faisait repenser au sombre rat qui avait trahi ses parents.

Enfin complètement éveillé, Harry se dépêcha de s'apprêter et de descendre déjeuner pour retourner dans la vieille salle de métamorphose, où il reprit le difficile entraînement qu'il avait commencé en autodidacte. Suivant le conseil d'Hermione, Harry avait passé de longues heures dans les livres de sortilège des années à venir, ainsi que quelques livres sur la théorie de la Magie. Puis, une fois les consignes assimilées, il avait passé toutes ses journées au septième étage à s'entraîner au Lumos informulé dans un premier temps.  
Il avait choisi ce sort en premier suite à la discussion avec Hermione le jour de son départ. Et au bout de quelques jours, il avait réussit à obtenir une lueur blanche au bout de sa baguette, pour son plus grand plaisir. Bien loin du puissant faisceau qu'Harry arrivait à obtenir en prononçant la formule, mais compte tenu que les sortilèges informulés n'étaient étudiés qu'en sixième année, il trouvait que c'était un formidable résultat.

Une fois le premier résultat obtenu, Harry avait ajouté le sort de répulsion à son entraînement, et vers la fin des vacances, il avait progressé dans son programme, parvenant à éclairer à peu près une table avec le Lumos et projetant un faible éclair lumineux avec Lashlabask.

Après une nouvelle matinée d'effort sur les informulés, il descendit dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi, s'asseyant, comme d'habitude pour les vacances, en face de Neville. Et comme d'habitude également, son camarade était perdu dans la lecture de son livre de botanique. Un cadeau du professeur Maugrey, lui avait expliqué Neville le premier jour des vacances. Harry était assez rassuré de voir l'irascible ex-auror prendre le jeune Londubat sous son aile, surtout après le choc du premier cours à la rentrée. Voir pratiquer les impardonnables sous leurs yeux les avaient tous secoués, Harry et Neville plus que les autres.  
Il terminait une part de tarte à la citrouille lorsqu'une tornade brune se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. La voix d'Hermione lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël et une bonne année tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle pour lui rendre la pareille. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, son amie fit le tour de la table pour saluer Neville, puis s'assit en face d'Harry, qui ne put se retenir de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis le départ d'Hermione.

\- Bon alors, quelle est ton idée ?

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, elle lui annonça qu'elle lui montrerait dans la salle du septième, le temps de ranger sa valise dans le dortoir, tout en s'en allant. Suivant son conseil, Harry finit d'engloutir sa part de tarte avant de partir en direction des escaliers. Il arriva dans la vieille salle de métamorphose peu de temps après Hermione, qui avait déposé quelques livres, une petite boîte en plastique blanc et un étrange sac noir sur une des tables. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'enquit de ses sortilèges informulés.

\- Alors Harry, as-tu pu apprendre les informulés ?

\- Hermione, gronda-t-il.

\- Les informulés, Harry.

Devant son insistance et sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause contre elle, il sortit sa baguette et lança le Lumos juste avant de repousser une chaise à côté de lui, le tout sans prononcer un mot.

\- Félicitations Harry, c'est parfait. Bien, j'imagine que tu veux savoir quelle est mon idée ?

Retenant un grognement, il finit par acquiescer, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Elle lui tendit alors un des livres sur la couverture duquel figurait un homme dans un habit noir, immergé dans l'eau, et portant un gros cylindre jaune sur son dos. Le dessus du cylindre comportait un tuyau, sans doute en plastique, qui aboutissait vers un appareil dans la bouche de l'homme. Ses pieds étaient étranges, semblables à des nageoires, et il portait également d'étranges lunettes.

Devant son air interloqué, elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire, revenant ainsi sur ses histoires de vacances et sa vision du film le Grand Bleu. Elle lui raconta comment les Moldus avaient développé des techniques pour descendre en profondeur, l'une d'entre elle étant la plongée en bouteille, l'étrange cylindre jaune qu'il voyait dans le dos du plongeur. Elle avait vérifié avec Dumbledore, l'usage de techniques moldues n'était normalement pas interdit par le règlement du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Puis, elle avait du demandé à ses parents une immense faveur, acheter le matériel pour Harry en lui avançant l'argent. Cela avait été un peu compliqué, ses parents étaient, assez naturellement, méfiants à l'idée d'avancer plus de mille livres à un adolescent de quatorze ans. La discussion avait été plus fluide une fois qu'Hermione leur avait annoncé l'argent dont disposait Harry dans son coffre.

Elle avait alors contacté Remus pour convenir d'un rendez-vous, trois jours après Noël. Ses parents, Remus et elle avaient été acheter le matériel, puis face à la difficulté, le petit groupe avait fait une escale au Chemin de Traverse. Ce qui l'amenait à expliquer le reste des objets devant lui. Les livres qu'il avait entre les mains étaient des guides de plongée, de niveau néophyte à intermédiaire. Elle ordonna à Harry de se consacrer à leur lecture pour la semaine à venir. Elle-même les avait déjà lu, et pourraient lui apporter des précisions s'il avait des questions.

Le sac en cuir noir qu'elle lui tendit ensuite était, expliqua-t-elle, le cadeau de Noël de Remus et Sirius. Il s'agissait d'un sac-sans-fond, qui lui permettrait de transporter du matériel en quantité et sans effort. C'était là la raison de leur passage au Chemin de Traverse, sans ce sac, expliqua-t-elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu tout transporter dans le Poudlard express.

A l'intérieur, lui dit-elle, se trouva deux ensembles de deux bouteilles de dix litres, ainsi que tout le matériel de plongée nécessaire, combinaisons, masques, palmes et ceintures plombées. Chaque ensemble. Avec l'aide d'Harry, Hermione sortit les doubles bouteilles, et montra le marquage rouge sur l'un des kits, tandis qu'il s'étonnait intérieurement de la quantité d'objets, volumineux qui plus est, que pouvait contenir ce sac-sans-fond.

\- Chaque ensemble, reprit-elle une fois que le matériel fut sorti, te permettra de nager pendant plus d'une heure, une heure et demie, suivant la profondeur à laquelle tu iras. Le kit sans marquage nous servira à faire des essais, pour que tu apprennes à maîtriser la plongée. On gardera le kit rouge pour la deuxième tâche. Pour le matériel que tu devras porter sur toi, j'ai pris plusieurs tailles, afin d'être sure.

Harry tiqua sur le temps de plongée, la marge de manœuvre serait vraiment restreinte, mais Hermione lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas plus sur le marché, et qu'un matériel plus pointu aurait été terriblement plus cher. Elle en profita pour lui indiquer le coût de l'ensemble, d'un air gêné, annonçant un montant de près de trois cents gallions. A la surprise d'Hermione, Harry ne réagit pas, se contentant de l'assurer qu'il rembourserait ses parents au plus vite, puis commença à saisir un des livres.

\- Un instant Harry. Ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant le boitier en plastique blanc, est mon cadeau de Noël, pour toi. Au fait, merci pour les chocolats, ils sont délicieux.

Surpris, Harry la remercia, en lui disant que tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui pendant les vacances était déjà le plus beau des cadeaux. Il ouvrit le boitier blanc pour y voir une montre quartz noire, avec de multiples boutons sur le côté. Stupéfait, il se jeta sur Hermione pour déposer une bise sur chaque joue en déclamant une litanie de mercis, provoquant un rougissement chez sa camarade.

Étonné devant le nombre de boutons, il interrogea Hermione qui entreprit de lui expliquer chacune des options disponibles, parmi lesquels une petite lampe pour éclairer l'écran, ce qui lui serait très utile une fois au plus profond du lac, ainsi qu'un chronomètre qui permettrait de savoir combien de temps il lui resterait d'air dans la bouteille. Il y avait également une fonction barimètrique qui lui indiquerait la profondeur à laquelle il irait. Enfin, elle lui indiqua que la montre était étanche et supporterait sa descente dans le lac sans soucis. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander si la montre fonctionnerait dans Poudlard, ce à quoi elle répondit en relevant sa manche et retournant son bras, lui dévoilant une montre électrique du même genre, mais dans un autre coloris.  
Stupéfait, Harry la serra de nouveau contre lui pour la remercier encore, avant de lui proposer de retourner au travail et à la lecture de la documentation. Hochant la tête, Hermione se sépara et saisit un des livres qu'elle lui tendit, avant d'en prendre elle-même un autre.

.

.

 _Dimanche 19 Février 1995._

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à toute vitesse, entre leurs cours en semaine, parsemées de longues soirées à la bibliothèque afin de faire tous les devoirs quasiment le jour même, et les entraînements aux informulés ou à la plongée les weekends, complètement libres grâce au travail acharné de la semaine. Ils croisèrent régulièrement Neville qui explorait les abords du lac, le livre offert par Maugrey à la main. Ils avaient trouvés une petite crique le long du lac, assez bien isolé des regards, dans laquelle ils firent les essais nécessaires. Harry avait été surpris de la sensation de plongée, n'ayant jamais été à la mer. C'était réellement une activité qu'il se verrait bien refaire plus tard, peut être même à Poudlard. L'isolation fournie par la combinaison l'avait incroyablement surpris, il s'était attendu à devoir se lancer un charme pour ne pas être frigorifié, le Lac Noir au mois de janvier étant glacial, mais finalement, la combinaison moldue était suffisante en elle-même.

Hermione avait même récupéré la combinaison la plus petite parmi celles qu'elle lui avait achetées pour l'accompagner en apnée, une activité qu'elle pratiquait en vacances en France, lui apprit-elle. Après la première séance, elle avait même décidé d'envoyer Hedwige à ses parents pour se faire envoyer ses palmes et son tuba, afin d'aider au mieux. Cela s'était avéré utile pour tester l'efficacité de son sortilège informulé de répulsion sous l'eau, et quelques semaines de travail avaient permises à Harry de maîtriser le sort et de repousser Hermione de plusieurs mètres.

Lorsque le mois de février touchait à sa fin, les bouteilles d'entraînement étaient épuisées, mais Harry se sentait prêt au possible pour la deuxième tâche.

* * *

 _Notes :_ _ _Et voilà, la réponse à l'interrogation du chapitre précédent. O_ n a un gagnant ! Félicitations à Gemini Power qui réalise presque un sans-faute (pas de lampe-torche, Hermione a du penser que le lumos informulé ferait l'affaire)._

Petite information : J'ai eu une semaine un peu dense, j'ai un weekend chargé, alors je vous posterai samedi comme convenu le chapitre 14, mais le chapitre 15 attendra certainement mardi ou mercredi. J'avais pris beaucoup d'avance, mais j'ai accéléré la publication et je préfère conserver quelques chapitres d'avance sur vous pour pouvoir corriger certaines choses au fur et à mesure.

Réponses aux reviews (complète et détaillée aujourd'hui, car je n'aurai pas le temps ni les moyens de faire cela samedi)

Elodidine : Merci de ton message. Et non, la solution est différente du canon. Je profite de ta remarque pour attirer l'attention sur une chose : J'essaie d'être le plus précis et renseigné possible. Les valeurs, les chiffres, les éléments géographiques seront le plus précis possible. Ici, Hermione lui demande 100 à 200 gallions, avec le taux de conversion connu et confirmé par JKR de 5 livres/gallions. Aux prix actuels, cette somme permet effectivement de s'acheter tout le matérel qu'elle lui amène (sans doute plus même, puisque l'histoire se passe en 1994/1995 et que l'inflation est passée par là.  
Quant au coffre d'Harry, je suis parti d'une estimation, assez pertinente, d'environ 20 000 gallions dans le coffre d'Harry. (avant héritage Sirius, bien sur) (Somme qui permet effectivement de considérer les 1000 gallions du Tournoi comme "inutile" par Harry lorsqu'il les donne aux jumeaux Weasley)

Guest : Merci beaucoup. Et oui, les sorciers ne font pas preuve de logique. Non pas qu'ils soient idiots, mais ils se reposent beaucoup (trop) sur la magie et laissent de côté des choses. Ce sera l'un des fils rouges de l'histoire, justement. Car Harry, comme d'autres avant lui, fera preuve de logique face aux sorciers.

Gemini power : Félicitations ! Oui, Hermione a vu Le grand bleu. C'était annoncé dès le chapitre 1, dans le bien-nommé "Les yeux de la voyante". De là à dire que ce chapitre était court, mais essentiel, et que le titre comme tous les autres titres, était important et bien choisi, il n'y a qu'un pas ! Que je franchirai à la fin du Feu des Coupes

Black Jo : Pas de souci pour la review, et voici la réponse à ta question ! Bonne lecture

 _Caliste : Héhé, c'est tout l'intérêt de ne pas parler. Et puis, Hermione est prudente, elle doit d'abord vérifier si son idée tient la route._

 _Delphine03 : Merci pour ton petit mot, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu ?_

 _Missi Riddle : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont. Quant à la mise à l'écart d'Harry, c'est un point important en effet. Et il n'a pas encore Ombrage sur le dos !_


	14. Le fond du Lac Noir

**Le fond du Lac Noir**

 _Vendredi 24 Février 1995. 08h53_

Harry sortit du vestiaire de fortune aussi paré qu'il pouvait l'être. Mr Croupton leur avait donné à chacun une tenue de bain aux couleurs de leurs écoles ou maisons, et avec leurs noms inscrit dessus, qu'Harry avait enflé par-dessus le tissu noir et épais de sa combinaison. Il songea avec effroi que les autres champions n'en auraient sans doute pas en dessous de leur maillot de bain contrairement à lui, et en songeant au froid mordant de cette matinée de février, il frissonna pour eux. Toutefois, il ne s'attarda pas trop sur ses adversaires du jour, une autre pensée accaparait son esprit avant le départ du Tournoi.

Hermione avait disparu ce matin, et n'apparaissait nulle part sur la carte du Maraudeur. Lorsqu'il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à McGonagall, il s'était vu répondre assez sèchement par la professeure de métamorphoses, lui expliquant que Miss Granger était en parfaite sécurité et qu'il avait sans nul doute des choses plus importantes à faire à quelques heures de la deuxième tâche. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, Harry songea que la seule solution possible à une telle insensibilité de la part de McGonagall était qu'elle savait qu'Hermione était réellement en sécurité, et donc que sa disparition était connue et pilotée par les enseignants de Poudlard. Donc que ce soit lié à la deuxième tâche.

Le fait qu'il ait trouvé la réponse au trésor enfoui sous l'eau avant le départ de la deuxième tâche avait été un certain soulagement, mais la perspective qu'Hermione ne reste engloutie à jamais au fond du Lac avait rapidement douché son enthousiasme.

Aussi Harry s'avançait maintenant vers le ponton inférieur d'une immense structure métallique, montée visiblement par magie au centre du lac. Les élèves continuaient d'arriver par bateaux, mais parmi ceux déjà présents, il s'en trouva assez pour moquer la tenue d'Harry, improbable aux yeux de sorciers tristement ignorants du monde moldu. La petite voix qu'Harry associait à Drago Malefoy, dans son esprit, lui rappela que lui aussi ne connaissait rien de la plongée moldu avant le début de l'année. La raison, avec le timbre d'Hermione, rappela à la voix-Drago que l'entourage familial d'Harry était à blâmer pour cette ignorance.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Viktor Krum s'approcher du ponton, cependant, il ressentit, sans savoir comment, que Fleur Delacour s'était approchée également, et le regardait avec un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Cédric, tout aussi étonné, rejoint Harry et l'interrogea sur son accoutrement, tandis que Ludo Verpey ouvrait la deuxième tâche par les présentations d'usage à l'attention du public.

Harry répondit à Cédric qu'il s'agissait d'une combinaison, le protégeant du froid, et réalisant que le Poufsouffle ne frissonnait pas, lui demanda en retour comment il avait fait. Un simple charme de réchauffement sur les vêtements, comme l'avaient sans doute fait Fleur et Viktor, évitait ainsi à Cédric de trop ressentir le froid mordant de ce jour.

Gardant cette réflexion pour lui, Harry songea que la combinaison faisait plus que lui éviter d'avoir trop froid, et que la technique d'Hermione était ici bien supérieure. Ce qui ramena ses pensées vers son amie, avant qu'elles ne soient à nouveau interrompues par le ton polaire avec lequel Verpey présentait le score d'Harry. Il s'interrogea quelques secondes sur la raison d'une telle animosité de la part du chaleureux ex-sportif, avant de se focaliser sur la tâche. Son sac noir était attaché à l'épaisse ceinture plombée, et sa baguette rangée dans un holster sanglée à la manche de sa combinaison, un achat de dernière minute après avoir essayé de nager dans le lac glacial avec la baguette dans la manche, laissant passer l'eau à l'intérieur. Il attendit le coup de sifflet de Verpey pour lancer son chronomètre puis se saisir du sac, et tandis que les autres champions usaient de magies diverses avant de plonger dans l'eau (Harry eut l'impression l'espace d'une seconde de voir Viktor Krum se changer en requin), il sortit le sac de sa ceinture, et commença à en extraire son matériel. Avec les nombreuses sorties qu'il avait fait avec Hermione, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'équiper, malgré les cris et huées d'un public qui ne voyait aucun sens à ce que faisait Harry, et les moqueries de Verpey qui attisaient une ambiance déjà électrique. Néanmoins, une poignée d'applaudissement se fit entendre, laissant supposer des supporters, ou des nés-moldus qui savaient ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Une fois prêt, son orgueil et sa fierté malmenés par plusieurs minutes d'humiliation publique, il salua la foule ironiquement et plongea en allumette dans le lac. Reprenant ses habitudes d'entraînement, Harry se mit à battre des palmes et descendre à toute vitesse vers le fond. Il rattrapa Cédric qui à travers une espèce de bulle d'air, l'observait stupéfait le dépasser.

Au bout d'un certain temps, quatre minutes trente d'après son chronomètre, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège Lumos de façon informulée, afin d'améliorer la vision des environs. Il lui sembla distinguer plus bas une forêt d'algues, ou du moins de plantes végétales. Il décida de rester en hauteur au dessus de cet obstacle, et vadrouilla encore un moment avant qu'un mouvement d'aileron sur sa droite n'attire son attention. Une sirène nageait au-dessus des algues, en direction d'un récif rocheux en forme de pointe. Repensant à l'énigme de l'œuf, Harry la suivit par instinct, et finit par aboutir après de longues minutes de nage, à une forme de village sous-marin. Les habitations semblaient faîtes d'un mélange d'algues et de rocher, et des sirènes entraient et sortaient de différents bâtiments, aux tailles variées. Celles qui le virent le pointèrent du doigt, et le regardaient évoluer sans chercher à interférer.

Continuant sa progression dans ce qui devait être le village sirène, il finit par aboutir à une espèce de place circulaire, avec en son centre quatre silhouettes flottants macabrement dans l'eau.

En s'approchant, il reconnut, sans surprise, Hermione à l'une des extrémités, le visage serein et impassible, les yeux clos. Elle semblait respirer, sans qu'Harry n'arrive à comprendre par quelle magie. A côté d'elle se trouvait Daphné Greengrass, puis Cho Chang et enfin une jeune fille blonde, portant la tunique légère et bleutée de Beauxbatons. Après réflexion, avec la présence des cavalières de chacun des champions, et d'une jeune élève française, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry ne saisisse qui devait ramener qui. Se rapprochant d'Hermione, il défit rapidement le nœud qui la retenait prisonnière, puis la saisit délicatement par le bras et commença à donner quelques coups de palmes pour remonter au plus vite à la surface.

« Et donc, on laisse les trois autres ici sans savoir si elles vont survivre ? » De manière étrange, cette petite voix dans sa tête n'était ni celle d'Hermione, ni celle de Drago, mais la sienne. Se retournant, il finit par s'admettre qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'un accident n'arrive dans ce dangereux tournoi, à lui comme à quiconque. Par ailleurs, il n'avait aucun souhait de finir en première place. Une imitation désagréable de la voix grinçante de Drago fit valoir dans son cerveau que cette dernière pensée n'était qu'à moitié vraie. Il fut forcé de reconnaître que, même si partir maintenant lui permettrait de finir en tête, et de rabattre ainsi le caquet de ses détracteurs, il devait rester ici, juste le temps de s'assurer que les autres champions arrivaient.

Secouant la tête pour clarifier ses pensées, il vérifia l'heure et le chronomètre, allumant la montre avec le bouton qu'Hermione lui avait montré. Après une rapide estimation, Harry jugea qu'il ne devait pas lui falloir plus de dix minutes pour atteindre la surface. Il pouvait donc sans mal attendre encore un peu.

Ce fut Cédric qui finit par se montrer le premier, à un peu plus de vingt minutes de la fin. Aussitôt, Harry se porta à son côté, l'aidant à défaire le nœud tandis que le Poufsouffle prenait la main de Cho. Dès qu'elle fut libérée, Cédric reprit sa nage, non sans avoir mimé à Harry que le temps s'écoulait d'un geste du doigt sur le poignet. Il lui répondit d'un pouce levé, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien, auquel un hochement de tête fit écho.

Le chronomètre fut rallumé, moins d'un quart d'heure avant la fin de la deuxième tâche, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Viktor ou de Fleur. S'ils n'arrivaient pas rapidement, il devrait agir, tout en regardant de part et d'autres, à la recherche du moindre signe trahissant l'arrivée d'un de ses adversaires.

Autour de lui, une sirène armée d'un trident rustique, sans doute fait de pierre et de roche, tournait en cercle, semblant le surveiller. L'arme surprit Harry, il n'en avait pas vu dans les mains des autres sirènes du village. Certainement une sentinelle dédiée au Tournoi. Au bout d'un long moment, il vit approcher un requin à grande vitesse vers les otages. Affermissant sa main sur la baguette, il visa l'animal, avant de voir derrière lui des pieds humains battre. Haussant les sourcils de surprise, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rêvé lors du départ de la tâche, Krum s'était partiellement métamorphosé en requin. Tout son visage jusqu'aux épaules imitait à la perfection le corps du prédateur des mers. La tête du squale se tourna vers lui, puis vers les otages, avant d'avancer vers Daphné.

Non sans mal, le Bulgare finit par la détacher et reprit sa route vers la surface, la jeune fille fermement agrippée par le col, laissant Harry seul continuer sa garde vigilante du dernier otage. Harry retourna aux côtés d'Hermione, toujours amorphe, et vérifia le chronomètre. Dix minutes et cinquante secondes, il n'allait pas tarder d'entrer dans le temps nécessaire pour remonter.

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, et toujours sans nouvelles de Fleur Delacour, il redescendit vers la petite fille blonde en deux coups de palme. A peine eut-il posé les mains sur le nœud que la sirène qui tournait autour de lui s'était rapproché, pointant son trident d'un air menaçant tout en chuintant des paroles incompréhensibles pour Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour savoir qu'il lui fallait amorcer la montée maintenant, sous peine de prendre des risques pour les otages. Il jeta un œil tout autour de lui, puis feignit une expression de surprise en pointant quelque chose dans le dos de la sirène. Tombant dans le piège, elle détourna la tête, permettant à Harry de se saisir du trident d'une main, et de repousser la créature de plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'elle revint à la charge, Harry la tint en respect avec les deux armes, lui mimant de sa main droite de s'en aller. Il fallut plusieurs secondes et un nouveau sortilège de la part d'Harry pour que la sentinelle ne recule à une distance qu'il jugeait suffisamment prudente. Sitôt fait, il lança le trident de l'autre côté de la place, et se dépêcha de libérer le dernier otage. Malgré l'aisance naturelle des sirènes dans l'eau, Harry réussit à détacher la petite fille et récupérer Hermione avant que la sentinelle n'ait remis la main sur son arme, et ne préférant pas tenter plus sa chance, il se mit à battre de ses palmes le plus vite qu'il put.

Assez rapidement, il réalisa que la sirène ne le suivait pas, mais inquiet du temps qu'il avait pu perdre, il continua sa remontée le plus vite possible, tenant toujours les deux jeunes filles, une dans chaque main tout en battant des pieds à pleine vitesse. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, il perçut l'horizon trouble et lumineux et dans un dernier effort, accéléra pour atteindre cette ligne d'arrivée fictive.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Le chapitre 14, la deuxième tâche du Tournoi. Je vous posterai ce chapitre à distance, donc pas de réponses aux reviews si vous avez des questions. Je vous répondrai que la semaine prochaine._


	15. La bulle d'air

**La bulle d'air**

 _Vendredi 24 Février 1995. 10h02_

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent atteint l'air pur, Harry entendit chacune des deux filles respirer à pleins poumons et reprendre conscience. Il enleva le détendeur et le masque, pour s'enquérir de leur état.

Si Hermione put rapidement lui confirmer que tout allait bien, et qu'étonnamment, elle ne ressentait ni douleur, ni le froid glacial du lac, la petite élève de Beauxbatons avec eux ne parlait pas un mot de français. Hermione lui fut d'une grande aide pour faire la traduction, et lorsque la jeune fille, prénommée Gabrielle, les informa qu'elle allait bien, Harry leur indiqua la tribune métallique derrière eux, qu'ils rejoignirent à la nage, Gabrielle avec l'aide d'Harry vu son jeune âge.

Hermione atteint l'échelle la première, et fut surprise de voir Fleur Delacour l'aider à remonter et la remercier en français à un débit de mitraillette. Puis, la championne de Beauxbatons se précipita pour assister Harry à faire monter Gabrielle sur la plateforme, avant que celui-ci ne remonte l'échelle, en grande difficulté à cause des palmes. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il s'écroula sur le dos, épuisé, mais une Fleur Delacour visiblement très émue et perturbée se jeta sur lui, continuant à parler dans son français extrêmement rapide. Harry ne parlait pas la langue de Molière, mais il saisit la litanie de « merci », même si les phrases qui entrecoupaient cette succession de remerciement furent complètement perdues pour sa compréhension. Fleur avait clairement été terriblement inquiète pour son otage, et ne remettait pas qu'Harry était anglais et ne la comprenait pas.

Une douleur vrillant sa tête et le souffle court, il fut soulagé de voir Mme Pomfresh éloigner, plutôt de force, la championne française pour venir placer quelques serviettes, réchauffées par magie, mais inutiles vu sa combinaison.

Malgré son mal de tête persistant, il se défit de son attirail qu'il rangea avec difficulté, une fatigue importante se faisant sentir, et interpellé par le directeur, rejoint le jury sur une plateforme à l'écart, tandis qu'Hermione et Gabrielle, elles aussi recouvertes des serviettes réchauffées par Pomfresh, prenait la direction d'un bateau avec l'infirmière, accompagnée de Fleur Delacour.

Une fois à l'écart avec le jury du Tournoi au grand complet, avec la présence en plus des directeurs de maison de Poudlard, Harry prit appui sur la rambarde, sentant ses jambes faiblir un peu. Kararoff tempêtait contre lui, l'accusant de tricherie. Mettant temporairement de côté la douleur dans son crâne, Harry se concentra sur la discussion en cours. Elle semblait opposer le directeur de Durmstrang qui demandait le renvoi de Potter du Tournoi à Madame Maxime et McGonagall qui avaient pris fait et cause pour lui. Ludo Verpey hurlait à tout va, demandant à savoir quelle machinerie diabolique le quatrième champion, mage noir en puissance, avait encore utilisé. S'il n'avait pas eu une migraine aussi douloureuse, Harry en aurait éclaté de rire.

Ce fut par Dumbledore que le silence revint, après une injonction lancée par Sonorus. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut que les élèves tout autour s'étaient tus également, et suivaient la conversation comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace de Fortarome en pleine canicule. La petite voix de la raison, toujours sous forme d'Hermione dans son esprit, songea qu'il avait été ridicule d'éloigner tout le monde d'une plate-forme, au milieu d'une structure dans laquelle absolument tout le monde pouvait tout voir et tout entendre. La voix de Drago Malefoy, toujours dans sa tête, railla que les sorciers, même le célèbre et puissant Dumbledore, manquaient sérieusement de logique.

Le directeur, justement, se tournait vers lui, et lui demanda calmement d'expliquer ce qu'il avait utilisé pour la deuxième tâche.

Toujours essoufflé, Harry commença à expliquer son matériel, les techniques moldues de plongée, et l'intérêt de chacun des objets qu'il portait dans le lac. La curiosité de Madame Maxime et du professeur Flitwick l'assaillirent de questions sur des détails, auxquelles il répondit tant bien que mal, les renvoyant à Hermione lorsque cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Dumbledore, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, invita Mr Croupton à arbitrer et statuer sur l'usage des méthodes moldues lors du tournoi, tandis que Karkaroff reprenait de plus belles ses invectives, vociférant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne ferait l'injure d'utiliser des méthodes moldues au Tournoi des trois Sorciers. A travers le prisme de sa migraine, Harry crut voir Rogue lui faire un clin d'œil lorsque cette phrase fut criée à destination du jury comme de la foule.

Bartemius Croupton compulsait l'épais volume de règles qu'il portait toujours lors des tâches, sous le regard fiévreux de Verpey et celui, assez inquiet, de McGonagall. Un chuintement strident attira l'attention de toute la structure sur une sirène se rapprochant de la plate-forme du jury. Harry aurait été incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de la sentinelle avec laquelle il s'était battu ou d'une autre sirène, mais Dumbledore s'approchait à pas rapide et commença à discuter avec la créature aquatique, Barty Croupton l'imitant rapidement. Pris de nausée et sentant sa migraine s'aggraver, Harry s'assit contre la rambarde, McGonagall lui demandant s'il allait bien. Cherchant son souffle, il trouva la force de mentir à sa directrice de maison, prétendant que tout allait bien.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Dumbledore et Croupton revinrent vers le jury. Toujours assis, Harry entendit comme à travers un mur le directeur de la coopération magique expliquer que les règles n'interdisaient nullement l'usage d'objets ou de méthodes moldues, sous les dénégations exacerbées de Karkaroff. Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, les sirènes leur avaient confié des informations de la plus haute importance concernant le déroulement de la deuxième tâche, et il appela le jury à se réunir pour délibérer. Harry fut invité par Albus à aller au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Il se redressa avec l'aide de McGonagall, puis, chancelant, fit deux pas vers les bateaux avant de s'effondrer dans le néant.

.

.

 _Vendredi 24 Février 1995. Heure inconnue_

Les premiers signaux qui lui arrivèrent furent des sons, incompréhensibles, mais audibles. Aussitôt après, la douleur perça dans les limbes de son cerveau. Au niveau du front, du nez, et une sensation étrange également au niveau des oreilles. Petit à petit, les sons commencèrent à s'assembler en formes cohérentes, et Harry identifia trois voix distinctes, sans pouvoir encore attribuer des noms à chacune d'elle, ni comprendre encore ce qui se disait. La douleur lui vrillait l'esprit par vagues, mais les pics semblaient s'atténuer, se réduire au fur et à mesure.

Sentant une amélioration, il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux-ci ne voulaient visiblement pas lui obéir. Il se concentra alors un moment sur l'œil droit, et finit par l'ouvrir. Pour le refermer aussitôt, complètement ébloui par l'intense lumière.

A priori, son geste avait été perçu, les sons venaient de monter en puissance, et même, semblait-il, de se rapprocher. Oui, songea-t-il, les personnes qui parlaient étaient venues à lui car il sentit une pression sur sa main et son bras gauche. Les sons arrivaient par séquence, comme un appel. Son cerveau reconnecta enfin l'information et lui fit comprendre qu'on l'appelait. Il essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, les deux cette fois-ci, et ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant de s'habituer à l'éclatante lueur blanche autour de lui. Dans le même temps, son cerveau comparait les voix avec ses souvenirs, et il finit par identifier Hermione, Dumbledore et Pomfresh l'appeler, lui demander comment il allait.

Émergeant enfin, Harry essaya de leur répondre, n'entendant qu'un grognement instable sortir de sa bouche. Ses yeux venaient de réussir à s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante, et il vit Pomfresh se précipiter vers lui, lançant plusieurs sortilèges de sa baguette tandis qu'elle plaçait une main sur son front.

\- Il va bien, Albus. Pas de fièvre, et pas de dégâts apparents. Respiration normale, pouls normal. On dirait qu'il est sorti d'affaire.

La phrase de l'infirmière le surprit. Faisant appel à ses souvenirs, il se revit entraîner sur la plate-forme avec le jury, avoir répondu aux questions. Puis il avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie, et. Plus rien. Il avait du s'évanouir à ce moment là.

\- Harry. Harry, tu m'entends ?

La voix d'Hermione lui parvint, il réussit avec effort à se tourner vers elle. Il essaya de lui répondre, mais seul un grognement sourd réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

\- Harry, continua-t-elle, tu es tombé inconscient, Madame Pomfresh t'a soigné. Tu as subi un accident de décompression, tu te rappelles ce que c'est ?

Il fronça les sourcils, focalisant ses pensées, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Madame Pomfresh lui tendit une potion qu'il but sans même réfléchir, avant de retourner dans son bureau, intimant le directeur et Hermione d'être prudent avec son patient.  
Oui, cela lui revenait, une information vue dans un des livres confiés par Hermione, assortie d'une précision qu'ils avaient balayés à l'époque.

« Hermione, c'est impossible. » Sa voix était encore rauque et mal assurée. « Il aurait fallu plonger à plus de quoi, vingt mètres, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda d'un air navré, avant de secouer la tête. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas regardé la profondeur sur sa montre, ce à quoi Harry rétorqua un peu amèrement qu'il avait eu d'autres choses à penser. Toujours était-il, rumina Harry, qu'il était impossible que le lac soit suffisamment profond pour avoir subi un accident de décompression. Mais ce fut Dumbledore qui apporta l'élément qui leur manquait à tous deux.

\- En fait, Harry, le village des sirènes se trouve à plus de cinquante mètres sous la surface. Ce n'est pas une information très connue, mais le Lac Noir est l'un des plus profonds d'Ecosse. Murcus a installé son clan ici pour cette raison là, et non pas à cause de la proximité de Poudlard.

L'air surpris d'Hermione fit écho au sien, et ce fut elle qui demanda qui était Murcus. Ils apprirent ainsi que Murcus était la chef des sirènes, et avait participé, avec Albus, à la mise en place de la deuxième tâche. C'était elle qui avait imposé l'un de ses gardes à la protection des otages, et était venue ensuite prévenir le directeur de certaines anomalies lors du déroulement.

\- D'ailleurs, Harry, le jury et moi-même avons besoin d'éclaircissements. D'après Murcus, tu serais arrivé en premier au centre du village. Mais tu aurais décidé de rester et de ne partir qu'à la fin. Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, sidérée, avant de hausser un sourcil en guise de question silencieuse.  
Avec un sourire contrit, Harry se lança dans l'explication de la deuxième tâche, comment il avait dépassé en quelques minutes les autres concurrents et étaient rapidement arrivé au centre du village. Là, effectivement, il avait attendu que les autres champions n'arrivent, afin d'être sur que tous les otages s'en sortent. Bien sur, il ne connaissait pas la jeune sœur de Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle, mais il était hors de question de laisser quiconque sur place. Lorsqu'il vit que l'heure était presque écoulée, et que la championne française n'arrivait pas, Harry s'était battu avec la sentinelle, puis une fois qu'il avait pris l'avantage, s'était enfui avec Hermione et Gabrielle. Son récit lui attira un roulement des yeux de la part de son amie, tandis que Dumbledore le regardait d'une façon étrange, avec une pointe d'admiration et une autre chose qu'Harry ne put identifier.

\- Je vois, Harry. Bien, d'après Pompom, tu es en bonne santé et apte à sortir. Et si Miss Granger a raison, et elle se trompe rarement si j'en crois ce que disent ses professeurs, tu peux sortir dès à présent et rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Il est tard, et je pense que tu as besoin d'encore un peu de repos. Les points de la deuxième tâche seront annoncés au repas, demain. Sur ce, mes enfants, je retourne voir le jury, nous avons une discussion à terminer.

Albus Dumbledore les laissa là, Hermione rougissant sous les compliments, et Harry prêt à bondir hors du lit devant l'autorisation de sortie. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Mme Pomfreh, au contraire, il lui devait beaucoup, elle avait toujours su le remettre sur pied. Mais l'infirmerie restait un endroit qu'il préférait éviter.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Voilà, désolé pour le retard, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement avec le weekend.  
Merci pour tous vos messages Black Jo, Delphine03, Scpotter, Seigneur claw, Lokiie69, Keloush_

 _Gemini Power : Question intéressante. Cela peut être pour pleins de très bonnes raisons différentes, mais comme on suit le point de vue d'Harry quasi exclusivement, on ne sait pas, du moins pour l'instant, et peut-être jamais, pourquoi Hermione a eu un moment d'hésitation. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry est "cash", il demande à Hermione d'aller au bal sans préambule, avant de lui expliquer tout le détail de sa pensée, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pouvait en penser !_


	16. Les méandres verts

_EDIT : Suite à la review de rakorn, j'ai ajouté l'annonce des résultats. Plus d'infos dans les RaR chap. 17.  
_

 **Les verts méandres**

 _Vendredi 24 Février 1995. 18h49_

« Harry, je t'aime bien, tu es mon meilleur ami. Et ce que tu as fait était formidable. Mais inutile. » Voilà en substance la teneur de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous deux en remontant les escaliers jusqu'à leur dortoir.  
\- Comprend bien Harry, à aucun moment nous n'étions en danger. Jamais le directeur ne nous aurait placées dans une situation réellement périlleuse.  
Harry lui jeta un regard équivoque, et grommela « dragons », ce qu'elle réfuta d'un hochement de tête.  
\- Harry, tu ne pouvais pas le voir, mais il y avait des gardiens de la réserve de dragons tout autour de l'arène, et plusieurs professeurs les assistaient également. Tu n'étais pas, ni toi ni les autres champions, en danger de mort face aux dragons.  
Il lui fit signe de se taire, ils venaient d'arriver devant la Grosse Dame. Harry aurait adoré continuer à discuter des dangers du Tournoi avec Hermione, mais la présence de ses condisciples ne l'aidaient plus trop à se concentrer, ces derniers temps. Et il redoutait la réaction des élèves de Poudlard à la deuxième tâche.

A raison, songea-t-il. A peine avait-il traversé le portrait, qu'un silence s'éleva à travers les rangs des élèves rouge et or. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, partagés entre le choc et l'incrédulité. Harry pensa, avec une amère ironie, qu'il avait une impression de déjà-vu affreusement exacte. Une main prit appui sur son épaule. Il vit Neville le saluer, un air heureux et soulagé sur le visage. Le jeune homme l'invita à le suivre dans la chambre des quatrième année. Un acquiescement silencieux d'Hermione, et Harry avança vers les escaliers. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron et Seamus amorcer un geste avant d'être retenu par Dean qui leur murmura à l'oreille. Une fois entré dans la chambre, Neville s'inquiéta de son état.  
\- Tu as l'air dans un piteux état, tu es sur que ça va Harry ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment ça s'est passé ici ? Je suis toujours le pire mage noir depuis Voldemort ?

Sans surprise, Neville frisonna sous le nom honni. Mais une fois ce moment de flottement passé, les nouvelles qu'il avait pour Harry étaient parmi les meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais reçu depuis son inscription involontaire à ce maudit Tournoi. L'utilisation des bouteilles de plongées moldues avaient été vécues comme un choc par le public. D'après ce qu'il lui disait, Verpey, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela était, avait commencé à parler via Sonorus d'une méthode relevant sans doute de la magie la plus noire. Une bronca avait alors commencée, initiée par quelques sang-mêlés et nés-moldus, à laquelle les détracteurs d'Harry qui ignoraient tout du procédé répondirent par des invectives. Neville lui-même ne connaissait pas la plongée moldue, mais était certain que ça ne pouvait pas relever de la magie noire.  
La situation dans les tribunes resta confuse jusqu'à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore ne fasse régner le silence. Le calme revint alors dans les plateformes, mais l'ambiance demeurait tendue entre les élèves, certains continuant de croire ce que disait Ludo Verpey, mais la majorité commençait à se poser des questions, les discussions continuèrent à voix basse, et les arguments et l'assurance des élèves à l'origine de la bronca semaient le doute dans les esprits.  
Ce doute fut rapidement confirmé, lorsque le jury posa des questions à Harry une fois celui-ci revenu, et que Karkaroff hurla dans toute la structure que ce qu'Harry avait utilisé était moldu. Là-dessus, et après l'évanouissement du quatrième champion, un débat avait fait rage dans les rangs de l'école, maintenu au niveau sonore du murmure ou du chuchotement. A priori, le directeur avait montré tout ou partie de son pouvoir, et ce souvenir allait accorder un regain d'autorité au corps professorale pour plusieurs semaines, voire plus.

\- Donc, synthétisa Harry, a priori, on ne croit plus que je pratique les Arts Sombres ?  
Un instant, il entrevit un avenir prochain des plus lumineux, rêve douché rapidement par Neville.  
\- Non, pas vraiment Harry. Le doute existe, et beaucoup d'élèves se posent des questions. Le soupçon n'est pas définitivement levé, mais tu ne devrais plus être pris à partie dans les couloirs en tout cas.  
Avec un sourire vain, Harry songea que c'était finalement une nette amélioration, et il n'aurait d'autres choix que de s'en contenter. Remerciant son camarade, il se mit au lit avant que les autres n'arrivent et essaya de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver au final.

.

.

 _Vendredi 24 Mars 1995. 07h48_

Les semaines suivantes furent les plus calmes, mais également les plus surprenantes pour Harry depuis que la Coupe de Feu l'avait malheureusement nommé pour ce désastre. Tout d'abord, Dumbledore avait annoncé les résultats (Harry arrivant en seconde place, avec surprise !) et avait confirmé que la méthode utilisait par Harry était d'origine moldue et valable. Quelques jours après, à la sortie d'un cours de charmes des plus intéressants sur quelques sorts d'usage commun et quotidien, Ron, Seamus et Eloïse Midgen l'avaient attendus à la sortie. Hermione, bien sur, avait souhaité rester avec lui mais Harry lui avait demandé un moment seul avec eux.  
Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté plus tard au déjeuner, elle avait toutefois fait preuve d'un soulagement certain, et même d'un peu de joie. Car Ron s'était excusé, ainsi que les autres gryffondors. Le jeune rouquin avait fait preuve, à la surprise d'Harry, d'un tact immense, se contentant de demander pardon, tout en garantissant sa disponibilité pour, un jour, s'expliquer complètement. La blessure de la trahison qu'avait ressentie Harry lorsque son premier, et meilleur ami, l'avait lâché était trop fraîche et douloureuse, il s'était donc contenté d'acquiescer avant de rejoindre Hermione dans la grande salle. Elle s'était montrée, donc, bien plus satisfaite et soulagée qu'Harry à la nouvelle des excuses de Ron.

D'autres éléments d'ampleur allaient frapper Harry, juste après le petit-déjeuner, avant un nouvel effroi en cours de potions, avant l'apothéose de fin de journée. Hermione avait reçu un hibou dans la grande salle et sa lecture, à voir l'expression ravie qu'elle arborait, l'avait ravie. Elle lui annonça la nouvelle dès qu'ils furent sortis.  
« Harry, tu sais que j'avais demandé de l'aide à mes parents, pour la deuxièmes tâches ? »  
Surpris, il la regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.  
« Heu, oui, en effet.  
\- Et bien, nous repartons en vacances en France cet été. J'ai parlé avec mes parents. Si ton oncle et ta tante sont d'accord, tu pourrais venir avec nous à Nice ? »

Le choc saisit Harry, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler l'information. C'était la deuxième fois qu'un de ses amis l'invitaient pour les vacances, mais, avec le fiasco du Tournoi et la campagne de diffamation à laquelle Ron avait prit part, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les Weasley renouvellent la proposition. Il s'était donc préparé à passer un été déplorable dans le Surrey avec la désagréable compagnie de son cousin. Et étrangement, le fait qu'Hermione puisse elle aussi l'inviter ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Cela semblait différent, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Il avait accepté, avec comme seule réserve les Dursley bien sur. Et ainsi, l'esprit plus léger, ils étaient entrés en cours de potions. L'idée de partager leurs vacances les avait ainsi placés dans un état d'esprit euphorique et pris par la discussion, Hermione s'était fait prendre en plein chuchotement par le professeur Rogue. L'austère directeur de Serpentard sépara les deux Gryffondors, envoyant Hermione à la table de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, et Harry à celle de Tracey Davis et, bien sur, Daphné Greengrass. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la jolie blonde à voir l'éclatant demi-sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Harry ne l'aurait jamais reconnu auprès d'Hermione, et surtout encore moins auprès de Ron, mais cela avait été un cours des plus agréables. D'autant plus lorsqu'à la surprise générale, Rogue lui attribua encore des points en cours de potions.

Mais le point d'orgue de cette journée, chargée en chamboulement, était la sortie du cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait enseigné la métamorphose des liquides, plus correctement appelée transmutation liquide. Comme à l'accoutumée, Hermione avait réalisé le sortilège à la perfection la première, changeant l'eau du verre devant elle en vin et inversement. Le sortilège « Aquae mutatio » comme l'avait expliqué le professeur, permettait de transformer n'importe quel liquide en un autre, mais pour une raison étrange, les sorciers maitrisaient d'abord et plus facilement la transmutation d'eau en vin. Bien sur, tous les élèves de Poudlard d'origine moldue voyaient dans ce détail une coïncidence assez terrifiante pour leurs propres convictions. Mais cette énigme était bien sur perdue pour Minerva McGonagall qui, percluse de ses certitudes toutes sorcières, ne voyait là qu'un heureux hasard. Aussi à chaque fois précisait-elle les autres transmutations possibles pour les liquides, comme l'eau en alcool (autre que le vin, bien sur), en mélasse ou en brume ou brouillard.  
Mais le cours passionnant de métamorphose fut interrompu, sur la fin, par l'irruption d'une élève, sans doute de deuxième année, de Serdaigle, porteuse d'un message à destination d'Harry, lui intimant de rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore au terrain de quidditch. Relâché par McGonagall, Harry partit sous le regard un peu inquiet et surpris d'Hermione. Il songea, la main sur la porte de la salle, qu'il devait avoir le même air sur le visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vit se dresser devant lui le jury du Tournoi au grand complet, ainsi que Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum et Cédric. Et derrière eux, une haie de ce qui semblaient être des lauriers de plus de deux mètres de haut.

« Potter ! Enfin, venez par ici ! »  
Verpey paraissait presque ravi de le voir. Harry s'approcha, salué assez chaleureusement par Cédric et Fleur, et très froidement par Krum. Diggory lui tendit la main pour le saluer, qu'il saisit sans le moindre doute. Le destin aurait du opposer le représentant officiel de Poudlard et le « parasite », mais Harry, et il était certain que Cédric partageait son point de vue, avait développé un profond respect pour l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Les échanges entre les deux champions sur le sujet de chacune des tâches les avaient rapprochés, en dépit de la pointe de jalousie qui l'opposait au sujet de Cho.

« - Bien mademoiselle, messieurs, rapprochez-vous. » La voix de Ludo Verpey retentit. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, le terrain de Quidditch a été considérablement transformé. Les professeurs Hagrid et Chourave y ont plantés des haies pour réaliser un labyrinthe. Dans lequel vous devrez entrer pour trouver au centre de ce labyrinthe, la Coupe du Tournoi. Le premier d'entre vous qui atteint la Coupe remporte le tournoi, mais les champions rentreront par ordre de classement. »  
Des regards s'échangèrent entre eux, Cédric et Harry se lançant un clin d'œil, grâce à eux deux, Poudlard occupait le haut du classement de ce stupide Tournoi.  
« Dans le labyrinthe, vous trouverez bien sur des créatures, mais normalement, ni sirènes ni dragons. » Le trait d'humour de l'ancien batteur tomba à plat. « En revanche, il y aura des créatures d'autres genres, et… des pièges. Restez prudent et ouvrez l'œil ! »

* * *

 _Notes :  
Aquae mutatio : Je laisse à chacun le soin de s'étonner, d'être surpris, amusé ou en colère sur le pourquoi du comment les sorciers savent plus naturellement changer l'eau en vin qu'autre chose... Je suis disponible en MP pour en discuter si vous n'êtes pas d'accord ou que vous sentez le besoin de me faire part d'une remarque à ce sujet. Ca pourrait faire l'objet d'une longue analyse, ou même d'une fic complète. Je ne le ferais pas, et si ça vous inspire, servez-vous !_

 _Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, le chapitre 16 d'ores et déjà, le chapitre 17 viendra samedi._

 _Réponses : Tout d'abord, merci à vous ! Ensuite les détails, car certaines questions méritent réponse détaillée !  
Akjmat64 : Et bien, non. le chapitre 15 n'est pas vraiment plus court que ceux d'avant (en nombre de mots en tout cas). Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as cette impression.  
Lokii69 : Encore désolé. Mais comme je l'ai dit dès le début, l'histoire est construite, voire écrite, depuis le début de façon très précise et détaillée. J'essaye de poster régulièrement pour compenser ;)  
Gemini Power : La question importante, car si je me suis certes renseigné, je préférais expliciter.  
Je n'ai jamais fait de plongée bouteilles (enfin, un baptême, mais bon...) En revanche, par un collègue, j'en sais plus. Les paliers de décompression sont liés au passage de l'état liquide à gazeux d'azote et d'oxygène dans le sang, ce qui forme des bulles "d'air". Ce passage est généré par la pression dans l'eau que subit notre corps et le fait que l'air qu'on respire de la bouteille est à une autre pression. C'est une mécanique physique et chimique assez compliquée, mais pour faire simple : On peut plonger aussi loin qu'on veut et sans palier en apnée.  
En bouteille, sauf erreur, on peut plonger à 20m sans problème sans souci de temps (hormis que les bouteilles sont limitées). En revanche, au delà de 20m, il convient de respecter des paliers qui dépendent de la profondeur et du temps passé. Sachez enfin, pour ceux en France, que vous ne pourrez de toute façon pas plonger sans passer les brevets OU être accompagné par un tuteur lors de baptême de plongée (Et sans brevet, en France, vous n'irez jamais au delà de 20m).  
sinon, merci pour le retour à la conscience d'Harry, j'ai essayé de rendre ça le plus crédible et immersif possible_


	17. Discussion à coeurs ouverts

**Discussion à cœurs ouverts**

 _Mardi 11 Avril 1995. 15h56_

Le bruit sec d'un livre rabattu violemment. Hermione venait de réaliser qu'elle aurait du partir il y a plus de deux minutes pour le cours d'Hagrid. Elle entassa la poignée de livres qui s'étalaient sur la table dans son sac-sans-fond, un cadeau (des plus utiles) d'Harry après en avoir vu l'intérêt du sien lors de la seconde tâche. Elle avait trouvé un certain nombre de choses qui pourrait sans doute aider Harry, mais maintenant il lui fallait se précipiter jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers, un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle avait jeté plusieurs lignes manuscrites, et se précipita à travers la grande porte lorsqu'une silhouette connue l'arrêta en pleine course.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ron venait de l'interpeller à l'instant où elle passait les lourds battants de chêne, arrivant d'un couloir perpendiculaire du rez-de-chaussée. Surprise, elle lui retourna la question, sans répondre à celle qu'il lui avait posée. Et la vérité, comme ils le découvrirent en continuant le chemin en direction de la forêt, c'est que tous deux étaient en retard pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Si la raison d'Hermione était qu'elle avait trop traîné à la bibliothèque (cela arracha un petit ricanement à Ron, qu'il camoufla rapidement lorsqu'elle tourna vers lui un regard méfiant), l'excuse qu'il lui sortit était bien moins justifiable. En effet, Ron lui expliqua avoir été retardé par une « discussion » avec Eloise Midgen dans un recoin des couloirs. Et autant Eloise avait prévu, autant Ron avait du retourner au dortoir chercher ses livres.

\- Eloise Midgen ? Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que, elle, et toi ? Vous ?  
\- Oui, en effet. Le sourire goguenard qu'il arborait aurait répondu pour lui de toute façon, songea-t-elle.

Cela dit, Hermione vit rapidement ses lèvres redescendre en un trait tirant vers le bas, le visage sombre. Ron chercha ses mots quelques secondes, avant de commencer par s'excuser. Pour les disputes, pour les coups qu'ils s'étaient échangés Hermione et lui. Et surtout, pour avoir abandonner Harry, et ne pas l'avoir cru. Incrédule, elle le coupa en plein élan, les faisant s'arrêter tous les deux au milieu d'une volée de marches. « Enfin, Ron. Toi plus que quiconque, tu étais là avec Harry et moi. En première année contre Quirrel. Tu étais là lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets, tu sais très bien qu'Harry avait tout fait pour protéger les élèves. Y compris et surtout Ginny, ta sœur. Comment as-tu pu ? »

Il n'avait pas d'excuses. Enfin, si, justement, il en avait. Et il comptait sur elle pour les transmettre à Harry. Oui, il avait tout vécu avec eux, l'inséparable trio de Gryffondor comme certains les appelaient. Mais les arguments de Verpey, les articles de Rita Skeeter. Si certains parmi les membres les plus éminents du Ministère ou de la Gazette pensaient qu'Harry avait mal tourné, c'était certainement qu'ils avaient d'autres éléments qu'eux n'avaient pas.

« Tu comprends, Hermione, personne n'avait jamais réussi à parler à un dragon. Sans même parler d'en dompter un, puisque c'est quasiment ce qu'Harry a fait ! J'ai discuté avec Charlie, il était dans tous ses états. Les dragonniers sont atterrés, ils n'ont jamais vu cela ! Ce qu'il a fait était considéré comme impossible. Par Merlin, Hermione ! Il a caressé un maudit dragon comme s'il s'agissait de Pattenrond. Pire, même, puisque parfois ton chat refuse de se laisser caresser ! Et on parle en plus d'un Magyar à pointes, pas n'importe quel dragon. » Et puis, continua-t-il, comment Harry s'était-il retrouvé dans ce Tournoi ? Si ce n'est pas Harry, qui avait pu duper un artefact magique centenaire, Albus Dumbledore et même le redoutable Maugrey Fol-Œil ?

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, Hermione, alors qui, et pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as raison Ron. Qui que ce soit, il est puissant. Et Harry est donc probablement en danger. Il avait donc plus que jamais besoin de ses amis, de toi.

Elle s'entendit supplier Ron, et elle vit qu'il était déstabilisé. Elle poursuivit, lui expliquant que lui plus que quiconque aurait du savoir que le Fourchelangue n'impliquait pas qu'Harry s'adonnait à la magie noire, pas après le temps qu'Hermione et Ron avaient passés à l'aider cette année là et après avoir sauvé Ginny. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid, Ron mit fin à leur discussion, en s'excusant à nouveau et en lui faisant promettre de transmettre ses excuses à Harry. Elle n'eut que le temps de promettre de faire ce qu'elle pourrait avant d'être interrompu par la voix bourrue du professeur de soins.

.

.

 _Mardi 11 Avril 1995. 16h05_

« Hermione, Ron ! Enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour vous. Venez vite, approchez-vous. »  
A l'écoute des prénoms de ses deux meilleurs amis (bien que les relations avec l'un d'entre eux ne soit pas au meilleur), Harry redressa brusquement la tête. Il avait éprouvé une certaine inquiétude en ne voyant pas Hermione arriver au cours, mais maintenant qu'il les voyait s'approcher côte-à-côte avec un air de conspirateur, l'inquiétude et le souci firent place à un désagréable sentiment qui lui étreint le cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui murmure, une fois arrivée à son niveau, qu'elle avait des informations à lui donner.

« Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu Hermione ?  
\- J'ai discuté avec Ron, il faut qu'on en parle. Et j'ai ceci pour toi. »

Elle lui tendit le sac-sans-fond marron, qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture à côté du sien, noir. Puis elle lui fourra dans la main le parchemin qu'elle avait rédigé à la bibliothèque, lui intimant de le ranger caché. Il lui décocha un regard surpris avant de camoufler le morceau de papier dans son sac noir. Puis, il entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait raté.

« Les scroutts à pétards. Encore. Hagrid veut qu'on continue à étudier et nourrir ces monstres.  
\- Ceux qui restent en tout cas », contra-t-elle.

Et de fait, elle avait raison, il ne restait guère plus d'une douzaine de ces redoutables monstres. Pour la plus grande joie des élèves qui en avaient assez de subir jets de flammes et explosion. Quand ce n'était pas directement des charges violentes qui faisaient trembler les chaînes qui retenaient les créatures. Juste à ce moment là, Ernie Macmillan esquiva le bond du scroutt qu'il nourrissait avec Justin Finch-Fletchey et Hannah Abbot. D'un réflexe, il se jeta au sol avant de lancer un morceau de poisson qui attira l'attention de l'espèce de scorpion qui se jeta dessus et le dévora en quelques secondes.  
« Bravo Ernie, félicitations, bonne initiative. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. » Le compliment et la récompense qu'Hagrid venait de lui donner semblèrent laisser l'élève de marbre à en juger les traits de son visage. Harry pouvait nettement lire le soulagement d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine face à une dangereuse créature. Un sentiment que lui-même avait fortement éprouvé dans le Tournoi.

Le cours se poursuivit sans difficultés, du moins pour un cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Ce qui voulait dire que Susan Bones finit à l'infirmerie pour brûlure, et que Dean et Seamus se firent attaquer comme Ernie, mais avec moins de succès pour leur part. Alors que les élèves partait, Hagrid intima à Harry de rester, lui rappelant qu'il avait rendez-vous. Face à la question silencieuse d'Hermione, il haussa les épaules, tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Il n'avait aucune connaissance d'un rendez-vous quelconque avec qui que ce soit.

« Hagrid, attendez, de quel rendez-vous parlez-vous ? » Harry peinait à suivre la foulée du demi-géant qui retournait vers sa cabane.  
\- Enfin, Harry, tu n'as quand même pas oublié ? C'est aujourd'hui que Charlie vient te voir.  
\- Charlie ? Comment ça, Charlie Weasley ?

Devant l'air incrédule et complètement surpris d'Harry, Hagrid paraissait dépassé. Pour sa part le jeune Potter ne s'expliquait toujours pas en quoi Charlie Weasley souhaitait le voir, surtout vu sa relation chaotique avec Ron cette année.

.

.

* * *

 _Notes : Oui, je sais d'avance, ce chapitre est court. Très court même. A posteriori, j'aurais pu le fusionner avec le chapitre 18. Mais ça aurait cassé quelque chose dans la construction, je m'expliquerai plus en détails une fois l'histoire terminée.  
Donc oui, désolé, c'est court, mais il n'y pas le choix... Car ce chapitre est là pour une raison toute particulière, qui ne va pas faire plaisir à tous, mais que j'ai déjà amenée lors du chapitre 12. Ginny à l'époque, et Ron ici, ont leurs raisons pour douter d'Harry. Après coup, ils avaient tort, oui, mais leur réaction n'est pas dénuée de raisons pour autant. Si j'insiste ainsi sur ce chapitre bref, c'est parceque le thème est vital et central pour moi, chacun a ses raisons. Je détaillerai en fin d'histoire._

 _Bon weekend et à Dimanche soir ou lundi pour le chapitre 18_

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
Merci à tous pour vos messages, ravi que cela vous plaise toujours.  
Starky : Merci beaucoup et bienvenu à bord !  
Delphine03 : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même, même si on tend à se rapprocher d'un pardon à l'égard de Ron  
Lokii69 : Thanks, et désolé pour ce chapitre qui ne va pas te plaire par sa longueur :)  
Scpotter : c'est au programme, c'est au programme... A moins que quelque chose ne vienne compromettre les vacances d'Harry ?  
Black Jo : Oui, c'est volontaire. JKR l'indique, les sorcières brulées lors de l'inquisition catholique au 15°/16° étaient de vraies sorcières, pourquoi ne pas pousser plus loin le parallèle entre l'histoire et la magie ? Ce sera d'ailleurs l'un des points de départ d'une autre saga que j'ai en tête._

 _Aksmat69 : Désolé ^^ Et ce chapitre ne va pas aider. Cela dit, comme j'ai accéléré le rythme de publication par rapport à ce que j'avais initialement prévu, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Le tome 5 ne sortira pas tout de suite du coup, je dois d'abord le commencer et avoir de l'avance sur vous._

 _Rakorn : en fait, non, je n'avais pas oublié. L'histoire est vue suivant le point de vue d'Harry, qui se moque de finir 1° ou pas de ce Tournoi, il veut juste s'en sortir en vie. Du coup, l'annonce des points lui est indifférente. De même après la 1° tâche, l'attribution des points ne l'intéressait pas, on ne sait donc pas, dans mon texte, combien de point il a eu. Cela dit, si tu l'as fait remarqué, c'est que ça n'était pas clair, j'ai donc édité le chapitre 16 pour mentionner la remise des points en une phrase (car Harry s'en moque après tout)_


	18. Les mots du roumain

**Les mots du Roumain**

 _Mardi 11 Avril 1995. 18h07_

Lorsqu'il entra dans la hutte d'Hagrid, l'intense brasier dans l'âtre l'immergea dans une température infernale. Un souffle chaud et brulant lui fit fermer les yeux, l'image d'un dangereux reptile lui venant instinctivement à l'esprit. Les réminiscences de la première tâche, songea Harry.

« Désolé Hagrid, mais avec mon travail, le froid écossais m'est devenu insupportable . Rien de tel qu'une bonne langue de feu d'un vert gallois à quelques mètres du visage pour se réchauffer ! » Harry le reconnut grâce à la photo de la gazette deux ans auparavant, lorsque la famille Weasley était partie en Egypte. Un bon mètre quatre vingt et des cheveux mi-longs, Charlie se tenait face au terrible feu ronflant dans la cheminée, cherchant à se réchauffer les mains. Au désarroi d'Harry, la météo de ce mois d'Avril était certes un peu fraîche, mais les cheminées des salles communes ne tournaient plus à plein régime depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, Hermione et lui avaient passé commande via les parents de la jeune fille de nouvelles combinaisons moins épaisses, celles qu'elle lui avait achetées en hiver étaient devenues trop chaudes pour leurs plongées hebdomadaires dans le lac, devenues un petit rituel entre eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, je t'avais dit de faire comme chez toi. Tiens, Harry est arrivé. » Aux propos du professeur, le jeune homme se retourna et adressa un sourire triomphant à Harry. « Harry ! Enfin, je t'attendais. Alors, tu ne réponds pas aux lettres ? Le quatrième champion est trop débordé par le courrier de ses fans ? » L'espace d'une seconde, Harry vit rouge, avant de voir le sourire goguenard de Charlie. Un sourire proche de celui des jumeaux, après réflexion, ce n'était pas surprenant. Ravalant la réplique amère et violente qu'il avait initialement envisagée, il lui expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas la référence à la lettre.

\- Comment ça ? La lettre que je t'ai fait envoyer, via Maugrey ?  
\- Une lettre ? Par Maugrey ? Mais pourquoi cela ?  
Charlie lui expliqua alors qu'il avait pris contact avec Dumbledore pour échanger avec Harry. Et que l'estimé directeur de Poudlard avait poussé le jeune dragonnier, pour des raisons de sécurité et de probité du Tournoi, à passer par Fol-Œil pour discuter de tout cela avec Harry. Aussi, il y avait de cela quelques semaines, Charlie avait envoyé un courrier à destination du jeune homme via l'ex-auror. Harry fit alors part de sa surprise et confirma n'avoir rien reçu, mais Charlie ne s'en formalisa pas trop, après tout, la paranoïa de Maugrey était légendaire. Il retourna vers le feu ronflant de la cheminée, murmurant dans sa barbe quelques instants contre les excès de prudence. « Bon tant pis, ça prendra plus de temps mais on va repartir du début. »  
Alors Charlie lui expliqua sa présence ici. Il avait fait partie de l'équipe des dragonniers présents lors de la première tâche, et la prestation d'Harry avait fait très forte impression. Lorsque le jeune Weasley était rentré en Roumanie, une réunion de crise avait eu lieu, organisée par son patron. Etaient présents tous les directeurs de réserves de dragons dans le monde (Harry apprit à l'occasion qu'outre celle de Charlie en Roumanie, il y en avait en Ecosse, dans les Hébrides, en Chine et au Japon, ainsi qu'une réserve en Espagne et en France), les dragonniers présents à Poudlard et le coordinateur mondial des créatures magiques de l'ICW.

« l'ICW ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » L'interruption d'Harry prit Charlie par surprise. Harry ne connaissait pas l'ICW ? Ce fut Hagrid qui expliqua que la structure du monde magique, au niveau national et international, était maintenant enseigné en septième année uniquement, et plus en Histoire de la Magie. Charlie n'avait pas connu cette réforme. « Oh, je comprends mieux alors, fit le dragonnier. Alors, Harry, l'ICW. »  
Et il entreprit de lui expliquer rapidement et sommairement, afin de pouvoir retourner au plus vite au cœur du sujet. Le Royaume-Uni Magique était dirigé par un Ministère, qui s'occupait de tous les aspects légaux. La plupart des autres pays européens, la France, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne et d'autres, mais également les Etats-Unis magiques, fonctionnaient également sur ce principe de ministère magique indépendant du pouvoir Moldu. Dans d'autres pays, le pouvoir magique était aux mains de royautés ou d'empire. C'était le cas de l'Inde magique (dont le Maharaja s'occupait en réalité de l'Inde, du Pakistan et du Bangladesh moldus), par exemple, ou du Grand Congo et de l'Empire Zoulou africain (qui comme l'Inde, étendaient leurs pouvoirs sur plusieurs pays, les colonisations moldues n'ayant pas été suivies par les sociétés sorcières). Enfin, d'autres pays n'avaient aucun pouvoir politique magique. Cela concernait quelques pays instables, ou ceux parmi lesquels des guerres ou des révolutions moldues récentes avaient entraîné un massacre parmi les populations sorcières. La Perse magique n'existait plus par exemple.

Toutefois, chaque pays, chaque communauté sorcière organisée, était invité à participer à la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers, l'ICW en anglais. La protection du Code internation du Secret Magique était du ressort dans chaque pays, du ministère ou de la royauté en place, mais l'ICW avait toute autorité pour assurer la coopération internationale à ce sujet, et le cas échéant, pouvait se substituer au pouvoir en place pour faire respecter le secret. La révolution française avait été l'exemple le plus marquant puisque la royauté moldue, liée par le sang avec le prince magique, avait souhaité faire intervenir des sorciers pour empêcher la révolution. L'ICW avait du intervenir pour empêcher cela, évinçant le pouvoir princier au profit d'une république magique toujours en vigueur. L'autre tâche majeure de l'ICW concernant la protection du Secret était la gestion des populations magiques d'êtres et de créatures, qui dans certains cas, comme celui des nundus, des vampires ou des dragons, étaient plus difficile à gérer. D'où l'existence d'un directeur mondial des êtres et créatures magiques. Actuellement, l'informa Charlie, le poste était tenu par un russe, Guennadi Andreïvitch Antonov, qui était justement présent à cette réunion de crise.

« Ok. Merci de m'avoir appris tout ça Charlie, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
\- C'est simple Harry. Tu as peut-être révolutionné la gestion des réserves de dragons. Et on a besoin de ton aide pour ça. »

Charlie entreprit de lui expliquer les conclusions de cette réunion interminable qui s'était étalée sur plusieurs jours. Après avoir auditionné tout le monde, Guennadi Antonov avait demandé à ce qu'une expérience soit menée avec Harry Potter pour essayer d'améliorer les relations entre sorciers et dragons. Charlie, compte tenu de l'amitié entre Ron et Harry, avait été missionné pour lui présenter leur plan. L'idée était qu'Harry vienne passer quelques jours dans la réserve de Charlie en Roumanie, pour essayer de rediscuter avec le magyar du tournoi, mais également avec quelques autres dragons. Les soigneurs de la réserve avait sélectionné des animaux, d'abord des dragons réputés pour leur docilité avec les dragonniers (ce qui, expliqua Charlie, voulait dire que ces bêtes-là ne cherchaient que très rarement à les attaquer et les tuer) mais aussi quelques créatures plus rebelles. Harry eut un frisson en entendant cela, et ne put s'empêcher de demander dans quelle catégorie tombait le magyar qu'il avait affronté.

« Elle ? Ha, mais justement, elle faisait partie des plus rebelles, comme les trois autres que nous avons amené. Sauf que la magyar, elle, était la pire, tu n'as pas eu de chance au tirage au sort. »

Harry songea avec amertume que sa chance l'avait complètement abandonnée depuis que son nom était sorti de cette maudite coupe de feu, mais garda cette amère pensée pour lui.  
« Donc, tout ce que j'aurais à faire, c'est venir en Roumanie, parler à des dragons en espérant ne pas mourir face à eux ?  
\- Oui Harry, exactement. Et, je suis chargé de te dire que si ça se passe bien, il est possible que mon patron te fasse une proposition d'embauche une fois que tu auras terminé Poudlard. »

Devant l'air surpris d'Harry Charlie développa. Les Fourchelangues étaient très rares en Angleterre, dans le siècle, il n'y en avait eu que deux de connus dans les trois cents dernières années, Harry, bien sur, et Vous-savez-qui, qui était heureusement mort, par Merlin. La sinistre réputation de Vous-savez-qui avait fini par jeter l'opprobre sur le don de Fourchelangue. D'où les réactions habituelles en Angleterre (et même dans une grande partie de l'Europe de l'ouest) face à un Fourchelangue. En revanche, et Charlie n'avait apprit cela que lors de la réunion de crise (et la nouvelle avait profondément surpris et choqué le jeune Weasley), il y avait plusieurs familles de Fourchelangues en Inde, appelés des psylles là-bas. Les moldus, eux, les appelaient « charmeurs de serpents » et semblaient se passionner pour le spectacle que les Fourchelangues indiens prodiguaient, sans se rendre compte qu'en réalité, le serpent obéissait eux paroles susurrées dans le langage reptilien à travers la flûte. En Inde, parler aux serpents était donc considéré comme un don. La réputation sinistre des Fourchelangues qui sévissait en Europe de l'Ouest n'avait pas cours en Asie ou en Afrique, et l'Amérique n'y accordait guère d'importance par ailleurs. Les descendants des sorciers mayas et incas eux-même vénéraient ceux qu'ils appelaient les "parle-serpent", mais ils étaient peu nombreux hélas. Le plus important de foyer restait donc l'Inde. Cependant, il y avait actuellement un conflit larvé entre le Maharaja et les psylles. Charlie n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet, mais cela semblait être un souci de politique interne et de répartition de pouvoir. Antonov comptait demander à l'ICW de forcer la reprise des discussions entre les deux parties, mais le processus serait long, tant au niveau de l'ICW qu'au niveau indien. Aussi, le seul Fourchelangue connu actuellement, et disponible, était Harry. Pour son plus grand déplaisir, d'ailleurs.

« A quel moment devrais-je venir en Roumanie ? Et pour combien de temps ?  
\- Tu acceptes ? Formidable !  
\- Non, le coupa Harry. Je ne dis pas encore que j'accepte, je veux juste connaître tous les éléments avant de prendre ma décision. »

Charlie acquiesça, lui disant que c'était prudent et sage. Les dates étaient laissées à sa convenance, bien sur. Charlie et son patron avaient contactés le professeur Dumbledore au préalable, qui avait demandé en retour que, si Harry devait accepter de participer à cette expérience, il soit au courant afin de prévenir et d'obtenir l'autorisation des Dursley. Ce qui, comme Harry l'indiqua à Charlie, ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Le grognement d'Hagrid fit écho au ton amer d'Harry.  
Quant à la durée, le directeur de la réserve, Martinescu, estimait qu'il faudrait une bonne semaine, peut-être deux, pour réaliser le programme d'expérience qu'Antonov avait décrété. Cela laissa Harry songeur. Deux semaines, s'il devait partir également quinze jours avec Hermione et ses parents, cela lui ferait encore moins de temps à passer chez les Dursleys. Mais échapper à son oncle et sa tante pendant un court laps de temps valait-il le coût d'affronter à nouveau les dragons ? Et prendre le risque de revoir le magyar (enfin, LA magyar), caresser de nouveau les grands sauriens et réussir à mettre en avant son talent le plus honni pour restaurer son honneur et sa réputation ? La dernière avait fusé dans son esprit avec un timbre mélangeant les accents de Malefoy et du professeur Rogue. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner raison aux voix serpentardes, le risque de cette expérience était important, certes, mais le gain en valait la chandelle.

« OK Charlie, j'accepte.

\- Formidable s'enthousiasma le dragonnier. Alors, le plus simple, c'est que tu en discutes avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il me contactera et nous mettrons en place les modalités de transport avec lui.

\- Très bien. Je verrais cela avec lui. »  
Charlie continua à transmettre quelques informations importantes à Harry, comme les adresses hiboux de lui-même et de son directeur au cas où Harry aurait besoin d'informations complémentaires. Avant que le jeune Potter ne prenne congé d'Hagrid et de Charlie pour retourner vers Poudlard, l'esprit plus serein qu'auparavant.

* * *

 _Notes  
Nouveau chapitre, que j'ai du reprendre avant de le poster. Quelque chose m'avait toujours dérangé lorsque je l'ai écrit la première fois.  
Je note également que tout le monde n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec Ron. Je détaillerai donc plus tard, vraisemblablement dans le tome 5.  
Réponses aux review : _

_Black jo : tu supposais bien, en effet !  
Black Jo / Gemini Power : Ron aurait du croire en Harry ? moui, sans doute. Neville et Lavande ayant eu foi en Harry mais pas Ron, donc il a tort. Non, clairement pas. Quels étaient leurs arguments pour faire confiance à harry ? La foi qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et uniquement cela ? ___L'équipe de quidditch, c'est pire, ils ne voulaient juste pas perdre leur attrapeur vedette._ Les arguments de Ron, même s'il aurait du voir par ailleurs, ont l'avantage d'être cohérents. Bien sur, Ron n'est pas non plus exempt de tout reproche. Il s'est laissé aussi berné par sa jalousie.  
Pour le vin, Gemini, oui, les conclusions qu'ont peut en tirer sont assez redoutables...  
Karozthor : beinvenu et merci. Et bien vu pour la plongée !  
Moony's Words : Salut à toi, et donc, voici le prochain chapitre. Quant au rythme, j'en suis à 2 ou 3 publications par semaine, suivant les disponibilités IRL. Cette histoire se termine au chapitre 23, donc la fin est proche. Mais le pitch, voire le script des année est déjà très bien avancé._


	19. La liste de sorts

**La liste de sorts**

 _Mardi 11 Avril 1995. 20h13_

Au pas de course, Harry franchit les volées d'escaliers jusqu'au couloir menant à la grosse dame. Hurlant le mot de passe, il se jeta dans la salle commune des rouge et or, la balayant du regard à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Mais Hermione n'était nulle part en vue. Il vit Ron amorcer un geste, près de la cheminée. Comme s'il souhaitait venir lui parler. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

C'était Ron qui s'était avancé vers lui finalement. Il avait l'air vraiment soucieux, ce qui fit s'interroger sur l'attitude qu'il devait avoir. Il se reprit avant de botter en touche. « Rien Ron, rien. Tu aurais vu Hermione ? » Mais Ron ne l'avait pas vue, ni lui ni personne dans la salle commune. Si Hermione n'était pas là, elle serait soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans leur repaire, l'ancienne salle de métamorphose.

Repensant au sac qu'elle lui avait donné, il fouilla à l'intérieur de la besace en cuir marron qui pendait mollement à sa ceinture, à côté de son sac-sans-fond noir, cadeau de Rémus. Dedans s'y trouvait une pile de livres divers, parmi lesquels _Sorts et maléfices courants_ , _Les duels délicieux_ , _Combats magiques : règles et principes avancés_ , et _Contre-sorts usuels du sorcier prudent_. La collection était éclectique et variée, mais semblait porter sur le combat magique en général. Soulevant un sourcil appréciateur devant les différents volumes, Harry les remit en place dans le sac en cuir marron avant de sortir la carte du Maraudeur de sa besace noire. Vraiment une invention très pratique, ces sacs-sans fond, songea-t-il. Il y gardait toujours son matériel de plongée avec lui, et avait rapidement ajouté la carte et sa cape d'invisibilité à l'intérieur.  
Pointant sa baguette sur le morceau de parchemin, il murmura la formule consacrée, faisant apparaître la carte du château. Il chercha le nom d'Hermione des yeux, balayant dans un premier temps la bibliothèque, sans succès, avant de voir l'étiquette marquée Hermione Granger dans la vieille salle de métamorphose. Rassuré de savoir où la chercher, Harry replia la carte et la rangea, non sans avoir verrouillé l'artefact au préalable. Puis il s'élança dans les couloirs.

« Harry. Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid te voulait ? »

Harry sourit à sa question, et entreprit de lui expliquer le plan du directeur Antonov. Lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il irait passer quelques semaines en Roumanie avec Charlie Weasley, il vit ses sourcils se froncer imperceptiblement, et son sourire se figer. La réaction d'Hermione le fit s'arrêter quelques secondes dans ses pensées, il comprit rapidement qu'elle devait croire qu'il préférait faire cette expérience dans la réserve de dragons plutôt que de profiter de vacances avec Miss-Je-sais-tout Hermione.

« Mais c'est à moi de fixer les dates. Du coup, il faudra que tu me dises quand vous partez en vacances, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un brin de nervosité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

\- Ha, oui, bien sûr, lui sourit-elle. Nous partons le douze aout, et nous rentrerons le vingt-six. Je comptais faire mes courses pour Poudlard au retour de vacances, tu pourras peut-être les faire avec nous cette année ?

\- Heu oui, sans problème. J'irai voir Dumbledore demain pour régler tout ça. »

Hermione lui sourit, d'un sourire discret mais qu'il trouvait pourtant éclatant. Un silence à la fois paisible et gênant prit place dans la pièce, qu'Harry finit par rompre en lui demandant d'expliquer à quoi servaient tous les livres qu'elle lui avait donnés avant le cours d'Hagrid.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, se reprit-elle en hochant la tête comme pour en chasser une idée. Ceci t'aidera à comprendre justement. »

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit plusieurs sorts, comment les réaliser et les références des pages et livres dans lesquels elles les avaient trouvés. Puis, Hermione entreprit de lui détailler chaque sort de la liste. L'enchantement des quatre points était assez simple à expliquer et à réaliser, la formule même du sort _Pointaunord_ permettait de comprendre l'utilité. Harry la remercia d'avoir trouvé ce sortilège, ce serait effectivement très pratique pour se diriger dans le labyrinthe. Le Sortilège de stupéfixion en revanche, qu'Hermione avait trouvé dans _Les duels délicieux_ , semblait incroyablement utile, bien plus efficace qu'un maléfice du saucisson. Elle lui expliqua que comme le livre l'indiquait, il s'agissait du sort de base lors des duels magiques en tournoi. Sa faculté d'assommer l'adversaire sans recourir à la magie noire était sans égal lors d'un combat, et devait être étudié en principe l'an prochain en Défense contre les forces du mal. En lisant le passage du livre et en écoutant la description d'Hermione, Harry songea que ce serait probablement le premier sort qu'il étudierait dans la liste. Lorsqu'il lui fit part de cette idée, elle approuva sans réserve.

« D'ailleurs, dans la même logique, tu devrais également regarder le Protego, le charme du bouclier. Lui aussi, on l'étudiera l'an prochain, et si tu affrontes les autres champions ou des sorciers dans le labyrinthe, ça pourra te servir. » Harry approuva sans réserve et balaya le reste de la liste. L'Incarcerem et le Diffindo lui était déjà connu, il annonça à Hermione qu'il n'aurait qu'à les revoir rapidement, mais elle l'invita à les revoir en essayant de les réaliser en informulé. D'ailleurs, lui dit-elle, vu qu'il avait apprit avec succès et rapidement quelques sorts (dont le Lumos) en informulé pour la deuxième tâche, il ferait mieux d'essayer tout comme elle d'apprendre chaque nouveau sot de cette manière. Cela ferait un gain de temps pour l'année prochaine et surtout pour l'année d'ASPIC où les informulés étaient obligatoire en Défense. De plus, Cédric au moins, et sans doute Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum (même si Hermione ne connaissait pas le cursus de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang) devaient les avoir étudiés. Et en cas de duel, un simple sorilège de silence. Un peu réticent devant la charge de travail qu'elle lui imposait, Harry finit par se ranger à ses arguments avant de retourner aux restes des sorts.

« Incendio Bluebell ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Celui-là, tu l'as déjà vu. Regarde Harry. » Et d'un geste fluide, Hermione fit descendre sa baguette en murmurant l'incantation, faisant ainsi apparaître les flammes bleues qu'elle avait déjà utilisé à plusieurs reprises, déjà en première année. Subjugué, Harry approcha la main des flammes dansantes avant de l'enlever précipitamment sous l'effet de la chaleur. Pris d'inspiration, il s'essaya aussitôt au sortilège, le réalisant du premier coup, pour leur surprise à tous les deux.

« Etonnant. C'est très bien Harry, tu n'auras visiblement aucun mal à maîtriser celui-ci.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux, lui répondit-il avant de reporter son regard vers la liste. Et ceux-ci, c'est quoi ? Impedimenta, Reducto et Pointenlame ? »

Hermione grimaça ostensiblement devant la question, et entreprit de lui expliquer les sorts restants. Si le maléfice d'entrave était assez simple et paraissait pratique, Harry tiqua devant l'explication des deux autres sorts. Le sortilège de réduction paraissait assez dangereux, et même létal pour l'adversaire puisqu'il faisait exploser tout élément solide qu'il percutait. Un passage du livre _Combats magiques : règles et principes avancés_ explicitait très bien les dégâts que ce sort pouvait causer sur un corps humain. Quant au Pointelame, il transformait la baguette du sorcier en une espèce de rapière de petite taille, avec un côté tranchant, mais d'une très grande solidité. Et si le sortilège n'empêchait pas d'utiliser la baguette pour continuer à lancer des sorts, la seule utilisation connue de ce sort était d'infliger des dégâts physiques à la cible (Hermione, assez mal à l'aise, se garda de préciser la nature de la cible) d'une autre manière que le Reducto ou le Diffindo.

« Hermione, Harry déglutit un peu gêné, certains de ces sorts sont un peu… limite. Je veux dire, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé et de m'avoir préparé cette liste, mais, le Reducto, le Pointenlame ? On dirait presque de la magie noire, non ? Le fait d'avoir utilisé une méthode moldue pour plonger dans le lac m'a un peu aidé, mais si j'utilise des sorts de magie noire, les rumeurs vont repartir de plus belle »

Hermione s'assit sur l'une des tables, le visage fermé et se mordilla les lèvres. Elle confirma qu'effectivement, les deux derniers sorts étaient en fait considérés comme de la magie noire. Mais, face à la réaction sidérée d'Harry, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter qu'en réalité, plusieurs sorts et maléfices utilisés régulièrement étaient de la magie noire. Tel le maléfice du saucisson par exemple, le Flippendo ou même le Chauve-furie, que Ginny était réputée utiliser souvent lorsqu'on l'énervait. Un peu étonné, Harry lui demanda, incrédule, comment Flitwick ou McGonagall pouvait leur apprendre des sorts de magie noire, ce qui appela Hermione à lui expliquer plus en détails la distinction entre magie noire et magie dite blanche.

« En fait Harry, la distinction entre magie noire et blanche est complexe. Un sortilège ou un enchantement est considéré comme étant de la magie noire s'il ne peut être défait sans une formule spécifique, ou s'il inflige des dégâts lourds et permanents. Le Rictusempra par exemple, qui fait rire la cible, s'annule par un simple Finite. C'est donc un sortilège de magie dite blanche. »

Elle continua en lui expliquant que la frontière était trouble, et que même son explication était bancale. Le Stupefix qu'elle venait de lui montrer, ne pouvait être enlevé que par le contre-sort approprié, _Ennervate_. Pourtant, il n'était pas considéré comme de la magie noire car on pouvait s'en défaire au bout d'un certain temps, ou avec beaucoup de volonté. Le Reducto, étonnamment, n'était pas considéré comme de la magie noire, alors qu'il faisait plus de dégâts que l'Oppugno, qui permettait de forcer un objet ou une créature à attaquer l'adversaire, pouvait faire beaucoup moins de dégâts, sauf à disposer d'un troll ou d'un dragon à portée de baguette.

Plus Hermione avançait dans son explication, plus Harry était confus. La frontière nette et démarquée qu'il avait toujours imaginée entre magies noire et blanche était en réalité une ligne poreuse et fluctuante, assez dépendante du contexte et de l'historique du sort. Il fit part de cette pensée à Hermione, qui lui confirma qu'effectivement, certains sorts passaient de magie blanche à magie noire suivant l'utilisation qui en était faîte. Typiquement, le Reducto était utilisé par tellement de personnes qu'il était considéré comme blanc, en dépit de son potentiel létal.

« Mais du coup, ces accusations ridicules de mage noir que j'ai subi, ça n'a aucun sens ? Je veux dire, tout le monde ici s'est vu enseigné de la magie noire finalement, rien que par le maléfice du saucisson. »

Hermione approuva, mais expliqua que le crime de pratique de la magie noire correspondait tout d'abord à l'utilisation des trois impardonnables, ensuite à la création ou l'utilisation de potions considérées comme noires. Enfin, l'utilisation intensive de sorts, de magie noire ou blanche, mais à mauvais dessein, entrait dans ce cadre. Harry intervint, en pointant que cela confirmait ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oui Harry, mais en magie comme dans la vie, tout est une histoire de contexte. Tu-sais-qui a dévasté l'Angleterre pendant de longues années, la société sorcière anglaise est donc devenue un peu paranoïaque à ce sujet.

\- Donc, grogna-t-il, je n'ai pas de chance, je m'en prends plein la tête à cause de Voldemort ? »

Hermione réprima un frisson en entendant le nom honni, mais sermonna Harry devant l'impertinence de sa remarque. Mais oui, lui dit-elle, le souvenir du pire mage noir de l'histoire impactait encore l'appréciation que les sorciers avaient de la magie noire.

Ils avaient laissés rapidement le sujet de la frontière entre magies noire et blanche pour passer à l'entraînement des sorts de la liste. Hermione lui avait fait commencer, comme convenu, par le Stupefix et le Protego. Rapidement, le charme du bouclier lui était venu en main, mais la stupefixition restait encore compliqué pour lui. Au bout de quelques heures, Hermione décréta la fin des hostilités et entraîna Harry vers le dîner qui les attendait dans la grande salle.

En chemin, il en profita pour lui demander pourquoi Ron et elle étaient arrivés en retard au cours d'Hagrid. Il se surprit à penser qu'il devait faire attention à cacher son intérêt pour la question. Depuis quand cherchait-il à cacher un intérêt aux questions qu'il posait ?

Hermione ne releva pas le ton sur lequel il lui avait demandé cela. Elle lui expliqua le raisonnement de Ron, à quel point ses arguments étaient pertinents, même s'il aurait dû écouter Harry et lui faire confiance. Cela sonnait curieusement comme la discussion qu'Harry avait eu avec Ginny en rentrant du lac et du stade avant la deuxième tâche, et Harry songea qu'il devrait peut-être revoir son jugement sur le sujet, et qui sait peut-être, essayer de faire l'effort de pardonner définitivement à Ron comme aux autres. Le senitment d'abandon et de trahison lui avait fait mal, mais en même temps, son meilleur ami lui manquait. Hermione était formidable, sans doute la meilleure amie qu'on puisse demander au monde, mais elle souffrait d'un terrible défaut. Elle n'aimait pas le quidditch. Et les longs débats enflammés qu'ils avaient pu avoir, Ron et lui, au sujet d'un match ou d'une action de je lui manquaient terriblement. Dans le même temps, et même si Ron s'était excusé, il avait souffert d'avoir été ainsi lâché, plus qu'il ne l'avait dit et plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.  
Il finit par acquiescer à l'invitation d'Hermione à réfléchir sereinement et sans colère à tout cela. Il serait dommage, insista-t-elle, de perdre une amitié de plus de trois ans, si riche et pleine d'aventures, juste pour une stupide coupe et des articles idiots de Skeeter. Harry souhaita objecter que si Ron n'avait pas manqué de confiance en lui, et n'avait pas bu aveuglément les racontars de l'infâme journaliste de la Gazette, cela ne serait pas arrivé, mais ils arrivaient devant les portes de la grande salle, et l'attention soutenue qu'ils éprouveraient ne permettrait pas de continuer cette discussion dans le calme et la quiétude.

.

.

* * *

 _Notes  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais commencer par une réponse à un MP qui explique la note. Gemini Power : Je t'ai répondu en MP, mais vu ce dont il a été question, je reprend tout ici._

 _J'ai écrit ce texte en utilisant à outrance l'ellipse temporelle (procédé très pratique pour les auteurs fainéants et les scénaristes sans imagination ^^). Sauf que, la mise en page word n'est pas conservée dans les blocs-notes Fanfiction. Je viens donc d'apporter deux lourdes modifications à mon texte.  
D'une part, un petit disclaimer au début du texte afin d'expliquer qu'il y aura beaucoup d'ellipses. D'autre part, un "horodatage" des scènes, qui couplées avec une remise en page avec les moyens fournis par , devrait permettre de mieux saisir les différentes ellipses. Si cela vous dit, vous pouvez reprendre les chapitres précédents et me dire si cela vous paraît plus clair._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Merci à tous vos messages quels qu'ils soient, cela fait chaud au coeur. Je vais répondre à des questions ou des points soulevés bien précis_

 _Gemini Power : (à lire avec la voix de Dobby) Méchant Korelion, Méchant Korelion. Korelion est un vilain auteur, il n'a pas relu son texte,. Korelion va se pincer les doigts dans un four._ _Oui, effectivement, ce sont des soucis internes, et non internet ^^. Pour les vacances et les indices, surprises._  
 **le courrier par Fol oeil qui n'arrive à Harry (normal après tout, il est enfermé dans une malle. Mais cela voudrait dire que les hiboux ne sont pas trompés par le polynectar ?**  
 _Par contre, là, je m'en rends compte d'un coup de génie involontaire (comme j'en aurais eu beaucoup sur cette histoire). En fait, dans mon esprit, je pensais juste au fait que Croupton recevait la lettre de Charlie et ne la donnait pas. Mais effectivement, on pourrait se demander comment aurait chercher à se comporter la chouette qui envoyait la lettre ? En train de voler devant la malle, perdue au milieu de nulle part tant que Maugrey n'a pas réapparu? Elle aurait livré la lettre, dupée par le polynectar ? Bonne question, que je n'ai en réalité pas traité. D'ailleurs, je l'utiliserais peut-être à l'avenir, cette idée ! Quant au Feu des Coupes, la référence est terriblement sournoise et tordue, normal qu'elle ne se trouve pas aussi facilement.  
_

 _Karozthor : je te remercie de ton message, et je sais qu'il existe des fics qui ont utilisé cette astuce (attaque de dragons tout ça). Sauf que, je préfère l'annoncer maintenant (et j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire mon histoire), il n'y aura pas de supers-pouvoirs, ou d'armées bad-ass de dragons, désolé._

 _Guibe : je ne compte pas spoiler le(s?) couple(s?) à venir, mais non, pas de slash. D'aucune sorte (ce qui fait que même si Severus devient plus "gentil" à l'égard d'Harry, ça en restera là aussi)._

 _Black Jo : oui, pour les fourchelangues comme pour les sots, j'essaye d'ancrer le monde magique dans le monde réel. Histoire d'être le plus crédible et plausible possible (enfin, autant qu'une histoire impliquant de la magie peut l'être)_


	20. Les idées du chien

**Les idées du chien**

 _Mercredi 24 Mai 1995. 23h41_

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, se redressant dans son lit. Il venait encore de faire un cauchemar, encore le même. Sauf qu'il n'y avait que Queudver et le serpent, le mystérieux inconnu n'était pas là cette fois. Comme la dernière fois, c'était lui qui parlait à Queudver, et il lui semblait se rappeler avoir été content de la nouvelle que le traître de Pettigrow lui avait annoncé, une sombre histoire de plan mis en place. Sentant ses souvenirs du sombre rêve s'effacer, il tendit la main vers la montre qu'Hermione lui avait offerte. A peine minuit. Il avait tout le temps de retrouver un sommeil récupérateur. Reposant la montre, Harry s'enfouit dans les draps, espérant ainsi échapper au cauchemar avec celui qui avait trahi ses parents, et tous leurs amis, et glissa de nouveau vers les limbes de l'inconscience.

.

.

 _Jeudi 25 Mai Juin 1995. 07h02_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil en sursaut qu'il avait encore eu cette nuit n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il songea à en parler à Hermione, lorsqu'il descendit du dortoir, mais l'affiche devant laquelle elle comme d'autres élèves étaient prostrés chassa bien vite cette pensée. Un weekend à Pré-au-lard à venir pour le samedi avant la Pentecôte, ce serait l'occasion d'avoir le château tranquille pour pouvoir continuer à travailler sur les sorts qu'Hermione lui avait listé. Malheureusement pour lui, son amie n'était pas du même avis.  
« Harry, enfin. La dernière tâche est dans plusieurs semaines, et tu as passé tout temps libre à t'entraîner. Tu as besoin de repos et de détente. » C'était devenu une chose récurrente cette année, mais toujours assez surprenante, au premier coup d'œil. Hermione lui imposait de faire des pauses dans ses études pour le Tournoi. Sauf qu'après réflexion, et surtout, après une longue discussion qui avait plus ressemblé à un sermon de sa part, Hermione lui avait finalement fait comprendre que travailler à fond tout le temps ne pouvait qu'amener à la surcharge. Comme elle-même lors de leur troisième année. Elle avait donc fini par lui arracher le fait d'aller à Pré-au-lard pour profiter du printemps qui s'avançait.

« Et puis, je compte passer chez Scribenpenne, j'ai des choses à acheter là bas.  
-Ok Hermione, mais pendant ce temps-là, j'irai avec Neville à la boutique de quidditch, je dois refaire le plein de matériel pour mon balai. Même si je ne l'ai pas trop utilisé cette année finalement. »  
Hermione eut un petit ricanement en continuant leur marche vers la table de Gryffondor, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Haussant un sourcil, il lui demanda pourquoi ce rire. Oh, pas grand-chose lui avait-elle dit, juste que Neville n'aurait sans doute pas envie d'être avec Harry ce jour-là. Cette information le déstabilisa, jusqu'à présent, Neville Londubat l'avait toujours soutenu, plus ou moins ouvertement. Et avec la deuxième tâche, sa réputation de terrible mage noir assoiffé de sang commençait à disparaître. Même la situation avec Ron, à l'insistance d'Hermione, s'était améliorée, bien qu'ils ne se parlaient toujours pas comme avant, une gêne restait présente entre eux. Hermione lui sourit tendrement, avant de lui expliquer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Harry ou les rumeurs à son sujet.  
« En fait Harry, si tu veux tout savoir, je tiens de source très bien placée que Neville se verrait inviter pour le weekend.  
\- Et alors, je ne comprends pas, en quoi ça l'empêcherait de…. » Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, il comprit au moment où il s'asseyait sur le banc de la grande salle. « Oh, inviter dans le sens, rendez-vous amoureux ?  
\- C'est cela, acquiesça-t-elle tout sourire.  
\- Et comment le sais-tu ? L'information n'a été postée que ce matin. »

Sauf qu'a priori, Lavande avait été assez matinale ce matin, plus que lui en tout cas. Et l'attroupement autour d'Hermione ce matin comprenait effectivement Lavande et Parvati. Qui avaient discuté à foison de comment la jolie blonde allait inviter Neville pour le weekend et quels vêtements seraient de circonstance. Heureusement pour Harry, Hermione se retint d'expliciter tout le détail de la conversation. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi, alors qu'il jetait un œil autour de lui, ni Neville ni Lavande n'était encore arrivé. Par contre, le volume de murmures à toutes les tables, et les regards lancés à la porte d'entrée, montraient bien que la machine à rumeur de Poudlard fonctionnait toujours à plein régime.

« Du coup, ajouta Hermione, tu seras obligé de traîner uniquement avec moi. » Le sourire mesquin et moqueur qu'elle affichait était nuancé par un regard clairement amusé. Se sentant acculé et ne souhaitant pas rester en position d'infériorité, Harry plastronna son sourire le plus éclatant et arrogant en lui répondant (tout en essayant de faire fi de la petite voix grinçante à la Drago Malefoy qui chantonnait des « Serpentard ! Serpentard ! » dans sa tête).  
« Tant pis pour moi. Mais à voir la réaction de la grande salle, si tu ne traîne qu'avec moi à la sortie… Tu n'as pas peur des rumeurs ?  
\- J'ai déjà vu pire cette année avec Skeeter, lâcha-t-elle un dédain feint. Et puis, tu pourras en profiter pour voir Sniffle. »  
L'idée était des plus intéressantes en effet, et Harry se promit d'envoyer un courrier à son parrain au plus vite pour arranger cela.

.

.

 _Samedi 3 Juin 1995. 15h17_

De façon incroyable, ils étaient presque en retard, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été à la boutique de quidditch. Hermione était vraiment impossible, dès qu'il s'agissait de fournitures pour les livres ou les cours, elle était intenable, et après l'avoir traîné de force chez Scribenpenne, elle avait exigé de profité de l'avance qu'ils avaient (et qu'il avait compté mettre à profit pour renouveler son kit d'entretien de balai) pour voir si l'annexe de Pré-au-lard de Fleury et Bott avait quelques nouveautés intéressantes. « Ca pourrait te servir pour le Tournoi Harry. Allez suis-moi. » Et naïvement et à contrecœur, Harry l'avait suivit. Et si ce n'était pour l'alarme qu'il avait programmé sur sa montre, ils ne seraient jamais sortis de la librairie. En tout cas, pas sans avoir du stupéfixé Hermione.

En remontant la grande rue du petit village sorcier, ils avaient croisé Ron et Eloïse Midgen sortant des Trois-balais. Les oreilles rouges, tout comme les joues, Ron les avait salués de loin. Harry avait répondu de façon automatique, oubliant pour une fois la rancœur qu'il gardait toujours un peu à l'endroit du jeune homme, trop surpris pas l'entrelacement des doigts du rouquin et de la petite brunette. Il décocha un regard intrigué à Hermione, comme pour lui demander si elle avait bien vu elle aussi ce qu'il venait de voir, mais elle ne perçut pas son regard. En revanche, ses sourcils hauts et sa bouche entrouverte avait répondu à sa question. Harry songea avec amertume en continuant sur la route pour sortir du village qu'il était plus facile de s'occuper de sortir avec des filles lorsqu'on n'avait pas à gérer des dragons, des sirènes ou des labyrinthes. Et surtout, lorsque la Gazette du sorcier ne vous traitait pas de mage noir pendant plusieurs mois.

C'était donc un silence assez inconfortable qu'ils parvinrent tous deux, après plusieurs vérifications qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis, devant un sentier, une piste même, à travers bois. Au centre de cette piste, un grand chien noir qui aboya doucement à leur encontre, puis partit en trottinant à entre les fourrés, les attendant lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient coincés par les arbustes et les plantes. Hermione et lui finirent par arriver, derrière le chien, dans une grotte dans la colline, masquée par des racines et des arbustes. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, le chien s'avança vers un petit feu au fond de la caverne. Autour des flammes, un duvet tâché et des emballages vides témoignaient de l'inconfort dans lequel Sirius Black vivait là. Car le chien avait laissé la place à l'infâme meurtrier présumé recherché par les aurors, traître présumé de James et Lily Potter, parrain d'Harry Potter, Sirius Black. Mais l'image déplorable que le monde sorcier avait de cet homme n'empêcha pas Harry de s'élancer pour l'étreindre.

« Bonjour Harry. Moi aussi cela me fait plaisir de te voir. » Sirius le prit lui aussi dans ses bras, le serrant fort un moment. « Hermione, ravi de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Ils passèrent ainsi un moment à discuter, Harry refaisant le tour de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, racontant plus en détails que dans les maigres lettres qu'il avait pu envoyer à son parrain les derniers évènements de sa vie. De la stupeur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son nom était sorti de la Coupe de feu, jusqu'au sentiment terrible de solitude et de rejet lorsque toute l'école, Ron y compris l'avait abandonnée. Enfin, pas toute l'école, rectifia-t-il après une petite toux rauque d'Hermione. Cela attira un étrange sourire sur le visage de Sirius. Puis Harry continua en racontant le climat terrible après la première tâche, les accusations, les menaces. Et enfin la deuxième tâche, le changement petit à petit de l'ambiance autour de lui, et de la perception que les gens se faisaient de lui. Harry avait bien essayé de ne pas trop parler de Ron, mais les quelques questions qu'avaient posés Sirius lui avait fait comprendre que l'ex-détenu avait compris le problème, et surtout qu'il était encore sensible. Harry aborda enfin la nouvelle que Charlie lui avait transmise, l'expérience à réaliser en Roumanie pendant les vacances. Ce qui amena Sirius à aborder un autre sujet.

« Puisque tu en parles, Harry, ma mère est morte il y a peu. » Hermione et Harry se pressèrent de présenter leurs condoléances avant d'être gentiment rabroués par un grand éclat de rire de la part de Sirius qui les laissa perplexes. Non, Sirius allait bien, merci pour lui, mais c'était juste que les deux jeunes gens ignoraient tout des relations qu'il entretenait avec sa mère. A leur plus grande incompréhension, il leur expliqua que sa mère et lui s'étaient toujours très cordialement détestés, et qu'au contraire, il était très content de la nouvelle de sa mort car il héritait enfin de l'immense fortune familiale (qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser tant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller sereinement à Gringotts sans risquer de se faire arrêter ou pire, abattre) mais surtout de la demeure ancestrale des Black à Londres. Ce qui, leur apprit-il, lui éviterait de continuer à vivre dans cette grotte sinistre, et permettrait à Harry de venir passer quelques jours chez son parrain.

Après un échange de regards tout aussi surpris et incertains avec Hermione, Harry finit par féliciter chaudement Sirius pour cette nouvelle, soulagé que son parrain ne reste pas plus longtemps dans ce taudis, et qu'il puisse venir en vacances le voir. Cependant, il restait perplexe devant le manque de tristesse, pour ne pas dire la présence dérangeante de joie, de Sirius à l'annonce du décès de sa mère. Sirius sembla réaliser leur gêne et décida de changer de sujet, demandant à Harry ce qu'il savait de la troisième tâche. Et le jeune homme s'empressa d'expliquer ce qu'il en savait, ce qui était peu, à savoir un labyrinthe avec des dangers à l'intérieur.

« Mais Hermione m'a beaucoup aidé pour ça, elle m'a sorti une liste de sorts utiles. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. » Harry n'en était pas certain à cause de la faible luminosité dans la cave, mais il lui sembla qu'Hermione avait rougi. Et à voir le sourire goguenard sur les lèvres de Sirius, c'était bien possible. Mais son parrain ne la tourmenta pas outre mesure, préférant demander les sortilèges en question. Aussitôt, Hermione entreprit de lister les différents sorts au Maraudeur, et la discussion s'orienta sur les différents sorts. A quel point Harry les maîtrisait, est-ce que le panel de sort choisis, en plus de tout ce qui avait été vu en cours serait suffisant, contre qui ou quoi utiliser tel ou tel sort. Sirius leur fit part de quelques remarques en plus, surtout sur la façon d'utiliser les sorts, faisant appel à quelques épisodes marquants de la première guerre, lorsqu'il affrontait les mangemorts. Mais comme Sirius l'indiqua, le problème était qu'il avait surtout affronté des mages noirs ou des sorciers en duel, pas forcément des créatures. Or Harry serait plutôt confronté à ce genre de danger dans le labyrinthe. L'ex-détenu enchaîna toutefois avec quelques idées qu'avait émises Lily à l'époque, d'utilisation très détournée de sortilèges divers (tel que rentrer par effraction dans une maison via un sortilège de lévitation pour passer par la cheminée plutôt que d'enfoncer la porte ou la fenêtre). L'idée était, selon Lily, d'être plus fort car imprévisible. Tout le monde s'attend aux mêmes choses lors d'un duel, par exemple. Mais en employant les sorts d'une façon différente de la norme (voire différente de ce que le sort fait d'habitude), Lily Potter avait réussi à impressionner et terrasser plusieurs sorciers, que ce soit en duel ou en combat réel, qui avaient l'avantage sur elle a priori.

« Il y a un autre sort qui pourrait te servir aussi, surtout dans un labyrinthe. Le charme du passe-murailles. Tu fais ce geste avec ta baguette, et la formule est factumuros. Cela rend le mur sur lequel tu l'appliques complètement transparent, mais uniquement dans un sens, le tien. Lily nous répétait sans cesse que c'était l'équivalent d'un miroir sentant je crois.  
\- Miroir sans tain, le corrigea Hermione avec un roulement des yeux.  
\- Oui, voilà sans tain. Ca devrait te permettre de pouvoir avancer plus vite dans le labyrinthe ! »  
Sirius avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste et content de son idée, mais Harry, à contrecœur, dut lui rappeler que le labyrinthe n'était pas en pierre, mais en haie d'arbustes. Et qu'a priori, le sortilège ne marcherait peut-pas très bien, voire pas du tout. La mine contrite de Patmol lui répondit.  
« Oh, oui. Bien sur, désolé. J'avais oublié. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, ce sortilège peut toujours servir. On s'en était beaucoup servi à Poudlard à l'époque. » L'ancien Maraudeur ajouta cette dernière phrase avec un sourire grivois qui arracha une protestation d'Hermione, et un léger rougissement d'Harry. Une partie de son esprit (la petite voix serpentarde de Drago) ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer dans quelles circonstances les Maraudeurs avaient utilisés ce sort, et une partie encore plus sombre de son esprit répondit qu'il pourrait tout à fait l'utiliser lui aussi. Mais pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait reconnu et avoué avoir eu ce genre d'idées et de pensées. Et, il se surprit à y réfléchir, il ne l'avouerait surtout jamais à Hermione.

.

* * *

 _Notes  
Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais la publication a rattrapé l'écriture, et je vais espacer les derniers chapitres, afin de les écrire, les réécrire pour vous les livrer le mieux possible.  
Réponses :  
Mademoiselle Mime : Je peux t'assurer, sur mon honneur (si vous me connaissiez IRL, vous sauriez que ce n'est pas un engagement à la légère) que je n'ai pas jamais publié ailleurs et que je n'ai pas lu ou vu une éventuelle fanfics semblable voire identique. Si d'aventure tu remets la main sur la fic avec laquelle tu trouves des ressemblances, je suis vraiment preneur du lien._

 _Black Jo : Oui, l'explication d'Hermione sur magie Blanche/Noire est trouble, voire pas claire. Et pourtant, je me suis appuyé sur les sites sur harry Potter, et la définition de magie noire est effectivement pas vraiment limpide. Le Maléfice du saucisson est une malédiction (Curse en VO) donc explictement, de la magie noire (Pourtant, Hermione l'utilise contre Neville en 1° Année). Dans le même genre, l'utilisation d'un impardonnable vous envoie directement à Azkaban, pourtant, Maugrey va l'utiliser contre des élèves en cours. Il paraît compliqué d'envisager que des parents ou le Ministère n'en aient pas entendus parler, on ne peut donc pas placer ce cas-là dans la même situation qu'Harry (dont les usages d'Impardonnables ont été fait en comité restreint, les victimes sont mortes et les témoins ses amis ou proches).  
C'est pourquoi je donne cet élément à la fin. Le fait d'être un mage noir ne repose pas sur l'utilisation de magie noire, mais sur l'intention du sort derrière. Placer un imperium sur un élève pour lui apprendre à y résister, ça passe, le faire pour qu'il commette un délit, par contre, non.  
_


	21. La troisième tâche

**La troisième tâche**

 _Samedi 24 Juin 1995. 15h58_

La voix tonitruante de Ludo Verpey résonnait dans l'enceinte de quidditch. Ses phrases enjouées, son rythme endiablé et son enthousiasme débordant vibraient dans le stade, et tous les spectateurs le ressentaient et l'accompagnaient de cris d'encouragement et d'agitation de drapeau. Malgré la pression qui s'accumulait en lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver un don certain à l'ancien batteur. Verpey avait un talent évident pour animer et chauffer une enceinte, et Lee Jordan ferait pâle figure face à lui. Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer quelques secondes un match de quidditch présenté par Verpey, l'ambiance incroyable, les cris et les hurlements de la foule à travers le vent, lancé sur son balai. Oui, songea-t-il, ce serait assez impressionnant. Peut-être était-cela que ressentaient les joueurs professionnels de quidditch ?

Harry était là, debout sur le terrain de quidditch, devant l'une des entrées du labyrinthe. Sur sa gauche Cédric semblait répéter une litanie, peut-être une prière, ou alors des charmes et des sorts. A sa droite, Viktor Krum faisait les cents pas, comme dans la tente lors de la première tâche. Au hasard d'une des boucles de Krum, le bulgare s'arrêta, échangea un regard neutre avec Harry avant de reprendre son errance. Et tout au bout de la ligne de champions, Fleur Delacour semblait stoïque, une expression d'intense concentration figée sur le regard. Harry s'étonna qu'elle ne ronge pas les ongles comme lors de l'attente dans la tente, avant les dragons. Peut-être que son échec à la deuxième tâche, qui avait réduit à néant toute possibilité de victoire pour la française, avait été salutaire en enlevant toute pression à Fleur. Il chassa ses pensées d'un geste de la tête, il lui fallait se concentrer. La troisième tâche commencerait dans quelques minutes, et si la victoire n'était pas un objectif pour Harry, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par des futilités. Les dangers qu'il y aurait dans le labyrinthe ne lui permettraient pas en tout cas. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il rebalaya les différents sorts et astuces qu'ils avaient étudiés avec Hermione, récitant mentalement les sortilèges de la liste et réfléchissant aux différentes créatures qu'il pourrait être amené à rencontrer et au meilleur moyen de les repousser.

« Sorcières, sorciers, bienvenue pour la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois sorciers ! » La voix magiquement amplifiée de Cornelius Fudge, ministre anglais de la magie, déclencha une ovation dans les tribunes. Le petit homme, toujours assorti de son chapeau rond, expliqua les règles à l'attention du public. Les champions rentreraient à tour de rôle dans le labyrinthe, au centre duquel le trophée du Tournoi avait été déposé plus tôt par le professeur Alastor Maugrey. De dangereuses créatures attendaient les jeunes héros dans ces méandres, mais le premier qui parviendrait à franchir tous les obstacles et à atteindre le trophée serait sacré Champion du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Ludo Verpey s'avança vers Cédric, le champion de Poufsouffle étant premier, il aurait ainsi droit à plusieurs minutes d'avance sur les autres. Un gong impressionnant retentit, et Cédric Diggory s'élança dans l'entrée qui lui avait été attribuée, tandis que Verpey marchait maintenant vers Harry. Il se rendit compte alors que, ça y est, il y était. Le stress augmenta et il sentit même quelques gouttes perler sur son front. Un sentiment sourd et obscur de panique le gagnait, et il fallut à Harry toute sa détermination pour se reprendre. Il y parvint juste à temps pour entendre le gong sonner pour lui, et il sentit Verpey le pousser en avant d'une main ferme. Après quelques pas un peu hésitant, Harry franchit l'entrée à travers la haie, et jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Le professeur Maugrey semblait le regarder avec insistance, et semblait agiter la tête curieusement, par petits hochements vers la gauche.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry vit avant que la haie ne se referme, et d'un coup, le silence et l'obscurité. Harry s'arrêta perplexe. La haie était haute et épaisse, certes, mais il aurait dû entendre la foule à travers. La petite voix d'Hermione dans son cerveau lui expliqua de son air exaspéré (comme lorsqu'elle réexpliquait la même chose plusieurs fois de suite) que ce devait être un charme ou un sortilège qui coupait le labyrinthe du bruit alentour. Resserrant l'étreinte sur sa baguette, Harry murmura un « lumos » et un « pointenlame ». Sa baguette, transformée en petite rapière triangulaire d'une petite quarantaine de centimètres, projeta un faisceau de lumière tout autour de lui. Tout autour de lui, des haies de plus de quatre mètres de haut l'encerclaient, étouffant l'atmosphère et la lumière autour de lui. Devant lui, un carrefour à une dizaine de mètres. Après s'être avancé jusqu'à l'embranchement, Harry lança l'enchantement des quatre pointes. Sa baguette s'orienta sur la droite. Vu l'emplacement des tribunes, le centre du terrain devait se trouver sur sa droite. Pourtant, le professeur Maugrey avait semblé lui indiquer la gauche. Décidant de se fier au charismatique (mais bougon) ex-auror, Harry prit le sentier de gauche.

Il progressa lentement et avec prudence, se référant à l'enchantement des quatre points à intervalles réguliers. Il avait essayé à la deuxième ou troisième intersection, d'utiliser le passe-muraille, comme l'avait proposé Sirius, mais effectivement, le sortilège ne fonctionnait pas, du moins pas vraiment. Quelques feuilles devenaient transparentes, mais pas assez pour voir à travers complètement. Du coup, Harry s'était rabattu sur la solution de base. Passer la tête brièvement pour s'assurer que le couloir était vierge de toute menace. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait été en vain, puisque étonnamment, il n'avait toujours pas rencontré le moindre obstacle. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry avait été bien avisé car un scroutt à pétard barrait le passage. Un dard de la taille d'une main terminait la queue, et d'épaisses plaques de chitine recouvraient le dos et les flancs de l'espèce de scorpion. Harry fit le point sur ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en cours avec Hagrid. Dard empoisonné, projection du corps par explosion et jets de flammes, autant dire un danger redoutable. Et vu la taille de l'animal, il ne pourrait pas passer. Il décida de faire demi-tour et de prendre l'autre passage au carrefour précédent, mais après quelques minutes, il atterrit dans un cul-de-sac. Harry jurant et maugréa. Soit il passait par le scroutt et l'affrontait, soit il devait faire demi-tour jusqu'au croisement d'avant, mais cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il était sur cette voie. Qui par ailleurs, était la seule qui avançait vers le centre du stade.

Inenvisageable pensa-t-il. Harry affermit la prise sur baguette. Il vérifia que le sort de pointenlame était toujours actif et éteignit le lumos, puis il s'avança vers l'allée du scroutt.

L'étrange bête était toujours là, immobile dans son allée végétale. Harry surgit du carrefour soudainement en tendant la baguette, hurlant « Stupefix » en direction de l'espèce de scorpion. Mais le sortilège sembla rebondir sur la carapace, et ne fit qu'attirer l'attention de la créature. Surpris, Harry refit feu, toujours sans succès tandis que le scroutt se jetait en avant en se propulsant par une explosion. Il atterrit devant Harry qui esquiva le dard de la queue en lançant un troisième stupefix, en vain. La queue chitineuse attaqua de nouveau, amenant Harry à faire une roulade sur la gauche. Mais la largeur de la haie n'était pas suffisante, et son épaule gauche encaissa le choc de plein fouet. Le scroutt se prépara à planter son dard une nouvelle fois, mais Harry réussit à dévier le coup avec sa baguette modifiée par le pointenlame. N'écoutant que son instinct, Harry se releva et recula rapidement en jetant derrière lui un impedimenta dans l'espoir de pouvoir mettre un peu de jeu entre lui et le scroutt. Arrivé à l'intersection, il se retourna et vit avec soulagement que la bête avançait au ralenti, comme hébétée. Harry en profita pour reprendre un peu de souffle et, surtout, ses esprits. Le sortilège de stupéfixion n'avait pas marché et son épaule gauche le lançait atrocement. Il allait devoir passer à des sorts plus dangereux s'il voulait s'en sortir. Il pointa sa baguette au sol devant le scroutt et fit apparaître un mur de flammes bleues afin de gagner encore un peu de temps. Etrangement, ce sort lui était des plus facile à lancer et maîtriser en informulé. Mais Harry remisa cette réflexion à plus tard. Il lui fallait un plan.

Le scroutt finit par franchir le mur de flammes, après tout, ces scorpions étranges en crachaient à l'occasion, et les élèves avaient eu tout le loisir d'observer, lors des cours d'Hagrid, que contrairement à eux, les scroutts étaient ignifugés. Une fois franchi le rideau bleu incandescent, la créature se jeta de nouveau sur Harry à pleine puissance, tirant encore parti des explosions que sa queue était capable de générer. C'était ce qu'avait espéré Harry. Dès que le scroutt fut en l'air, il lui lança un wingardium leviosa afin de le maintenir en l'air et immobile. Puis aussitôt, il hurla « Reducto » en visant le ventre de l'animal. Comme il l'avait espéré, c'était là le point faible du scroutt. Percuté de plein fouet par le sortilège de réduction, l'animal fut repoussé dans les airs et gémit dans un cri rauque. Le scroutt atterrit sur le dos, un trou béant dans le ventre. Préférant assurer son coup, Harry refit feu, perçant un nouveau cratère, et mettant fin aux gémissements de la créature.

Tout en portant la main à l'épaule gauche pour voir les dégâts, Harry eut quelques remords devant le scroutt inerte. Une grimace déforma son visage en regardant ce qu'il avait fait et le contact avec son épaule endolorie ne fit que l'amplifier. Il réprima un frisson et se ressaisit en secouant la tête. Il aurait tout le temps de s'en vouloir plus tard, il lui fallait poursuivre pour sortir le plus vite possible de cet enfer. Harry reprit son avancée en mettant ses sombres pensées de côté, et pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes il ne rencontra aucun obstacle, bien qu'il fasse attention à chaque intersection de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre danger. A plusieurs reprises il relança l'enchantement des quatre points, et Harry se fit la réflexion que s'il ne s'était pas trompé, il ne devrait plus tarder d'approcher du centre. Il continua à travers les différentes allées lorsque l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. La luminosité ambiante, déjà suffisamment faible pour nécessiter le lumos qu'il avait lancé venait de chuter encore drastiquement, de même que la température. Les sens en alerte, un air soucieux sur le visage, Harry scruta attentivement et tendit l'oreille. Soudainement, des cris, des hurlements. Et une voix, une voix de femme qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre. « Des détraqueurs pensa-t-il, ils nous ont mis des détraqueurs ». Faisant appel au souvenir de Sirius, à l'évasion qu'ils avaient organisée avec Hermione, il invoqua son patronus, qui se mit à trotter devant lui alors que la sensation chaude et réconfortante du sort l'imprégnait. Et au carrefour d'après, la silhouette sombre et glissante, masquée derrière sa cagoule noire, apparut en tendant vers lui ses doigts squelettiques. D'un geste de la baguette, Harry lança le patronus-cerf contre le détraqueur qui, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, se mit à fuir en trébuchant. Un souvenir revint à lui, Remus et le cours de troisième année ! Le jury n'avait donc pas poussé le danger jusqu'à lâcher des détraqueurs dans le labyrinthe, ce n'était qu'un épouvantard. Un Riddikulus sortit rapidement de sa bouche et l'être explosa et se retira à travers les méandres. Harry reprit sa route, tout en gardant le patronus Cornedrue un temps avec lui par prudence, et continua de progresser.

Un cri de nouveau, celui d'une femme. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas l'effet des détraqueurs, même s'il lui sembla reconnaître la voix. Le cri se mua en hurlement d'agonie, et paraissait tout proche. Sans réfléchir, Harry s'élança dans les allées en essayant d'approcher au maximum. Après quelques secondes de courses, il lui semblait que Fleur, si c'était bien elle, était dans l'allée d'à côté, voire celle d'après, mais impossible d'y accéder facilement. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il invoqua mentalement les flammes bleues d'Hermione afin de percer un passage dans la haie, et pendant que le feu léchait les feuilles et consumait les branches, il essaya de dégager la voie par quelques coups de pointenlame. Dès que le trou fut de taille suffisante, il leva le sortilège incendiaire et s'élança dans le passage. De justesse, Harry passa à travers la haie qui commençait à se reformer par magie derrière lui, mais il ne vit aucune trace de Fleur dans l'allée, elle devait être dans celle d'après. Il réitéra l'opération et atterrit nez-à-nez avec Viktor Krum, la baguette pointée sur Fleur Delacour qui continuait de hurler sa souffrance en criant de temps à autre des phrases en français.

« Krum, arrête, laisse-là ! » Le bulgare semblait insensible aux appels d'Harry, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative pour Harry. Un stupefix saisit l'attrapeur international qui s'écroula aussitôt au sol, faisant s'interrompre également les cris de la française. Harry s'approcha doucement de Viktor, le retournant du pied pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours KO. Mais c'était la stupeur qui le prit. Les yeux vitreux, le visage sans expression, comme lors des cours de Maugrey en début d'année. Krum était sous imperium, quelqu'un dans le labyrinthe lançait de l'impardonnable. Le seul suspect, évident, aux yeux d'Harry était Diggory, il était le seul à être avec eux dans cet enfer vert, théoriquement. Mais la possibilité que le héros adoré de Poudlard, Poufsouffle parfait s'il en était, puisse être un mage noir qui écrase la concurrence par l'imperius semblait complètement improbable, et ne collait pas avec le coup de main énorme que Cédric lui avait donné pour la deuxième tâche.

Un souffle rauque le rappela à la réalité terre-à-terre, Fleur, à côté de lui, était visiblement inconsciente et quoiqu'elle ait subi, la douleur avait du être intense. Il lui fallait des soins au plus vite, mais malheureusement, Harry n'avait étudié ni les premiers secours, ni de sortilèges médicaux. Il fit alors la seule chose logique qui lui passa par la tête, il lança en l'air un jet d'étincelles rouges, symbole universel pour les sorciers comme pour les moldus de danger. Puis, après plusieurs secondes ininterrompues d'incantation, estimant que quiconque verrait le signal avait eu le temps de les localiser, il arrêta et ficela Krum d'un « Incarcerem » tout en écartant la baguette du bulgare du pied.

Au même moment, un bruit de pas dans une allée voisine attira son attention. Son regard navigua entre le corps prostré et inconscient de Fleur et la haie d'où semblait venir le bruit, son esprit soupesant les hypothèses. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Fleur, si ce n'était attendre les secours. En revanche, celui qui marchait de l'autre côté de la haie pouvait très bien être le responsable de ce drame, et il n'y avait que lui pour intervenir. Les bruits de pas se déplaçaient, Harry décida de les suivre en longeant les arbres en essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il atteint l'extrémité du mur, il ralentit, l'inconnu de l'autre côté semblant en avoir fait de même. De là où il était, Harry eut l'impression que les deux allées se rejoignaient justement, il pourrait intercepter l'intrus. Il entendit un soupir, les pas s'étaient tus. Qui qu'il soit, l'inconnu s'était définitivement arrêté. Harry sauta sur l'occasion et en quelques foulées, se retrouva dans l'allée parallèle face à une silhouette. Le stupefix qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue mourut sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant Cédric Diggory, qui de son côté, avait pointé sa baguette sur lui avant de la rabattre aussitôt.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Curieusement, pensa Harry, Cédric avait réellement l'air étonné. Et de manière encore plus étonnante, le Poufsouffle avait abaissé sa baguette dès qu'il l'avait reconnu, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le comportement qu'il se serait attendu à trouver de la part d'un mage noir en puissance.  
« Harry enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux baisser ta baguette s'il te plaît ?  
\- Cédric, c'est bien toi ? Je veux dire, tu te sens bien ? » Il vit de suite que Diggory ne comprenait rien, et surtout, commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement d'Harry. Aussi Harry entreprit de lui expliquer la situation, en lui demandant de le suivre, montrant ainsi Fleur toujours immobile, et Krum ligoté. Il lui demanda si lui-même avait entendu quoique ce soit, vu quelqu'un.  
« Non, rien Harry. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai même pas entendu Fleur. J'imagine que les arbres sont enchantés pour étouffer le bruit, on n'entend d'ailleurs rien de l'extérieur. » Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, c'était la réflexion qu'il s'était faite en entrant. Il lui demanda pourquoi il s'était arrêté tout à l'heure, ce qui attira un sourire serein sur le visage de Cédric, qui demanda à Harry de le suivre jusqu'à l'allée dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé. Là, à la surprise totale, il aperçut ce qui avait fait se stopper net l'autre champion de Poudlard. A dix ou douze mètres d'eux, dans l'allée qui poursuivait celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se dressait une coupe de cristal bleu luminescent, posée sur un piédestal en bois sculpté. Le Trophée des Trois Sorciers.

Stupéfait, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Cédric l'appela doucement. Ce ne fut qu'au troisième appel qu'il émergea. Cédric lui demandait comment faire. Revenant à lui, son regard se porta sur Cédric qui avait toujours sa baguette en main, puis sur sa baguette à lui, qui était maintenant pointée vers le sol, puis vers le Trophée, si proche, avant de revenir à Cédric. Une petite voix, celle de Drago, dans sa tête commença à élaborer une idée, mais son esprit ne put finir d'écouter car Cédric venait de lui parler, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Quoi, tu voudrais qu'on se batte pour ce Trophée ? ». Consciemment ou non, le jeune Poufsouffle avait raffermi sa prise sur sa baguette, et le geste n'était pas passé inaperçu à ses yeux.

En toute franchise, Harry aurait aimé répondre qu'il n'avait pas pensé le moins du monde à cela. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que son esprit avait commencé à évoquer l'hypothèse de remporter le Tournoi, pour faire taire Drago Malefoy, Ludo Verpey, Rita Skeeter, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbot et tous ceux qui l'avaient insulté, méprisé ou craint à un moment ou à un autre de maudit Tournoi. Même pour Ron, même s'il était prêt à lui pardonner maintenant, même pour lui cela aurait été justifié. Sauf que voilà, dans son esprit, une autre voix, avec les accents d'Hermione, s'élevait maintenant, expliquant que la victoire était sans importance, et que Fleur et Krum, sous imperius, dans l'allée parallèle, étaient là pour montrer qu'il y avait eu assez de combats dans cette tâche.

« Non, pardon Cédric. Pas de combat, tu étais là avant, il est à toi. » Harry avait ostensiblement relâché la prise sur baguette, mais également, sans s'en rendre compte, baissé les épaules. Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Cédric, dont le regard alternait maintenant entre Harry et le Trophée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il émit une idée que seul un vrai et authentique Poufsouffle pouvait proposer. Seul Cédric Diggory, le capitaine dont l'équipe de quidditch jaune et noir qui avait ENFIN réussi à remporter une victoire contre Gryffondor qu'il avait demandé à rejouer pour cause de détraqueurs, pouvait avoir eu une idée aussi ridiculement stupide que géniale et honorable. Et en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Mme Chourave, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois maintenant, Harry avait finalement accepté. Ecoutant attentivement le compte à rebours que prononçait Cédric, la main droite à l'affût près de l'anse, Harry avait rangé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à devenir le co-champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en tant que quatrième champion. L'incongruité de la situation lui arracha presque un petit ricanement, qu'il réprima puisque Cédric venait de dire le « Trois » fatidique. Aussitôt, deux mains saisirent le trophée et ces mains, et les corps qui les prolongeaient, furent appés par le portoloin.

* * *

 _Notes  
Un chapitre long, bien plus long que tous les autres (3383 mots contre 2300/2500 jusqu'à présent au maximum. Et c'est normal. Jusque là, j'ai usé et abusé de l'ellipse temporelle, m'appuyant sur ce qui se passe dans les romans pour ne pas avoir à tout raconté. Mais maintenant, je vais arriver à une partie de l'histoire où je serai en roue libre, les chapitres vont donc se densifier. J'espère avoir réussi à rendre les combats et l'action. Ce n'est pas mon domaine d'écriture favori, il est donc possible que ce ne soit pas fluide._

 _Référence : j'expliciterai tout une fois le Feu des Coupes terminé, mais la remarque sur la proposition de Cédric, tout à la fin, est un clin d'oeil à la scène d'Olivier Dubois dans "Dieux du stade" d'Owlie Wood. Si vous avez 220 000 mots à perdre, allez vraiment la lire, c'est extrêmement drôle et bien écrit ! Il y a, dans mon histoire, d'autres clins d'oeil ou des emprunts, mais je listerai tout dans un chapitre détaillé à la fin. Juste celui-ci, qui n'était pas prévu initialement..._

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
M2O : Merci pour ton message, juste, la référence au caramel au beurre salé, tu serais pas de Nantes ou alentours par hasard ?_

 _Caliste : oui, Harry tient du maraudeur, et ça ne va aller que croissant... Pas forcément toujours à son avantage d'ailleurs..._

 _Delphine03 : Merci. Pour Hermione, oui, il y a des signes petit à petit. Moi, je les vois, vous aussi, mais Harry les verra-t-il ?_

 _Black Jo : Ravi que cela te plaise. Il faut savoir que c'était un passage-clé pour la suite, vous le découvrirez pas plus tard qu'au chapitre 22._

 _Karozthor : C'est un point de vue intéressant, et paradoxalement, ton exemple me donne une idée pour argumenter dans mon sens. Si on fait l'analogie arme/magie noire, il est tout à fait possible d'avoir une arme pour le tir sportif, pour la chasse, pour la collection etc. Mais c'est l'utilisation d'une arme pour faire du mal qui fait de nous un meurtrier, pas le fait d'en avoir une, voire de l'utiliser pour tirer sur des pigeons d'argile. Cela dit, ton point de vue se tient, tout comme le mien, et comme JKR est resté volontairement ou non floue à ce sujet, les deux se valent ! (si tu souhaites en discuter plus en détail, je suis dispo par MP pour échanger sans souci)_

 _Gemini Power : Merci pour le retour sur les dates.  
Concernant la plongée : c'est un point qui réapparaitra plus tard dans l'histoire, mais qui ne sera pas "critique" pour l'intrigue. J'ai donc éludé la réponse à ta question, même si maintenant que tu me la poses, je dirais qu'ils ont effectivement fait de l'apnée, mais qu'ils ont peut-être pu demander aux parents d'Hermione pour refaire un stock, ou peut-être, comme tu le suggères, que Flitwick ou Maxime les ont aidés. C'est l'avantage et l'inconvénient de l'ellipse, je n'ai pas traité ce point car il peut rester dans l'obscurité, libre à chacun d'imaginer.  
Concernant la magie, cf. ma réponse à Karozthor ci-dessus, ça peut faire l'objet d'un débat à part par MP pour qui le souhaite !  
Enfin, ta dernière question, je te réponds par MP.  
_


	22. L'affrontement

**L'affrontement**

 _Samedi 24 Juin 1995. 18h46_

Harry se releva sous le choc, la surprise l'ayant encore empêché de préparer pour l'atterrissage. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à cet été, Cédric était lui aussi au sol. Heureusement pour eux, en tout cas, ils étaient arrivés dans une pelouse épaisse, la chute avait dont été un peu amortie, suffisamment pour ne pas se sentir trop endolori. Méfiants, les deux jeunes sorciers se relevèrent et tendirent leurs baguettes devant eux d'un commun accord. Harry observa les alentours, ils étaient dans un cimetière, entourés par des stèles et des croix en granit plantées dans l'herbe. Au loin, le clocher d'une église se dessinait dans le ciel encore bleu et vierge de tout nuage en direction de l'ouest, tandis que de l'autre côté, derrière les murs d'enceinte du cimetière, un manoir complètement délabré dominait une petite colline. Le soleil était encore haut mais plus bas dans l'horizon par rapport à l'heure qu'il était qu'à Poudlard. Harry songea qu'ils devaient se trouver en Angleterre, peut-être le Yorkshire ou les Midlands. Aucune chance, en étant si loin de Poudlard ou de Londres (et donc du Ministère, du Chemin de traverse ou de Sainte Mangouste), que cela soit lié au Tournoi. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans ce cimetière, pas même de visiteur. Il fit part de son estimation à Cédric qui approuva. « Tu as raison, Harry, quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Comme dirait le professeur Maugrey, vigilance constante ! ». En d'autres temps, Harry aurait souri à ce rappel de la rengaine éternelle de l'ex-auror, mais là situation lui paraissait trop tendue pour se laisser aller à cela.  
Ils décidèrent d'explorer sommairement les environs, sans trop s'éloigner. Harry s'avança lentement entre les stèles, les sens à l'affût. L'une d'entre elle attira son attention, très massive et imposante, c'était la seule qui soit en marbre du lot. Il y avait mêmes des ornementations à l'arrière. Il en fit le tour pour voir le nom et s'arrêta soudainement, le visage blême.  
« Cédric, viens vite ! » Hurla-t-il. Paniqué, Harry balaya du regard de part et d'autre, anxieux et inquiet en attendant que Cédric ne le rejoigne. Dès que le Poufsouffle fut à son niveau, il lui indiqua la tombe devant eux.

« Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- La tombe. Le nom. Regarde. » La voix d'Harry n'était pas stable, il n'arrivait pas à masquer la peur qui l'étreignait. Et Cédric, à côté de lui, ne semblait pas comprendre. « Ce nom, Cédric, c'était celui de Tu-sais-qui ! » Diggory réagit alors, affichant le même air paniqué qu'Harry était certain d'avoir sur son visage. La tension monta, aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il sentit les gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front, certain, maintenant, que quoiqu'il se passe ici, ce n'était pas prévu dans le tournoi. Ils devaient à tout prix partir d'ici, et le plus vite possible. Cédric proposa d'essayer le trophée, les portoloins fonctionnant la plupart du temps dans les deux sens, ils pourraient peut-retourner à Poudlard dans le terrain de quidditch. Les deux jeunes sorciers firent demi-tour d'un pas pressé lorsqu'un craquement résonna dans le cimetière, et dans la seconde, une violente douleur saisir Harry au niveau du front. Terrassé, il s'accroupit en prenant appui sur une stèle en appuyant sa main gauche sur la cicatrice. La douleur rayonnait à travers toute sa tête, le faisant se pencher en avant, les yeux clos, et il entendit à peine Cédric parler à travers l'écran noir de souffrance. Visiblement il y avait une personne arrivée à l'instant, et Cédric lui demandait qui il était.

Et soudain, une vague de douleur, plus forte. Et une intense lueur verdâtre transperça ses paupières fermées. A côté de lui, Harry entendit le bruit mât d'un objet qui s'effondre dans la pelouse. Faisant l'effort de rouvrir les yeux, le choc l'assomma, le corps sans vie de Cédric reposait les bras en croix sur l'herbe. « Cédric ! Cédric ? CEDRIC ? » Aucun de ses cris ne suffit, ne réussit à obtenir une réaction de son camarade. Au fond de lui, une partie de son esprit savait ce que cela signifiait, la lumière verte, pas de réponse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à intégrer, à réaliser. Et la douleur, par-dessus tout, qui gangrénait son cerveau et ses pensées. Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à réagir. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour comprendre que la déformation de l'image de Cédric allongé et la douleur dans son bras gauche signifiait qu'on le déplaçait. Il tourna la tête et vit Peter Pettigrew le traîner de force, le ramenant vers la tombe en marbre énorme. Harry essaya d'amorcer quelques gestes pour se dégager, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentit être projeté contre la pierre rude et froide, avant qu'un « Incarcerem » murmuré par le rat ne le ligote contre la stèle.

« C'est fait, Maître ». La voix chevrotante de Pettigrew semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un caché derrière lui. Harry se pencha sur le côté, en combattant la douleur, pour essayer de savoir de qui il s'agissait. « Très bien Queudver. Commence le rituel maintenant. » Harry se concentra sur la voix, du moins, autant qu'il le pût. Cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendu, dans ses rêves, précisément avec Queudver. Celui-ci fit léviter un lourd chaudron vers eux, duquel s'élevaient d'épaisses et denses volutes de fumées blanches. Peter le fit se poser devant Harry, puis sortit une longue dague blanchâtre, peut-être en ivoire, de sa robe, avant de se tourner vers son prisonnier.

« Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils. » Queudver fit un geste de sa baguette, et derrière lui, Harry entendit un grincement rauque, puis des os apparurent de derrière lui, flottant jusqu'au chaudron où ils plongèrent.

« Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître. » Devant lui, Peter Pettigrew s'avança jusqu'au chaudron, rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe, puis amena la dague en ivoire vers sa main droite. Pressentant ce qui allait se passer, Harry referma les yeux, cherchant provisoirement refuge dans la douleur de sa cicatrice, mais cela ne le protégea pas des cris du traître, ni du bruit glauque d'un objet tombant dans l'eau. Il eut un haut-le-corps à cette pensée en rouvrant les yeux et en voyant le moignon sanguinolent qui remplaçait la main droite de Peter Pettigrew.

« Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat. » Essoufflé et visiblement au plus mal, Queudver avait prononcé cette phrase avant de marcher sur Harry la dague toujours en main, qu'il pointa vers le bras droit d'Harry. Qui se mit à crier lorsque la douleur lui vrilla l'avant-bras, une pointe qui perfora son esprit avant de s'atténuer en un bruit de fond sourt et lancinant. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Queudver agiter la dague, lâchant quelques gouttes d'un liquide carmin dans le chaudron. Visiblement, son sang eut un effet puisqu'aussitôt, les volutes de fumée cessèrent aussitôt, et un glougloutement se fit entendre. Pettigrew s'écarta du chaudron à ce moment là, un rictus de peur et d'espérance s'étirait sur son visage.  
De son côté, Harry avait les yeux maintenant rivés sur la lourde marmite de fer noir, et le bruit intense et croissant de bouillonnement. Puis Queudver revint, tenant dans ses bras la chose la plus étrange et abjecte qu'Harry n'ai jamais vue. Une forme de bébé, mais difforme, avec une peau parcheminée. Lorsqu'il le vit, la douleur dans sa cicatrice s'intensifia, pulsant avec rage dans son cerveau. Alors Queudver lâcha la forme humaine dans le chaudron. Et le glougloutement se tut, comme la douleur dans sa tête. Un silence de plomb s'écrasa sur le cimetière et s'abattit sur ses deux occupants. Du chaudron, une épaisse vapeur noire s'éleva en tourbillon, et peu à peu, il fut impossible pour Harry de voir à travers les volutes. Soudain, après de longues secondes de ce silence assourdissant, un mouvement se fit sentir dans les vagues de fumées, qui se mirent à osciller de façon étrange. Harry eut l'impression qu'un objet les empêchait de s'envoler librement vers les cieux, les retenait dans le chaudron. Cet objet semblait bouger dans le chaudron, et bientôt, c'est au dessus de la marmite que la fumée sombre commença à osciller étrangement. Petit à petit, elle s'estompa, laissant deviner une forme sensiblement humaine. Lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparu, un corps humain, adulte et chauve, tournait le dos à Harry.

« Ma robe, Queudver » La voix était douce, presque un murmure. Mais Harry sentit que, rien dans les doux susurres de ce corps qui venait d'apparaître, ne pouvait être doux. Pettigrew s'était exécuté, apportant à ce corps humain une longue robe noire qu'il l'aida à mettre. Puis il lui tendit une baguette, clairement une autre que celle que le rat avait utilisée jusqu'à présent. Et le corps se retourna alors vers lui, dardant des yeux rouges comme le sang sur lui. L'homme, puisqu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un homme constata Harry, était chauve bien sur. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était l'absence de nez d'une part, mais surtout le regard. Rempli de haine et de colère, une rage sans nom qui promettait mille tourments. Harry ne put réprimer un frisson en le voyant. L'inconnu sortit du chaudron, demanda son bras à Queudver, qui le remercia pitoyablement en lui tendant son moignon sanguinolent.

« L'autre bras, Queudver.  
\- Maître ? » La voix chevrotante de Peter lui fit écho, mais il tendit son bras gauche, effrayé, devant le regard impitoyable que l'inconnu lui envoya. D'un geste de la baguette, il déchira la robe de Queudver avant de déposer le bout de sa baguette sur la marque des Ténèbres. Puis la silhouette chauve tourna de nouveau son visage vers Harry, qui était resté silencieux de son côté. Harry avait pu faire taire la douleur de son bras, une fois celle de sa cicatrice avait disparu. Un maître de Queudver, la marque des Ténèbres. Son esprit avait tourné à pleine vitesse, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, incroyable, impossible et horrible.

« Voldemort ?  
\- Harry. Je ne savais pas si tu me reconnaitrais. » Voldemort inclina la tête, ironiquement, comme pour le saluer en faisant un pas vers lui, mais il s'arrêta lorsque le premier bruit de transplanage se fit entendre. Une silhouette humaine, dans une large robe noire avec une cagoule, venait d'apparaître. D'autres craquements lui firent écho, annonçant à chaque fois un nouveau sorcier, l'un d'entre eux arrivant une lourde hanche ensanglantée à la main, et bientôt, une dizaine de personnes entourèrent la stèle de marbre, formant un demi-cercle autour de Voldemort, Peter et Harry. Le seigneur des Ténèbres cessa de river ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry pour se retourner vers ses fidèles.

« Ha, mes chers amis. Treize années, treize longues années que nous ne sommes pas vus. Et pourtant, vous voici tous réunis à mon appel. Intacts, indemnes, bien portants. Comme vous étiez hier encore. Qui pourrait croire, en vous voyant, que pendant treize, treize très longues années, vous m'avez abandonné ?

\- Maître, si nous avions eu le moindre signe, le moindre murmure, nous ser…  
\- Silence Lucius, silence. Des signes, il y en a eu, et plus que des murmures. D'autres les ont entendus, même Queudver ici présent, les a perçus et les a suivis. Approche-toi Queudver, approche-toi. Tu m'as bien servi. Pas par loyauté, pas par conviction, mais par lâcheté. Mais tu m'as bien servi. Tends-moi ton bras. »

Harry avait vu Lucius s'incliner en abaissant sa capuche et s'agenouiller face à son maître, visiblement en craignant une réprimande, puis il vit le soulagement sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort avait tendu sa baguette sur le moignon de Queudver, et d'une longue formule qu'il avait chuchotée, il avait fait apparaître une main d'argent pour remplacer celle que le traître avait sacrifiée.

« Voilà ta récompense, mon cher Queudver. Et vous autres, mes chers amis, vous aurez la votre bientôt pour m'avoir abandonné. Vous tous, Malefoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Carrow, Avery. Même toi, Macnair. Je vois, à ta hache que tu étais occupé ?  
\- Maître, fit le dénommé Macnair en s'agenouillant. Comme l'a dit Lucius, nous n'avons pas vu ou entendu les signes, sinon nous serions venus. Et oui, je travaille comme bourreau, pour le Ministère Maître. »

Voldemort eut un ricandement dédaigneux. « Tu auras bientôt de meilleures cibles Walden, je te le promets.  
\- Merci Maître, mais je dois d'abord régler un problème avec un hippogriphe rebelle !  
\- Soit. Enfin peu importe, continuons. Laissez-moi vous présenter notre invité d'honneur. Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Le dangereux bébé qui aurait mis fin à mon ascension. Protégé par une puissante magie, Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais pas te toucher. Mais maintenant, ton sang coule dans mes veines. Et je peux. Te. Toucher. » Un long doigt fin appuya sur sa cicatrice, provoquant un sourire de victoire de Voldemort, tandis qu'Harry s'étonnait de ne pas le voir réagir. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre parmi les mangemorts. Voldemort continua ainsi, le moquant et l'humiliant, avant de lui proposer un duel. Un duel de sorciers, si tant était, avait-il ri, qu'Harry sache ce que c'était. Mais Harry, grâce à Drago Malefoy, dès sa première année, savait ce que c'était. Dès qu'il sentit les cordes qui le ligotaient contre la stèle se défaire et lâcher prise, il se recula à bonne distance de Voldemort, saisit sa baguette et la tendit vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Allons Harry, allons. Faisons cela dans les règles veux-tu ? Dumbledore n'aimerait pas savoir que tu n'as pas respecté les coutumes. On s'incline d'abord. IMPERIUS » Harry sentit sa volonté ébranlée, son esprit fléchir. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que des fragments de son esprit lui parlait, par de petites voix, mais cette fois-ci, une voix lourde martelait son âme, lui intimant de s'incliner. Jamais, de tous les cours de Maugrey, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle étreinte sur ses actes. Il finit par saluer, au bout de ce qui avait paru à Harry de longues minutes même si ça n'avait duré probablement que quelques secondes. Puis, aussitôt, la pression se relâcha dans sa tête, et Harry fut de nouveau maître de ses mouvements.

« Très bien Harry, très bien. Et maintenant. ENDOLORIS. » Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir, il se remettait tout juste de l'imperium. Aussi ne put-il rien faire contre les vagues, énormes, rageuses, de douleur. Des tsunamis de souffrance qui vrillaient ses nerfs, chacun de ses muscles se crispait tandis qu'il s'écroulait au sol, tétanisé et hébété. Son esprit se perdit dans des limbes d'agonie et de douleur, inconscient du temps et de l'espace. Au bout d'un moment infini, il sentit le sortilège s'effacer, et la souffrance s'amenuiser. Des rires lui apparurent par delà le brouillard dans sa tête, des ricanements moqueurs, ponctués par une voix doucereuse. Harry finit par revenir pleinement à lui, il entendit, de loin, le discours de Voldemort, ses railleries, et en profita pour se remettre debout, attirant alors l'attention du seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui. Il le vit abattre sur lui sa baguette, mais cette fois-ci, Harry s'était préparé. Il roula sur le côté, évitant un jet de lumière violette, et se réfugia derrière une stèle. Un autre sort éclata contre le granit sombre, illuminant le ciel dans son dos. Derrière lui, les mangemorts, sous l'impulsion de leur maître, ricanèrent de plus belle. Il en profita pour souffler quelques secondes et relança le pointenlame sur sa baguette et réfléchit, faisant taire dans sa tête les voix moqueuses en cherchant à établir un plan. Comme l'avait dit Sirius, le nerf de la guerre, les informations. Il lança le passe-muraille sur la stèle. Voldemort était plus loin, à une quinzaine de mètres, avec le corps de Cédric à ses pieds, ses mangemorts derrière lui ramassés devant le chaudron qui avait vu leur maître ressusciter. Il lui fallait un plan, une porte de sortie, un moyen de s'en tirer. Des rouages se mirent en place dans sa tête, l'engrenage se mit en marche, et soudain, l'illumination. Il lança un accio sur le chaudron, qui s'envola de son emplacement et manqua de frapper Voldemort de plein fouet, qui n'arriva à esquiver que de justesse.

« Alors Harry, tu espères m'abattre d'un coup de chaudron ? Tu n'es donc pas capable de mieux ? » Harry n'y prêta pas attention, il saisit l'anse de l'énorme marmite, qu'il remplit rapidement d'un aguamenti. Puis il la fit ensuite léviter un peu plus loin, entre lui et Voldemort, avant de se préparer mentalement toujours sous les rires des mages noirs. Harry compta jusqu'à trois puis s'élança. Il hurla lumos, mettant toute la puissance possible dans son sort, et cela fonctionna. Il vit Voldemort fermer les yeux, tout comme les mangemorts, et voici sa fenêtre de tir. Il lança plusieurs incarcerem sur les mangemorts tant qu'ils étaient éblouis tout en avançant vers le chaudron, puis repointa sa baguette sur Voldemort contre lequel il lança le sortilège de réduction. En vain, Tom Jedusor avait repris ses esprits et arrêta le sort d'un protego crié rageusement, avant de viser Harry, deux mots d'un danger terrible sur les lèvres. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry se jeta au sol derrière une pierre tombale, juste à côté du chaudron pour éviter le sortilège de la Mort.

« Maître, pitié maître, aidez-nous » Les mangemorts imploraient Voldemort, qui les rabroua avec mépris, se faire prendre ainsi facilement par un simple élève de Poudlard, même pas encore diplomé, un sang-mêlé qui plus était, était indigne de sorciers de leur statut. Derrière sa stèle, Harry regardait toute la scène à travers son passe-muraille. Voldemort semblait ne pas avoir repéré l'endroit où il s'était caché. Tant mieux, cela lui laisserait le temps de mettre son plan en action. Harry s'accroupit derrière la tombe, prêt à bondir. Il tendit le bras vers le chaudron, prêt à frapper.

« Aquae Mutatio » Le sortilège frappa le chaudron d'où un dense brouillard s'éleva, submergeant le paysage et le cimetière, noyant les pierres dans ses entrailles. Et surtout, comme l'avait espéré Harry, le camouflant aux yeux des sorciers noirs. Il lança sur sa gauche son patronus, mettant toutes ses pensées dans la discussion guillerette avec Hermione et Sirius. Le cerf lumineux s'élança au petit trot de leur côté tandis qu'Harry partit en pleine course de son côté, son objectif étant, dès le départ, le portoloin, comme l'avait proposé Cédric. C'était là, sa seule, et unique chance de s'en sortir face au plus dangereux mage noir que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connu. Il entendit Voldemort lancer un Avada Kedavra qui lui fit s'abaisser instinctivement, mais aucune lueur à proximité. Le patronus avait du remplir son office, car aussitôt, Jedusor lança un autre sort, une formule inconnue d'Harry. Toutefois, un vent violent souffla dans le cimetière, dispersant la brume. Trop tôt, trop tôt songea Harry, il pouvait déjà voir à quelques mètres, il n'aurait jamais le temps d'atteindre le trophée au pas de course. Il s'arrêta, en position de garde face à la direction dans laquelle le seigneur des Ténèbres était censé être tout en reculant pas à pas. Dès qu'il perçut la forme confuse de son ennemi, il lâcha un véritable torrent de flammes bleues dans cette direction qu'il maintint fermement. Harry avait gagné de précieux mètres avant qu'un craquement ne lui signale un transplanage. Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres près de l'endroit où Harry se trouvait au tout début, le visage déformé par la colère et la haine. Harry sut aussitôt ce qui allait se passer, il hurla « Stupefix » au moment où « Avada Kedavra » jaillissait des lèvres de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il y repensera plus tard, Harry se ferait la réflexion que même sur l'instant, il avait eu l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Les deux jets de lumière électrique, rouge et vert, volèrent dans l'air, et très vite, ses yeux acérés d'attrapeur détectèrent qu'ils allaient se percuter. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en contact, les éclairs de lumière n'explosèrent pas l'un contre l'autre, mais se mêlèrent et fusionnèrent. Une dense boule lumineuse dorée naquit de ce mariage, qui grossit rapidement. Et très vite, la boule oscilla se déplaçant entre le rayon vert et le rayon rouge, avant d'avancer vers Harry. Qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais si le visage de Voldemort était un indice, lui non plus n'en savait rien. Cela dit, quoi que ce soit cet orbe, Harry n'aimait pas la voir venir vers lui. Il maintint la pression dans son stupefix, mettant toute la puissance qui lui restait dedans. Petit à petit, la boule lumineuse ralentit son avancée sur l'éclair rouge électrique, avant, tout aussi lentement, de commencer à rebrousser chemin. Harry vit le mage noir paniquer devant cela, et sembla se concentrer lui aussi. Harry mit donc toute sa volonté, son amour pour la vie, et pour les autres, ses espoirs et ses ambitions. Et la boule semblait l'écouter, le comprendre, car malgré la détermination, lisible sur le visage du seigneur des Ténèbres, elle continuait à progresser, gagnant en vitesse, en direction de la baguette de Voldemort. Qu'elle finit par atteindre, à sa grande stupeur comme put le voir Harry.

Rien ne l'aurai préparé à cela, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais quoi que ce soit, ça n'aurait jamais pu être ça. Des rayons d'or volaient de partout, claquant dans l'air comme le tonnerre. A travers les craquements, Harry entendit Voldemort ordonner à ses hommes de ne pas bouger, de ne rien faire. Il se surprit à trouver, dans les intonations du mage noir, comme des accents de peur, ou du moins, de frayeur. Les éclairs d'or continuèrent, partant de l'orbe en contact avec la baguette de Voldemort, montaient en l'air avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Ils laissaient, à chaque impact, une trace jaunâtre sur le sol, ainsi qu'une lueur dorée dans l'air. Elles persistaient, créant un dôme lumineux et étincelant qui englobait Harry et Voldemort, et les éclairs cessèrent alors, ne laissant que le silence et le dôme dans le cimetière. Puis, de l'orbe jaillit un bruit étrange, un mélange entre le chuintement d'un animal sauvage et le crissement des ongles sur un tableau noir qui attira l'attention des deux sorciers sur la boule lumineuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, une forme argentée jaillit de l'orbe, qui avança vers Harry, puis prit une consistance de plus en plus dense, avec des contours de mieux en mieux dessinés. Cédric finit par apparaître devant lui, argenté, translucide, presque fantomatique.

« Cédric, Cédric, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui et non, Harry, oui et non. » La forme argentée n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'une autre silhouette sortit de l'orbe. Un vieil homme, rabougri et revêche qui regarda vers Voldemort avant de dire à Harry d'une voix chevrotante « Alors c'était vrai, il était sorcier. ». Puis, deux formes apparurent, et avant qu'elles ne prennent consistance, il sut qui arrivait. Il l'avait sur dès que Cédric s'était montré. Les nuages argentés et transparents de James et Lily Potter se manifestèrent.

« Bonjour Harry » Une voix douce, chaleureuse. Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue, seulement dans les moments plus horribles et les plus noirs, au contact des détraqueurs. La voix de sa mère. Les larmes lui en montèrent aux yeux, alors que son père le regardait fièrement, lui demandait comment il allait. La gorge nouée, Harry ne put rien répondre. Ses parents lui expliquèrent ce qui allait se passer, lorsqu'il lâcherait le sort, le dôme exploserait. Et surtout, ils disparaitraient. Très vite. Mais ils auraient le temps avant, de lui donner du temps, suffisamment pour qu'il atteigne le portoloin. Cédric lui demanda de ramener son corps, ce à quoi Harry acquiesça, à moitié conscient. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses parents, il était ravagé par le chagrin, la tristesse et la joie. Sa mère amorça un geste, comme pour lui caresser la joue, mais la brume argentée qui la composait était inconsistante, et elle lui passa au travers. Ce geste, plus que tout le reste, étreint Harry, qui finit par chasser ses pensées de son esprit d'un hochement rapide de la tête. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve, dure et amère. Ce n'était pas ses parents, ce n'était pas Cédric non plus. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas vraiment eux.

« Allez-y, je suis prêt. » Les brumes confirmèrent, et se tinrent prêt. Harry abaissa sa baguette, rompant le sortilège. Aussitôt, le dôme disparut dans un cri d'effroi. Dans le même instant les brumes argentées se jetèrent sur Voldemort qui paniqua en les voyant se jeter sur lui. Comme ses parents lui avaient dit, Harry courut vers Cédric sur lequel il se jeta tout en lançant le sortilège d'attraction sur le trophée. Il le saisit au vol, au moment même où un Avada Kedavra était prononcé. Sa vision disparut dans une intense lumière verdâtre qui semblait s'approcher de lui.

.

* * *

 _EDIT : correction d'une incohérence (stupefix/expelliarmus)_

 _Notes : Le chapitre 22. Désolé pour le retard, mais ce chapitre était un peu long à écrire, et. Disons que les évènements de ce weekend ne m'ont pas aidés à me mettre à l'écriture. L'objet même de ce chapitre étant ce qu'il est, ça a ajouté la complexité, je ne souhaitais pas le publier trop tôt. J'espère d'ailleurs que tout va bien pour chacun d'entre vous._

 _C'est un chapitre dense, deux fois plus longs que les plus longs jusqu'à présent. Et, vraisemblablement, ce sera la longueur habituelle des prochains chapitres des années 5 à 7. Cela devrait en rassurer certains d'entre vous ;)  
Je vous le livre "brut". Pas vraiment de relecture  
_

 _J'ai été très touché par vos messages, surtout tous ceux appelant à ne pas tuer Cédric. On dirait que c'est un personnage qui vous tient **vraiment** à cœur. Malheureusement, comme vous avez pu le lire, j'ai finalement tué Cédric. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, cela répond à un besoin. Je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, ce ne sera pas le dernier mort de l'histoire. Si vous avez été traumatisé par la mort de Rémus, Tonk ou Fred, alors je vous invite à terminer le Feu des Coupes et ne pas continuer à lire la suite de la saga que je vais écrire. Car j'ai écrit la trame de toutes les années restantes, et il va y avoir des morts. Beaucoup, et pas mal de personnages majeurs de la saga originelle.  
J'aimerais, vraiment, que chacun de vous reste à suivre le reste de l'histoire, mais j'estime avoir le devoir, vu certaines reviews, de vous prévenir à l'avance.  
_

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
Karozthor : tu es le deuxième à me le dire. Je vous jure sur l'honneur que je n'ai rien emprunté à qui que ce soit. Du coup, si tu te rappelles où tu as vu une histoire similaire, je suis vraiment preneur du nom._


	23. Le visage du professeur

**Le visage du professeur**

 _Jour inconnu. Heure inconnue_

Harry s'assit sur la chaise en bois qui agrémentait le bureau d'Alastor Maugrey. Le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal était bien plus austère que du temps de Rémus Lupin. Merlin merci, Fol-Œil l'avait emmené loin de la tempête et du chaos. Car dès qu'il avait reparu avec Cédric et que Poudlard avait réalisé que Diggory était mort, l'enfer s'était déchaîné sur lui. Le ministre Cornelius Fudge s'était précipité vers eux, le jury sur ses talons. Et tous s'étaient mis à hurler et vociférer, certains apostrophant Harry, lui posant mille questions à la fois, d'autres s'invectivaient mutuellement, le professeur Dumbledore appelait Pomfresh à l'aide. Et heureusement, Maugrey, dans ce maelström, avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'avait entraîné à sa suite, fendant la foule de professeurs et d'élèves et le guidant dans les couloirs. A travers les bruissements et les murmures, il avait entendu des élèves crier qu'il saignait. A sa grande surprise, Harry réalisa que la coupure que Queudver lui avait fait était toujours là, légèrement sanguinolente, bien que moins qu'avant. Mais, étonnamment, aucune douleur ne l'atteignait, il ne ressentait rien venant de son bras droit. Il avait continué à le regarder quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa route derrière l'ex-Auror. Ainsi s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans le bureau du professeur, où Harry avait été assis pour se reposer, répondant aux questions que Maugrey lui posait. Les vieilles habitudes du métier, avait songé Harry, avec presque un sourire pour lui-même. Mais Harry s'était exécuté, espérant ainsi se libérer de ses sombres pensées, lui racontant tout, depuis la troisième tâche jusqu'à son duel avec Voldemort. Il avait gardé sous silence, cependant, le dôme d'or, préférant garder ce souvenir, et surtout ceux qui y étaient présents, pour lui.

« Alors il est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? Le seigneur des Ténèbres est de nouveau vivant, enfin ?  
\- Oui, professeur, en eff.. » Harry s'arrêta net, en pleine phrase. « Comment ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme cela ? »  
Maugrey se retourna, un regard très dur dans les yeux, un rictus de colère. Et le professeur s'expliqua, racontant toutes ses tentatives pour aider Harry : la suggestion à Hagrid de lui montrer les dragons, le livre de botanique à Neville, à qui Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander de l'aide. Et enfin, la troisième tâche. Comment le professeur était entré dans le labyrinthe, prétextant vouloir assurer la sécurité. Comment il avait patrouillé au devant d'Harry dès qu'il l'avait retrouvé, neutralisant les dangers. L'attaque contre Krum pour qu'il se retourne contre Delacour.

« Tout cela, Potter, tout cela pour que mon maître puisse revenir. Pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres règne enfin sur l'Angleterre. Mais d'abord, Potter, tu dois disparaître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera pour t'avoir tué, il fera de moi, le premier de ses mangemorts ! » Harry se releva de sa chaise, paniqué. C'était un véritable cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, il devait se réveiller. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Maugrey paraissait agité, extatique, prêt à tout, la baguette braquée sur lui prêt à faire feu. Harry devait trouver une solution et très vite. Il mit les mains à ses poches, en vain. Sa baguette n'était plus dans sa robe, disparue. Il se jeta en arrière, acculé contre le mur du bureau. Il était fini, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Maugrey se raidit, le sortilège de la Mort sur ses lèvres. Un grand « Bang » retentit devant lui, le choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une intense lumière blanche l'éblouit,le forçant à cligner plusieurs fois pour pouvoir s'accoutumer. Lorsque cela fut fait, Harry réalisa qu'il était allongé, dans une grande pièce blanche. Se relevant légèrement, il reconnut la forme des lits et leur position, il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rassuré de se savoir ici, il fit le point sur ce qu'il y faisait, précisément. A travers les méandres de sa mémoire, les souvenirs affluèrent. Le tournoi, le trophée, Cédric, Voldemort. Et surtout, une panique croissante affluait à cette pensée, le professeur Maugrey qui était un mangemort. Il lui fallait d'urgence contacter le professeur Dumbledore, le prévenir du danger. Harry se rassit sur son lit, du moins essaya-t-il car lorsqu'il prit appui sur ses bras, une violente lance de douleur le fit s'affaler sur le côté. Perplexe, il regarda son bras droit pour constater qu'un épais pansement l'enserrait, et à travers du bandage, il ressentait d'intenses picotements. Quelques secondes après, une petite tâche rouge perça le blanc immaculé des pansements et commença à s'étendre. Harry essaya de mettre de côté la douleur de la coupure et s'assit enfin sur son lit, prêt à partir à la recherche de secours lorsque le dragon, gardien de ces lieux, fit son apparition.

« Potter ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes, rallongez-vous tout de suite, vous n'avez rien à … Ho par Morgane, vous avez rouvert la plaie ! Il faut que.  
\- Madame Pomfresh, vite, je dois prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! » Harry ne comptait pas laisser à Pompom l'opportunité de l'arrêter et de le soigner, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il serait bon pour devoir rester plusieurs heures alité, si ce n'était plusieurs jours. Il préférait prendre les devants et sauta sur le sol, cherchant à être le plus dynamique possible. Avec un peu de chance, Pomfresh verrait ainsi qu'il était en pleine forme et ne le retiendrait pas, et dans le pire des cas, comme Sirius lui avait dit dans la grotte, dynamisme égal vitesse, vitesse égal victoire.

Malheureusement, bien mal lui en prit car dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds, Harry sentit le vertige le saisir, intense et brutal. Et sans la réactivité de Madame Pomfresh, il se serait sans doute retrouvé à même le sol, mais l'honorable infirmière de Poudlard l'avait intercepté et ramené à toute vitesse, mais néanmoins avec douceur, jusqu'à son lit, tout en lui ordonnant de rester calme.

« Mais Madame Pomfresh, je dois prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence, c'est vital ! » Harry vit avec satisfaction l'infirmière le laisser un instant en maugréant pour s'approcher de la cheminée. Il l'entendit murmurer, sans comprendre ce qui se disait, avant de la voir revenir vers lui, saisissant un plateau avec du matériel au passage.

« Bien, Potter, le directeur arrive tout de suite. En attendant, montrez-moi votre bras. » De mauvaise grâce, Harry lui tendit son bras droit dont le pansement était maintenant quasiment complètement rouge. Pomfresh s'affaira dessus, défaisant la bande de gaze avant de retirer les compresses, mettant ainsi à vif la plaie pour mieux la soigner. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa à quel point la blessure était vilaine. Profonde et de près d'une dizaine de centimètres de long, la chair paraissait comme boursoufflée de part et d'autres. Raisonnablement inquiet, il s'enquit auprès de Pomfresh d'une solution pour cicatriser. En vain, lui répondit-elle. Elle ignorait ce qui avait fait cela, mais visiblement, une sombre magie était à l'œuvre car tous les outils habituels de la médecine magique avait été tenus en échec pour refermer la plaie. Le repos et la suture naturelle avaient été les deux seuls choses qui avaient permis à la blessure de se refermer, mais lorsqu'il s'était agité à son réveil, Harry avait rouvert partiellement la coupure, le sermonna-t-elle. Préférant esquiver le reproche, il lui demanda en retour combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Juste la nuit, lui avait-elle dit, Harry avait dormi toute la nuit (et une bonne partie de la matinée), mais la troisième tâche avait eu lieu hier.

Pomfresh finissait de remettre un nouveau bandage (extrêmement serré, jugea Harry) lorsque le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Toute préoccupation que sa plaie pouvait lui infliger passa en arrière-plan alors.

« Professeur, vite. Il faut intervenir, le professeur Maugrey…  
\- Du calme, Harry, du calme. Rallonge-toi, sinon, Madame Pomfresh va t'endormir, et me chasser d'ici. » Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, le ton de Dumbledore paraissait presque amusé. Ce n'était pas possible, pas avec ce qu'Harry savait. Mais Dumbledore le rassura rapidement. Oui, il était au courant pour le professeur Maugrey, même si la situation était plus compliquée que ne le pensait Harry. Le directeur entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Après son retour avec Cédric, la situation avait été très confuse pour Dumbledore, qui devait gérer alors le décès d'un élève et les multiples questions qui agitaient les directeurs Maxime et Karkaroff, ainsi que l'inquiétude du ministre Fudge. Lorsqu'Albus avait réalisé qu'Harry avait disparu, il avait laissé le jury en plan, ordonnant à Severus et Minerva de le suivre. Après une brève investigation (« Les tableaux de l'école sont un outil des plus formidables pour le directeur de Poudlard ! » avait-il précisé), les trois professeurs s'étaient précipités jusqu'au bureau de Maugrey, dans lequel ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le professeur de défense, baguette à la main pointée sur Harry, et celui-ci en train de s'évanouir. Maugrey fut rapidement neutralisé par les trois autres professeurs.

« Mais les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, Harry. Car en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas d'Alastor Maugrey, mais d'un mangemort, Bartemius Croupton, présumé mort, qui agissait sous polynectar.

\- Bartemius Croupton ? Mangemort présumé mort ? Mais, je ne comprends pas, n'est pas mort ? » Dumbledore prit le temps d'expliquer la première guerre à Harry, le rôle central tenu par Bartemius Croupton, chef du département de la justice magique. Rôle dans lequel Croupton s'était taillé une réputation de dur-à-cuire, intransigeant et impitoyable à l'égard des mages noirs. Le drame qui l'avait frappé après la guerre, lorsque des mangemorts, donc Bellatrix Lestrange, avaient attaqué et laissés pour morts les parents de Neville Longdubat, et que les enquêtes en cours contre les mages noirs de Voldemort avait mis à jour la présence, ce jour-là, d'un autre mangemort, Bartemius Croupton Junior, fils du chef du département de la justice magique. Barty Junior avait été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, où les détraqueurs avaient annoncé sa mort quelques mois plus tard, le jour même où la femme de Croupton Senior trouvait la mort dans un accident de potion chez elle. Cette double tragédie l'avait laissé dans un profond état de dépression, dont le ministère n'avait su le tirer qu'en le remettant au travail, mais dans un autre service.

« Nous avons donc interrogé Barty Croupton Junior, en présence de son père et du ministre, ainsi que des directeurs Maxime et Karkaroff, sous veritaserum. » Et celui qui avait agi en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait tout révélé. Le stratagème orchestré par Madame Croupton pour libérer son fils, en utilisant là aussi du polynectar, et simuler sa mort. L'inscription frauduleuse d'Harry dans le tournoi, les manigances pour l'aider dans chacune des tâches, et enfin la troisième tâche, l'imperium sur Krum (Karkaroff avait failli se jeter alors sur Barty Junior sous le coup de la colère à ce moment-là), l'agression de Fleur Delacour par Viktor (Ce fut le tour d'Olympe de chercher à blesser, ou tuer, le mangemort). Et enfin, et surtout, la transformation du trophée en portoloin, qui avait permis d'amener Harry à Voldemort pour permettre son retour.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. J'aimerais maintenant, Harry si tu veux bien, que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé. » Harry se racla la gorge, incertain. Les mots lui vinrent petit à petit, hésitants, trébuchants. Il raconta la troisième tâche, passant rapidement sur le périple dans le labyrinthe pour en revenir à l'un des éléments marquants, l'attaque de Fleur par Viktor. Puis la rencontre avec Cédric, qui amenèrent des larmes, surtout lorsqu'il évoqua leur discussion sur le trophée. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait laissé Cédric saisir seul le portoloin ? Queudver l'aurait-il laissé repartir en ne voyant pas Harry ? Cédric aurait-il été tué quand même ? Aurait-il servi au rituel pour Voldemort ? Qui pouvait savoir, si cela se trouvait, Maugrey-Croupton devait être juste à côté et aurait abattu Cédric avant qu'il ne le prenne. Et si Harry n'avait pas accepté l'idée de Cédric ? Cédric aurait-il pris le trophée, ou serait-il resté avec Harry à essayer de le convaincre ? Dumbledore essaya de le réconforter, de le soulager, mais aucun des mots ne put effacer la souffrance qu'Harry éprouvait. Le poids de la culpabilité l'accablait, les remords le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, entre amères pensées et regrets, qu'Harry chassa en secouant la tête, revenant au récit. Il expliqua leur arrivée dans le cimetière, la découverte de la tombe de Jedusor, puis l'attaque de Queudver, tandis qu'Harry était au sol, ravagé par la douleur dans sa cicatrice. Le passage sur le rituel fut entrecoupé de nombreuses questions par le directeur, qui semblait vouloir le plus de détails possibles. Ce qui permit de répondre à quelques interrogations, puisque Dumbledore reconnut dans la description du couteau que Queudver avait utilisé un artefact spécifique à la magie noire, une dague sacrificielle. Cela pouvait expliquer l'aspect de la blessure d'Harry, même si cela ne serait pas d'une grande aide pour la soulager ou atténuer les dégâts. Le professeur resta pensif, et insensibles aux questions d'Harry d'ailleurs, plusieurs minutes après qu'il lui ait raconté le retour de Voldemort et des mangemorts, et surtout l'absence de douleur dans sa cicatrice après la résurrection de Jedusor, et le fait que celui-ci puisse maintenant poser la main sur Harry sans souffrance. Dumbledore caressa sa barbe un moment avant de revenir à lui, en quelque sort.

« Je pense que je comprends, Harry. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Lily, ce soir d'Halloween, t'avait fourni une protection contre Voldemort. En utilisant ton sang pour le rituel, je pense que Tom espérait, et a obtenu, qu'elle vole en éclats. L'avantage, c'est que tu ne ressentiras plus non plus de douleur lorsqu'il sera à proximité de toi, comme cela t'es arrivé au cimetière, ou lors de ta première année avec Quirrell. » Harry hocha la tête, incertain si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle au final, avant de reprendre son récit. Il raconta le duel, détailla les sorts utilisés. Mais, tout comme avec le faux Maugrey, il chercha à éluder le dôme lumineux. Ce que ne manqua pas de relever Dumbledore.

« Bien, mais je ne saisis pas comment tu as fait, finalement, pour atteindre le trophée. De ce que tu me disais, tu en étais encore loin à ce moment là ? » Voilà, piégé, songea Harry. Il se retourna du directeur, ne souhaitant pas qu'on voie son visage. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir aborder cette discussion sereinement.

« Voldemort m'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra. J'ai voulu le contrer avec un Stupefix. Les sortilèges se sont heurtés de plein fouet. Mais il s'est. Il y a eu. Enfin, il ne s'est pas passé ce que je pensais.

\- Les baguettes sont entrées en résonance, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry se retourna brusquement, choqué. Comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir cela ?

« Après que tu sois passé chez Ollivander, il m'a contacté. Ta baguette est la jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Elles possèdent toutes les deux une plume de phénix. Mon phénix, Fumseck, d'ailleurs. Une fois que l'on sait cela, il est facile de comprendre. Lorsque deux baguettes jumelles s'affrontent, il y a un effet étrange, qui rappelle le sortilège Priori Incantatum. » La voix sereine de Dumbledore se tut doucement, et ce fut lui qui cette fois-ci, s'éloigna du regard d'Harry. « Tu as du voir les derniers sorts de Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge d'Harry était nouée. Il mit du temps à répondre. Oui, il avait vu les derniers sorts de Voldemort. Cédric était apparu le premier.

« Puis un vieil homme, moldu visiblement. Puis…

\- Tu as vu tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contenir. Oui, il avait vu ses parents. Et eux, et Cédric, lui avaient parlés. Ils lui avaient fait gagner le temps nécessaire pour atteindre le trophée. Cédric lui avait demandé de ramener son corps, de ne pas le laisser ici. Harry les avait écoutés et leur avait obéis. Il avait rompu le lien entre les deux baguettes, et avait couru jusqu'à Cédric avant de prendre le portoloin. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, prenant et gênant, qu'Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment briser. Il n'était pas certain, d'ailleurs, de vouloir le briser. La fatigue, morale et mentale, l'accablait et l'éprouvait. Il finit par demander au directeur de le laisser seul, pour se reposer. Il vit dans les yeux du vieil homme que lui aussi, savait qu'Harry n'arriverait pas à se reposer.

.

.

 _Vendredi 30 Juin 1995. 12h03_

La grande salle était incroyablement silencieuse pour un repas de midi. D'habitude, les discussions allaient bon train, quelques élèves se chamaillaient. Pour un repas de fin d'année normal, avant que Poudlard ne se vide de ses habitants pour deux mois, le volume sonore était en plus démultiplié par les cris et les rires, les au-revoir enthousiastes et les vœux de bonnes vacances. Mais pas aujourd'hui, songea amèrement Harry. Car le discours de ce jour, le directeur Dumbledore l'avait transformé en oraison funèbre, en hommage à Cédric Diggory. Bien évidemment, cela avait attiré l'attention sur Harry. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas assez supporté, l'attention vivace et prédatrice des élèves, durant toute l'année écoulée.

Après que Dumbledore soit parti de l'infirmerie dimanche pour le laisser se reposer, Hermione et Ron étaient venus le voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, le peu de rancune qu'Harry avait encore contre son ancien meilleur ami avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Après tout, que pesait la jalousie et la peur de Ron face à la mort d'un camarade et au retour du pire mage noir d'Angleterre ? Ses deux amis étaient restés un moment, mais la discussion avait été difficile. Harry avait bien ressenti qu'ils souhaitaient savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais qu'ils se retenaient, ne sachant pas s'il voulait en parler si tôt. Et de son côté, il avait besoin de sortir cela de son esprit, mais les évènements étaient trop frais, trop durs. D'où une discussion, ce dimanche là, très hésitante, très compliquée.

Le problème avait été tranché le dimanche soir, Hermione lui avait appris. Lundi en fin de journée, Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à sortir sous surveillance, et sa meilleure amie (et meilleur soutien cette année) avait été convoqué pour l'escorter de l'infirmerie à la tour de Gryffondor. Lors du repas du dimanche soir, Dumbledore avait donné après le repas une explication succincte des évènements de la troisième tâche. Cédric était mort, tué par un mangemort, Harry avait été kidnappé par un autre mangemort qui avait usurpé les traits du professeur Maugrey toute cette année (Le véritable Maugrey était en vie et en pleine santé, avait-il annoncé également) afin de permettre à Voldemort de revenir à la vie. Hermione l'avait prévenu, avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la salle commune, que les élèves avaient réagis de manière très différente à ces annonces. Effectivement, l'accueil dans la tour rouge et or avait été mitigé, seul Ron était venu le saluer chaleureusement avant de le trainer avec Hermione vers une table où les attendaient Eloïse, Lavande et Neville. Là aussi, la conversation n'avait pas été facile.

Le mardi midi, Poudlard s'était rassemblé pour le départ des deux autres écoles. Cela avait été la première fois qu'Harry se retrouvait avec le reste de l'école, et l'ambiance avait été glaciale. La gazette avait publiée, le matin même, un article racontant qu'un drame avait eu lieu à Poudlard, un élève tué. Mais nulle mention de Voldemort. Cela avait alerté Harry pour qui la presse, durant l'année, était passée de source d'information à source de soucis. Dès que le carosse de Beauxbatons eut disparu dans le ciel bleu de cet été écossais, et que le bateau de Durmstrang fut noyé dans les brumes, le professeur McGonagall avait ordonné à Harry de le suivre, sous les regards inquiets de Ron et surtout, d'Hermione. A raison, puisqu'Harry s'était retrouvé dans le bureau du directeur pour se voir annoncer de très mauvaises nouvelles. Le ministre Fudge était persuadé que le récit du retour de Voldemort était une fable, destinée à le renverser pour que Dumbledore lui prenne sa place. La situation allait donc être encore plus terrible qu'il ne l'avait envisagée, et cela appelait à des mesures.

Ils avaient donc abordés la question de la sécurité d'Harry pendant ses vacances. A son plus grand soulagement, Dumbledore ne lui demandait pas de tout annuler, bien au contraire. La mission d'Harry pour l'ICW dans la réserve aurait bien lieu, bien sur, mais avec une protection rapprochée. Oui, il pourrait partir en France avec Hermione également, il paraissait compliqué d'annuler cela à la dernière minute, d'autant que les mangemorts ne sont pas à l'aise pour chercher dans le monde moldu, encore plus hors d'Angleterre. En revanche, l'héritage récent de Sirius, le retour de Voldemort et le comportement de Fudge avait changé la donne. Une opportunité se présentait, et Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas en dire plus tant que ce n'était pas certain, mais il était possible que le temps passé par Harry à Privet Drive soit réduit au strict minimum.

Cela avait été la seule bonne nouvelle d'une semaine presque aussi horrible que l'époque entre la première et la deuxième tâche. Au moins, avait-il ironisé avec ses amis, Ron le soutenait maintenant. Devant la pique, Ron avait fait amende honorable en essayant de prendre cela à la rigolade. Harry avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Hermione à la biliothèque (le seul endroit où les élèves ne pouvaient pas parler dans son dos sans risque de se faire gronder, voire punir, par Madamde Pince) où Ron et Eloïse les rejoignaient occasionnellement. Ils avaient appris ainsi à sympathiser avec la jeune fille, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup échangé avec elle jusqu'à présent. Et surtout, sous l'impulsion d'Hermione, ils avaient attaqués (et pour Harry et Hermione, quasiment finis) leurs devoirs de vacances.

Avec aigreur, alors qu'il entamait le dernier repas de cette année à Poudlard, Harry rit du fait que les devoirs étaient devenus une excellente activité pour ne pas penser à…. Même dans son esprit, c'était devenu un sujet qu'il préférait taire. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé, ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. Peut-être trouverait-il le courage d'aborder le sujet avec elle pendant les vacances. C'était devenu son mantra pendant la semaine, « Vivement les vacances ! » Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles seraient bien meilleures que l'année écoulée.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Notes : Je pars pour le weekend, et je ferais un débrief complet de l'histoire plus tard, mais je souhaitais vous donner ce chapitre avant de partir. Comme celui d'avant, pour un certain nombre de raisons, c'est un chapitre "one-shot". Des erreurs et fautes ont pu se glisser, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part, je corrigerais cela dès lundi_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre de clôture vous aura plu, et sachez que le reste de l'histoire est déjà bien avancé dans ma tête !_

 _EDIT 2016 : un "2015" facétieux était resté à la place d'un 1995 de rigueur, correction_


	24. Notes - Analyse -Hommages

Voilà, on y est. La fin du Feu des Coupes. 86 pages Word caractère 12, plus de 46 000 mots. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, et le Feu devait être la plus courte des mes histoires. J'ai presque peur pour la suite.  
Enfin, il est temps de débriefer, et en tout seigneur tout honneur, commençons par vous !

 **Réponses aux reviews**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes. Merci pour vos messages, vos fav et vos follow. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira également.

Lord Harold James Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup. Pour les romances, oui, il y a, a priori, guère d'autres options. Mais il vaut mieux se méfier, je peux être retors

Gemini Power : Comme je l'ai dit, les titres ont un sens, et cette histoire s'appelle le Feu des Coupes. Ce n'est pas pour rien !  
Pour ce qui est de l'intelligence ou la logique des sorciers, tu as tout à fait raison. Il y a pleins d'éléments, incroyables, dans le texte même de JKR. Je compte bien d'ailleurs utiliser un de ces éléments-là.

Pour le chapitre dans le cimetière. Il me semble avoir été plus long dessus oui. Par contre, la boule du rayon d'or, non, pas pensé à des mangas quels qu'ils soient en l'écrivant. Je revoyais le passage (de tête) dans le roman avec la progression de la boule. Pour ce qui est de ton autre remarque, effectivement, comme le dirait l'autre, je ne peux ni infirmer, ni confirmer des opérations en cours ^^

Mademoiselle Mime : Merci, ce seront les premiers chapitres, justement.

Pika-Clo : Effectivement, il y a une certaine affinité avec le feu, mais pas forcément au type élémentaire. Pour ce qui de Rogue, il y aura rapprochement, certes, mais pas plus.

Karozthor : Ha, le point que je souhaitais soulever. Comment Fudge ne peut-il pas croire le témoignage de Croupton Jr sous Véritasérum. Le Veritaserum force une personne à dire la vérité. Mais, et c'est important, la vérité n'est pas la réalité. La vérité, c'est ce que l'on croit être vrai. Si Barty Jr est persuadé que Voldemort lui a donné l'ordre, il témoignera que c'est bien le seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui a ordonné.

Par ailleurs, Fudge est parano et s'inquiète de perdre son pouvoir. Il préfère ne pas voir la vérité (le retour de Voldemort) car ce que cette vérité implique le terrifie. C'est un comportement humain, mais qui n'est pas digne d'un responsable néanmoins.

Bref, Paradoxalement, Fudge a de bonnes raisons de ne pas se fier au véritasérum, même s'il a tort. J'ai failli utiliser une faille dans le véritasérum dans la suite du Feu des Coupes justement !

Black Jo : Oui, je le pense aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas envoyé directement Harry au square, protégé par Fidelius, entre CdF et OdP. Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai bien avancé (grâce à la SNCF….) dans la trame du tome 5. J'espère pourvoir commencer à poster d'ici Noël/début d'année.

Delphine03 : Hé oui. Merci, et bientôt, la 5°année !

.

 **Hommages et références**

Il y a un auteur de fanfiction à qui je dédie le Feu des Coupes et tout ce qui suivra, je donnerais son nom à la fin du tome 7. Il a écrit des textes admirables et très bien anticipés, avec des intrigues imbriquées redoutables.

Je tiens à lui dire que je lui ai pris, en revanche, une méthode dont j'espère que chacun s'inspirera. Le Feu des Coupes était pré-écrit dès le début. J'ai rédigé un petit document word de 17 pages word. Dans lequel je liste, pour chaque chapitre, les actions qui doivent s'y passer, et les points importants. Cela permet de ne rien oublier lors de l'écriture, surtout dans les intrigues à très long termes que vous souhaitez mettre en place (les romances, les intrigues qui débordent sur la fic d'après etc.)  
Actuellement, je finalise cette trame pour le tome 5, et lorsque cela sera fait, je passerais à l'écriture.

Pour les autres auteurs, je tiens à saluer et remercier Alixe (pour l'ensemble de son œuvre et ses conseils aux auteurs), Less Wrong (pour ses méthodes de la rationalité qui m'ont tenues en haleine), Hedwige67 (les Résistants, que j'ai lu ailleurs, admirable de changement de point de vue). Pour les livres, j'ai toujours une place pour un Agatha Christie (outre Marple et Poirot, s'il n'y en avait qu'un à lire, c'est les Dix petits nègres !), Conan Doyle et Tom Clancy (pour son incroyable faculté à prendre fait et cause pour chaque point de vue qu'il développe, même chez les « méchants »). Côté SF/Fantasy, outre bien évidemment JKR, il y a Tolkien pour l'incroyable densité de son œuvre (même si le Silmarilion a été une vraie plaie à lire), Georges RR Martin (pour, là aussi, sa densité et l'incroyable révolution qu'il a pu apporter dans le monde des séries télé) et Philip K Dick (ses nouvelles sont assez incroyables).

J'en profite pour saluer James Spookie et son « What we're fightinf for », en hommage duquel j'ai décidé que Lavande et Neville sortirait ensemble (Outre que cela permet de changer des sempiternels Luna/Hermione suivant le pairing d'Harry).

.

 **Analyse**

J'avais, un temps, envisagé de vous poster l'intégralité du document « Trame ». Mais ça me paraît finalement un peu long, et pour faire simple, j'ai respecté 95% de cette trame, même si lors de l'écriture, certains passages sont passés d'un chapitre à l'autre ou ont changés en cours de route. Celui qui a le plus évolué, c'est la relation Harry-Ron, qui a changé à plusieurs reprises afin de coller au mieux à mes besoins pour le tome 5. Pour le reste, la plupart des écarts tiennent finalement du détail qui ne paraissait plus cohérents avec l'écriture (comme l'intrigue Charlie-dragon qui était survolée initialement, et amenée différemment).

Je compte revenir, cependant, sur un point que j'ai déjà évoqué (et pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te reconnaîtras !). Chacun de mes titres a un sens, ou à tout le moins, un but. Démonstration

.

 _ **Le Feu des Coupes**_

Initialement, c'était un simple jeu de mot, une inversion du titre originel. Qui a finalement un autre sens lorsqu'on sait ce que je sais. Et qui s'est finalement parfaitement accordé avec ce que je comptais rédiger par la suite. Comme beaucoup de mes éclairs de génies, ils sont finalement venus par hasard, et ce hasard a bien fait les choses. Je vous laisse, si vous le désirez, vous escrimer sur la signification de ce jeu de mots bienheureux.

Les chapitres maintenant. Vous l'aurez peut-être noté, mais….

La première tâche a lieu au chapitre 7 (du moins, la partie qui concerne Harry), la deuxième au chapitre 14, et la troisième au chapitre 21. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, oui, j'aurais pu mettre certains chapitres ensemble. Mais cela aurait brisé cette rythmique de 7 ! Passons maintenant aux titres…

 _ **Chap. 1 – Les yeux de la voyante**_

Le premier chapitre, et le titre le plus évident, ou peut-être le moins ? Et pourtant, dans ce chapitre, Hermione parle de ses vacances en France, et des deux films qu'elle a vus là bas. La mort aux trousses (film dont l'affiche représente un homme pourchassé par quelque chose de volant et capable de tirer à distance, en l'occurrence, un avion. Mais si vous avez pensé dragon, sachez que c'est normal ;) ) et Le grand bleu (oui, ce film qui parle de plongée moldu. Et oui, dès le chapitre 1, vous aviez les réponses aux 14 prochains chapitres.

 ** _Chap. 2 – Le cerveau du chevalier_**

Le titre est à double sens. Le cerveau fait référence à Harry, bien sûr, et son interprétation du tableau du Catogan, et le chevalier fait référence au héros du tableau. La deuxième lecture du titre, c'est qu'Harry soit le chevalier, et qu'il s'agit de son cerveau qui le sauve.  
Le but ici, est également d'amener les capacités de réflexion d'Harry. Harry sera un génie tactique, mais je ne veux pas que ça apparaisse de nulle part.

 ** _Chap. 3 – Le palais du professeur_**

Pas de surprise. Ce titre et sa construction sont là pour me faire plaisir d'une part. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction à partir du concept du fourchelangue, sur la route en rentrant de vacances. Et sur la route, en imaginant le chapitre 7, je me suis dit qu'Harry devrait forcément demander à Dumbledore s'il avait le droit. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée du Chapitre 3. Et ça a vraiment été un régal à écrire. D'autre part…. Mais je vais garder l'autre part pour plus tard, car il ne vaut mieux pas que je révèle la raison tout de suite, sauf à vous spoiler le prochain récit.

 ** _Chap. 4 – Dure est la loi_**

L'expression est connue, et permet de statuer ici, que le chapitre 7 est « légal ». L'intervention de Dumbledore est normale, Harry est intelligent, futé. C'est un génie tactique, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, mais il lui manque de l'expérience, et Albus vient à son aide ici. Car si on a vu Rogue très futé et intelligent au chapitre 3, Albus est plus fort que lui. En tout cas, pour l'instant…

 ** _Chap. 5 – Le poids des mots_**

Le titre fait évidemment référence au choix très précis des réponses d'Harry à Chourave. Cette discussion sert à clore l'arc législatif de la première tâche, et à amener la discussion du chapitre 8.  
Mais ce titre a un autre sens, maintenant. Le poids des mots, je le connais aussi, et je ne les choisis pas par hasard. En choisissant ce titre, j'ai songé à cette scène, au tout début d'Inside Man, raconté par Clive Owen. (visible dans la bande annonce sinon)

 _ **Chap. 6 – Le jour de l'Eclair Bleu**_

Ha. L'un des rares chapitres sur lesquels il vaut mieux que je me taise complètement. Car le titre ne trouvera son sens que plus tard. Paradoxalement, c'est celui dont le nom est finalement le moins en rapport avec l'histoire.  
Pour le reste, le début de ce chapitre s'appuie sur la scène équivalente du film. Quant à la deuxième partie, elle ne sert « que » d'introduction au chapitre 7, bien plus important pour la trame générale.

 ** _Chap. 7 – La langue du Démon_**

Enfin, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Vous l'aurez noté sans doute, mais du Chapitre 7 à 14, chaque titre fait référence au noir ou aux ténèbres. A dessein. Harry est maintenant supposé être un mage noir, et ne sera lavé de ses soupçons qu'avec l'usage de techniques moldu et après avoir plongé dans le lac. (Oui, le jeu de mot sur « lavé » est volontaire)  
La discussion avec le dragon, c'est l'essence même de ce texte. Tout ce récit, et les suivants, sont nés de là. J'ai imaginé cette scène, et une fois la scène imaginée, il fallait un contexte. Puis il me fallait la 5° année, puis la 6° etc…

 ** _Chap. 8 – A l'ombre des nuages noirs_**

On continue donc dans la série des chapitres « noirs ». Les nuages noirs, ce sont ici les rumeurs, et le jury. La réaction des élèves aussi, bien sur.

 ** _Chap. 9 – Une lumière dans les ténèbres_**

Harry était sous les nuages noirs, le voilà maintenant dans les ténèbres, mais la lumière arrive. Et la lumière, c'est Cédric, qui offre la réponse à l'énigme de l'œuf sur un plateau.  
Ce chapitre est là pour poser l'ambiance dans le château, autrement que par l'utilisation de titre associé au sombre et à l'obscur. Paradoxalement, ce chapitre voit aussi une lumière s'éteindre, celle du béguin d'Harry pour Cho. C'est assez involontaire de ma part, je dois bien le reconnaître.

 ** _Chap. 10 – La chouette de jais_**

Bon, là, il me fallait un élément noir, ce sera la chouette. Enfin, le hibou. J'avoue, ce n'est pas ma meilleure idée. Après, Hedwige appartenant à Harry, on peut voir la voir comme étant la chouette du jais. C'est capillotracté, mais, remarquez, ça pourrait être une idée intéressante pour la suite. Je préfère vous le dire, je ne la retiendrais pas.  
J'ai écrit ce chapitre, également, pour introduire Daphnée, pour pouvoir semer le doute sur la cavalière au chapitre d'après.

 ** _Chap. 11 – La cravate noire_**

La cravate d'Harry, pas d'originalité là aussi, mais il fallait que je reste dans le sombre. Un chapitre amusant à écrire. La discussion entre Harry et Daphné était vraiment réjouissante à poser sur le papier (enfin, le clavier).  
Pour le reste du chapitre, j'ai pris un certain plaisir à entretenir le flou sur la cavalière d'Harry, mais comme on me l'a dit, je n'ai pas utilisé la méthode la plus efficace. Je le sais, mais je ne pouvais que difficilement faire mieux. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le séquençage des chapitres répond à la rythmique du 7, et je ne pouvais pas scinder ce chapitre en deux, pas même pour le flou sur sa cavalière. D'autant que ce n'était qu'un petit plaisir d'auteur, et pas un cliffhanger véritablement important.

 ** _Chap. 12 – Vacances dans les salles obscures_**

Les salles obscures, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cela fait référence aux salles de cinéma (Il s'agit peut-être d'une expression purement française). Et c'est les films qui sont important ici, comme les chapitres suivants le montreront. Car les films qu'Hermione a vu (et déjà nommés au chapitre 1, rappelez-vous) vont résoudre le problème de la deuxième tâche.  
J'en profite pour noter un élément important. Oui, aussi souvent que je le peux, je mettrais les éléments du canon que je ne respecterais pas. Pour d'excellentes raisons. Ici, Neville parle du livre donné par Maugrey qui parle de la branchiflore. Car comme je l'écris dans le chapitre 23, Maugrey explique que c'est lui qui a tout fait pour aider Harry, notamment en ayant aidé Londubat.

 ** _Chap. 13 – La brume sombre des rêves_**

Là aussi, le titre répond à la thématique sombre, et attire l'attention sur les rêves que fait Harry. Le chapitre est là pour expliquer, en avance, la solution d'Harry pour la deuxième tâche. Et pour une autre raison, qui ne sera comprise que beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard… Oui, il y a un élément ici qui servira pour les tomes 5 à 7.

 ** _Chap. 14 – Le fond du Lac Noir_**

On clôt le chapitre avec le Lac Noir. Classique, facile, mais indispensable. Le lac Noir, c'est celui de Poudlard, et c'est le dernier chapitre sombre. Pour le reste, c'est l'histoire de la deuxième tâche .

 _ **Chap. 15 – La bulle d'air**_

Ici, la bulle d'air, c'est l'accident de décompression. Celui que ni Harry, ni Hermione, n'avait envisagé. C'est également la bulle d'air qui va permettre à Harry de respirer. L'explication d'Harry aux membres du jury va faire diminuer la pression à Poudlard, les rumeurs de magie noire s'estomper.

 _ **Chap. 16 – Les méandres verts**_

La découverte du labyrinthe vert. La découverte de la troisième tâche pour les candidats. Et surtout, l'évolution de la mentalité à Poudlard. Qui se fait sur le tard, ce qui est important. C'est là qu'ajouter les dates a son importance finalement, j'aurais du le faire dès le début.

 ** _Chap. 17 – Discussion à cœurs ouverts_**

Ici, les cœurs sont ceux de Ron et d'Hermione. Ce chapitre a plusieurs buts. Faciliter un futur rapprochement entre Ron et Hermione, et permettre de faire de Ron un type normal, plutôt qu'un obscur crétin qui déteste Harry sans raison. J'ai noté que cela n'a pas fait l'unanimité. Et les arguments soulevés sont bons, oui, Ron aurait du faire confiance à Harry. Mais Ron n'est pas parfait, sa jalousie est son point faible, cf. les Horcruxes. Je compte montrer le mauvais côté d'Harry également, vous le verrez vite.

 ** _Chap. 18 – Les mots du roumain_**

Le roumain, c'est Charlie, et ce qu'il va dire est important pour la suite. Car il conditionne ce qui va se passer cet été 1995.  
Pour information, ce chapitre m'a été le plus compliqué à écrire. Je m'y suis pris à plusieurs reprises, je n'étais pas satisfait de la façon de faire. D'où l'importance d'avoir de l'avance dans la publication, j'ai pu corriger ce chapitre et le précédent avant de vous les donner.

 _ **Chap. 19 – La liste de sorts**_

Encore un chapitre essentiel. Le titre attire l'attention sur ce qui est important, car, chacun de ces sorts aura un intérêt dans les chapitres 21 et 22. La liste de sort va conditionner la troisième tâche, et surtout, surtout l'affrontement avec Voldemort. Le débat qu'Hermione et Harry ont est important. Il reflète mon point de vue, et j'aurais pu, j'aurais du le mettre dans les clefs de la Magie. Mais j'avais besoin d'être sur que vous le lisiez ici. Car rien, ou quasiment rien, chez moi, ne sera tout blanc ou tout noir. En fait, j'ai des justifications pour chaque action bonne ou mauvaise qui va avoir lieu. Les « méchants » ont, pour moi, des raisons qui leur paraissent bonnes, de faire ce qu'ils vont faire.

 _ **Chap. 20 – Les idées du chien**_

Le chien, ici, c'est Sirius. Sans surprise, et ses idées sont importantes ! Un élément, déjà présent, mais pas nommé dans le récit, ou du moins, pas vraiment. L'intelligence, voilà la véritable arme que je compte donner à Harry. Il va réfléchir, être astucieux. Et comme tous les sorciers qui font preuve d'intelligence, il va être, du coup, puissant et redoutable. Voldemort est craint, non pas par sa seule force magique (McGo et Kinsgsley lui tiennent tête en « duel », Dumbledore également, et Harry lui-même dans le canon à plusieurs reprises). Non, son pouvoir réside dans son intelligence politique. Dumbledore est puissant, mais surtout, il réfléchit, pense. Rogue est redoutable car il est le plus « logique ». Et il a réussi à se camoufler dans les rangs des mangemorts non pas une fois, mais deux. Et à faire croire à Voldemort qu'il est resté dans son camp.

 ** _Chap. 21 – La troisième tâche_**

Le titre est d'une banalité sans nom. L'histoire de la troisième tâche, par Harry. L'important, ici, c'est de voir qu'Harry est faillible. Il a sérieusement pensé à attaquer Cédric « de sang-froid ». Car Harry est un serpentard, au fond de lui, il a de l'ambition, et surtout, il a un esprit de revanche sur Poudlard. Ce côté sombre, c'est le pendant aux erreurs de Ron. Nul n'est parfait.

 _ **Chap. 22 – L'affrontement**_

Le titre est explicite, et l'affrontement en question est celui avec Voldemort. Encore un chapitre qui m'a procuré beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer et à écrire. De manière générale, les duels (car il y en aura d'autres), sont extrêmement réjouissants à écrire. Ici, Harry fait preuve d'une redoutable intelligence tactique, utilisant des moyens détournés pour s'en sortir. Brouillard, flash aveuglant, diversion à base de patronus, prise d'information par le passe-murailles… Harry n'utilise que des sorts simples pour s'en sortir. Rie qui ne soit pas à la portée d'un Harry de 4° année. Mon seul ajout à son arsenal, c'est l'aquae mutatio, introduit au chapitre 16. Le reste, c'est du sort de base. C'est là le génie tactique que j'ai octroyé à Harry, il utilise des choses simples pour faire des choses assez incroyables, comme tenir tête, à même pas 15 ans, à Voldemort. Bien sûr, Harry est aidé par un élément, que je n'ai pas écrit. Voldemort a sous-estimé Harry, ne l'a pas pris au sérieux. Ca et le priori incantatum, bien évidemment.

 **Chap. 23 – Le visage du professeur**

Encore un titre à double sens. Le professeur est-il le faux Maugrey, et le visage renvoyant à son vrai visage, ou bien s'agit-il de ce qui se passe sur le visage de Dumbledore ? Ce chapitre sert de conclusion, et j'ai eu le plus grand mal à l'écrire. Je ne savais pas comment le tourner, comment l'aborder. Au final, je vous avouerais ne pas être satisfait de ce chapitre, mais je ne trouve pas de solution, même maintenant, pour mieux l'écrire..

.

.

.

Nous voici à la fin de cette analyse, et c'est là l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Le dernier chapitre sera simplement une annonce pour vous indiquer que le tome 5, « Le Sigil du Frappeur » sortira.


	25. Ajout de la suite

En ce jour de Noël 2015, je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau à vous tous qui suivez le Feu.  
Profitez en bien, mais soyez patients, car je n'ai pas l'avance nécessaire pour pouvoir poster plus et plus vite. Et de toutes façons, avec les fêtes, je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer énormément.  
Par ailleurs, j'ai un projet de story board pour une BD à livrer à des amis, donc mon temps d'écriture va se réduire drastiquement.

Enfin bref, la voici la voilà, la suite du Feu des Coupes :

 _ **Le Sigil du Frappeur**_


End file.
